Química
by Schala S
Summary: En crisis con Gohan, Videl se propone salvar su matrimonio. Sin embargo, un suceso con Trunks desatará en ella una revolución hasta entonces desconocida. El deseo la dominará y ya no será capaz de resistirse al intenso adolescente y a todo lo que éste inspirará en ella: una pasión sofocante, el anhelo de reencontrarse consigo misma. Crack!Pairing. Trunks x Videl ¡Capítulo IX up!
1. I

_**Disclaimer**__: Dragon Ball _es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

—Tenía diecinueve años; ella, veintisiete. Duró muy poco tiempo. Ella me volvía totalmente loco.

—¿Loco?

—Siempre me había gustado…, _siempre_. Pero cuando empezamos a hacerlo, llegó un punto donde se nos fue de las manos, especialmente a mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la harté.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**I**

* * *

Ella no lo sabía aún. No sabía, así como ninguna persona sabe, jamás, que a partir de cierto instante la vida jamás volverá a ser la de antes. Videl no tenía idea de que esa noche no era más que el preludio de tantas cosas que, sin embargo, un día ya no le dolerían más. Pero mucho tendría que pasar antes de llegar a ese ansiado punto. Por lo pronto, era el preludio del periodo más racionalmente inolvidable de su vida.

Giró hacia él; pensó: vislumbrar, en la oscuridad, su boca; una acción que se había vuelto costumbre. Tocar la boca, rozarla con la necesidad de sus labios; una acción que se le había hecho imposible de concretar. ¿Cuándo Gohan se le había convertido en tan inalcanzable ser? Cada noche se preguntaba lo mismo, ante él, ante esa boca que, en el pasado, era parte de sí misma, porque siempre, en la soledad, estaba sobre su cuerpo. Ahora, desde hacía tiempo, eso había cambiado. La situación se les iba de las manos.

—Gohan... —susurró. Bien sabía que él ya estaba dormido—. Gohan, oye...

Nada.

Giró en la cama una vez más, dejó de estar frente a él y pasó a estar frente al techo. Suspiró, y pasó del techo al borde de la cama, a la mesa de luz, a la ventana del cuarto, eterna en medio de la pared.

Ya no lo soportaba más.

Conteniendo la furia y las lágrimas, que en ella bien podían ir de la mano por la esencia que portaba, admitió lo que llevaba meses siendo evidente: Gohan y yo estamos en crisis. Ya no hay contacto, ya no hay ganas. Estamos en otra etapa de nuestra relación. Atrás quedaron esos besos que nos dábamos, esa necesidad de amarnos, esa costumbre del contacto y todo lo que éste provocaba en los dos.

¿Se acabó?

Se levantó en cuanto se lo preguntó. Caminó por la casa en penumbras sosteniéndose el adolorido pecho. ¡No quería eso! A sus veintisiete años se sentía demasiado joven para dormirse en la cotidianeidad. Es que en su vida todo había sido, hasta ahora, prematuro: temprano había perdido a su madre, se había hecho cargo de su inmaduro aunque leal padre, se había casado, había sido madre. Muy, muy temprano. Pero aún sentía ese impulso juvenil de vivir y experimentar, de apasionarse. Aún tenía ganas de ser como era hacía diez años. Aún tenía mucho por sentir. Se secó una furtiva lágrima apretando sus dientes. No quería perderse a sí misma. Ella siempre había sido una persona intensa, rebelde, auténtica, de pocos amigos, de peligros y actividades, de entrenamientos y altruismo. Siempre había vivido en la ciudad, intensa tanto ella como el mundo al que pertenecía. Desde hacía algunos años, esa intensidad había menguado: vivía en la calma de las montañas como una responsable ama de casa, esposa de un erudito, hija de un campeón mundial y madre de una hermosa guerrera. Pan, su pequeña, era justo como ella solía serlo: quería entrenar y ser fuerte y vivir su vida intensamente. ¿Dónde había quedado su propia intensidad, entonces? Aún tenía mucho por vivir. No había llegado a su «y vivieron felices por siempre»; no podía estar más lejos de tan utópico sentir.

La historia, para ella, proseguía.

Quería vivir intensamente, como siempre lo había hecho. Quería trabajar, esforzarse, ayudar a las personas. Quería reencontrarse con su esencia innata, aquella Videl testaruda que deseaba aprender y cooperar en pos de satisfacer su energía vital, tan alta desde el primer día.

Quería vivir, no descansar. La tranquilidad no estaba hecha para alguien como ella.

Salió de la casa. Bajo el cielo, rodeada por el espectacular paisaje de Paoz, supo que esa vida no era para ella. ¡No, no lo era! Y qué evidente había sido durante meses la sensación. La asfixia que sentía al verse rodeada de ese entorno se lo dijo al oído: necesitas inyectarte vida, mujer. Necesitas pasión.

—Pasión...

Retornó a la cama y vislumbró, una vez más, la boca de su marido. Dormía; ella no podía estar más despierta. Desde el génesis de su relación que era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa amorosa. Al decirse lo que sentían, al empezar a salir, al intimar por primera vez. Ella era la de las iniciativas, y era justamente ella quien ya no tenía fuerzas para ello. Harta de sentirse tan sola en su insomnio, fue a por la boca. Lo besó, primero en una dulce caricia, luego en un voluptuoso pedido: despierta, Gohan.

—Te necesito...

Gohan despertó sonrojado. La frenó, delicado en sus ademanes. Un caballero.

—Videl, ¿qué pasa?

Demasiado caballero.

—Yo... Yo quería... —Desesperada, fuera de sí, intentó quitarle el pijama; Gohan la detuvo. Ella, verbalmente, insistió—: Gohan, hace mucho que...

Él, con los ojos rebalsados de paciencia, de entendimiento, de respeto, la detuvo una vez más. Entornando una sonrisa, dijo:

—Lo sé, hace mucho que no... —Se sonrojó aún más—. Discúlpame. Han sido días intensos, lo sabes…

—Es que, Gohan... —Como pudo, sabiendo que se estaba comportando como una niña, Videl intentó contenerse. Estaba colérica. Consigo misma, no con Gohan—. Somos jóvenes. No es sano que permanezcamos tan lejos del otro. No mantenemos nuestra relación. ¡Y te extraño! Te extraño muchísimo...

Gohan, nomás escucharla, actuó automáticamente: le hizo rememorar el pasado al hundir su boca en su voluptuosa piel de mujer. Por un momento, la vida se acomodaba, se armonizaba. Por un momento, nada más.

—Perdóname, mi amor. Prometo que este fin de semana me encargaré de esto. Dejemos a Pan con mi madre y salgamos. ¿Qué dices?

Sintiendo las cosquillas que Gohan le provocaba en su escote, Videl asintió. Aún había esperanza; aún no se había terminado.

—Me encantaría.

—Así será, entonces.

Así fue.

El sábado por la mañana, Gohan le comunicó los planes: la iba a llevar a cenar a un precioso restorán de Satán City, situado ante la Torre Satán, el lugar favorito de Videl de aquella ciudad donde había vivido toda la vida. Luego, irían a un bonito hotel en las afueras. Entusiasmada, pues hacía siglos no salían los dos, Videl se arregló con inaudito empeño. Ella jamás había sido la más femenina de las mujeres, pero esta vez quiso esforzarse; la situación lo ameritaba. Los dos eligieron ropas formales. Listos, al anochecer, se despidieron de Pan, a quien dejaron con Chichi, y se marcharon en un aero-coche. El viaje transcurrió con calma, así como la cena en el restorán. Bebieron un poco de vino espumante, brindaron por ellos y charlaron de la vida y de Pan, sobre todo. Videl creyó sentirse cómoda hasta ese punto de la velada. Cuando se quedaron en silencio, cuando ni uno ni otro supo qué decir, entendió que algo no estaba cuadrando. Durante meses había sentido la falta de contacto, sí: pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿sólo era falta de contacto físico? ¿Acaso había más de fondo? Entendió que sí al pensarlo: ya no hablamos, ya no compartimos cosas juntos, ya no tanto que nos unía en el pasado.

Estamos madurando y la maduración nos está separando.

Un poco más de vino, y ella pidió salir del restorán. Iba a esforzarse, ¡tenía que hacerlo! La desesperación tiñó su cristalina mirada. En el hotel, en una hermosa habitación de anticuada ornamentación, Gohan la desnudó lentamente, como un muchacho a una muchacha.

Y hacía años que no eran tales.

Gohan sonrió más emocionado que excitado ante la lencería que ella había elegido, la negra con encaje rojo que, sabía ella, era su favorita, y cuando ya no tuvieron más prendas puestas, y cuando él le abrió las piernas en medio de la cama, y cuando él entró en ella tan, tan despacio, Videl lo entendió: sí, se había terminado.

Ya no sentía la antigua atracción por él. Ni por su cuerpo, ni por su mente, ni por su alma, ni por su corazón. El amor acababa de terminar de marchitarse.

Y ella, con él.

Se dejó hacer el amor con toda la ternura del pasado, siempre debajo de él. Gohan entraba y salía de ella enternecido, movido por las enormes emociones que toda ella le inspiraba. Videl se dejaba en total apatía.

Quería otra cosa.

Quería algo más.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntará aquel que todo lo arruinará, que todo lo renovará.

—Gritar.

* * *

Al final del sexo, el ímpetu que Gohan le puso a sus embestidas logró estimularla lo suficiente como para permitirse disfrutar un tanto más que al principio del acto. Cuando él terminó y se desplomó sobre ella y no tardó en dormirse, aferrado como tantas veces a su cintura, ella lloró sin emitir sonido. Las lágrimas resbalaron solas. Iba a tener que luchar por este matrimonio, para sentirse ella y para inspirarle a él todo lo que alguna vez tan intensamente habían sentido. No iba a separarse, ¡eso jamás! No iba a rendirse, no siendo como era ella, tan sanamente obstinada. Iba a hablar con él, iba a decirle lo que le pasaba e iban, juntos, a buscarle solución, una que evidentemente debería ser más profunda que una cena y un cuarto de hotel por una noche.

Pasara lo que pasase, tenían que resistir.

A la madrugada, antes del amanecer, volvieron a Paoz. Gohan se acostó; Videl le dijo, fingiendo calma y alegría, dos cosas que lejos estaba de sentir, que lo acompañaría en un momento. Gohan cayó en un pesado sueño y nunca se enteró de qué pasó después. Ante el tocador, el cuarto sumido en una oscuridad sólo interrumpida por la luna llena que se colaba por la ventana, Videl se miró, como pudo, al espejo. Así como no era la mujer más femenina, ella nunca había sido enferma de su apariencia, nunca hacía caso a las modas, nunca perdía tiempo en aquellas alienadoras patrañas; ella no era superficial. Al verse en el reflejo, pese a estar difusa, a no poder apreciarse en totalidad, vio su edad. No; vio más que su edad. Veintisiete años, esos tenía; cuarenta, cincuenta, esos se vio. Tragó saliva, se quitó la ropa y se puso pijama y bata. Tenía veintisiete y vivía sumida en la tranquilidad de las montañas, rodeada de silencios, genuinamente ocupada de su familia, pero sin tiempo ni energías para ocuparse de sí misma, de la salud de su amor por su marido, de su propio y nada egoísta (cuidarse es quererse) bienestar. No pensaba nunca en ella, ¡porque ya no era ella! Era, ahora, una versión defectuosa de sí misma, un foco sin luz, la nada. ¿Dónde se había ido aquella esencia que tan genuina sentía en su juventud de aquella joven valiente y decidida con destellos de rebeldía? Su carácter, sus respuestas, su alma. ¿Dónde? ¿Quién era esa mujer avejentada sin sueños ni esperanzas, sin amor propio, sin pasión? ¿Dónde estaba la respiración que atestiguaba su existencia?

¿Dónde estaba Videl?

Intentando no terminar de derrumbarse, fue hacia la casa de sus suegros. Quería llevarse a Pan con ella; la necesitaba. Quería acurrucarse junto a ella en la camita de niña y dormir y consolarse con el calor único de su hija. No llegó, sin embargo, a entrar a la casa de al lado: a mitad de camino, frenó ante una imagen: Goten se arrastraba hacia la puerta, totalmente borracho. Trunks lo ayudaba como podía.

Trunks.

* * *

—Dime que no sientes nada y me iré...

* * *

Aquel que no le permitiría, de allí en más, hacer todo cuanto se había prometido: resistir, luchar.

Sacar adelante su matrimonio.

Cuando se vieron, el cielo en el principio mismo del amanecer, él palideció, así como cada vez que _esos_ ojos se interponían en su camino para recordarle su eterna fijación. Goten cayó al suelo como desde que se había emborrachado le venía pasando. Trunks intentó ayudarlo. Goten se reía como loco. Trunks lo abandonó del todo y, enderezándose, hizo un gesto de respeto hacia la mujer.

Era _ella_. Al fin.

—Lo... ¡Lo siento, Videl! —dijo Trunks, nervioso, ante la imagen petrificada de la cuñada de su mejor amigo. Respiró profundo, intentando acumular confianza para que sus palabras salieran de él con más entereza—. Es que Goten se ve que no comió bien y lo que tomamos no le...

Videl, aun cuando sólo sentía angustia en su pecho y pese a no notar lo que provocaba en su interlocutor, pudo reír.

—¿Goten, comer mal? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Carcajadas venidas de la necesidad de alejar el dolor, no de lo divertido de la situación, escaparon de ella. Trunks se dejó llevar y estalló en risas también.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy diciendo tonterías! Goten, si hay algo que siempre hace bien, es comer. Ok... —Trunks rascó su nuca, apenado—. Tomó todo lo que había en la fiesta, incluyendo el agua de los floreros, casi. Lo siento, tuve que haberlo vigilado y...

Videl no dejó de reír. Dijo:

—¡No es necesario que me des explicaciones! Relájate, Trunks. Lo ayudaré a ir a su cuarto y ya. No le diré a nadie, lo prometo.

Trunks suspiró, aliviado.

—¡Gracias, Videl! Es que la señora Chichi se enfada y la tierra tiembla...

—Lo sé, lo sé...

Goten, sentado delante de la puerta, empezó a dormitar. Trunks dio dos pasos hacia Videl.

—Por cierto, no es necesario que lo lleves tú; yo puedo hacerlo.

—No es necesario. Ya mucho que lo trajiste hasta acá.

—Pero no podrás tú sola. Cada día está más pesado, este Goten.

Rieron juntos, mirándose. Videl, por un momento, había sido capaz de olvidar la angustia. El pecho dejó de adolecer.

—De acuerdo.

Trunks levantó a Goten de un brazo y Videl hizo lo propio del otro. Ella abrió la puerta y, entre los dos, subieron la escalera haciendo perpetuo silencio. Una vez en el cuarto, lo arrojaron a la cama y se marcharon, casi, en puntas de pie. Videl frenó al pie de la escalera. Giró hacia la puerta del antiguo cuarto de Gohan, donde Chichi solía dejar durmiendo a Pan cuando la cuidaba. Ante la mirada de Trunks, quien detrás de ella no le perdía detalle, Videl negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró Trunks.

—Nada…

Se fueron. En el exterior, caminaron silenciosamente hacia la casa de ella, al lado de la de sus suegros. Videl abrió la pequeña cerca y allí mismo, dándole la espalda a Trunks, se dispuso a despedirse. Nomás contemplar la entrada de su casa, la angustia por quien en el cuarto dormía sin ella retornó. Respiró, por la angustia que le quitaba el aire, con marcada dificultad. Trunks, que seguía, sin que ella siquiera lo sospechara, sin perderle el mínimo detalle, indagó:

—Videl, disculpa, pero...

Ella, sobresaltada, volteó en un exagerado ademán hacia él.

—¿Qué? —largó, fingiendo la sonrisa más infame.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces nerviosa.

Atrapada. Videl no pudo creerlo. ¿Tanto se le notaba la angustia que le quemaba el pecho, que el joven y desabrido Trunks lo había notado? Se odió por ser tan mala actriz.

—Es que... —Miró sus pantuflas. Tenía que fingir, tenía que convencer al mundo de que nada sucedía. Lo que entre Gohan y ella ocurría a nadie más que ellos le concernía—. Gohan y yo fuimos a cenar y dejamos a Pan con sus abuelos. Y bueno, pensaba traérmela, pero...

Se quedó sin palabras. Se paralizó ante la atenta mirada de Trunks. Esa mirada, pronto, le pesó. Era como si cada pupila fuera un ladrillo, como si cada ladrillo pesara una tonelada, como si cada tonelada estuviera en uno de sus hombros. Insoportable.

—Discúlpame, Videl. No quise ser entrometido.

Videl, sin soportar más la situación, volvió a darle la espalda. No quería que nadie lo supiera, que alguien notara que Gohan y ella no estaban bien. ¡Le daba pena! Se sentía, en su matrimonio, una total fracasada. Tembló sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, aguantó las lágrimas, maldijo. El problema no era Gohan; era ella. Algo le ocurría, ¡sí! Algo le pasaba y por eso sentía tal desconexión física y emocional con su marido. No había más química y eso, por ser Gohan el único y gran amor de su vida, le aterraba. ¡Amaba a Gohan! ¡Lo hacía! Pero la química ya no era igual. El tacto ya no se sentía como antaño, tampoco las conversaciones, el fluir de su vida juntos. Sus labios ya no estaban naturalmente unidos a los de ella. Y esto, todo esto, era demasiado para ella.

—Videl...

—Descuida, Trunks. En serio, no pasa nada.

—Estás temblando... Y... Bueno, tú no eres así.

El clavo se le incrustó en el lugar exacto, en el centro de su alma. Trunks, al parecer, tenía mucha más empatía de la que parecía tener siendo tan despreocupado joven. Derrumbada, tanto como inestable por esos ladrillos infernales de particular tono azul, Videl tuvo que decirlo:

—No te preocupes. Ya se me pasará.

Y volveré a ser la de antes, se dijo; volveré a desear la intensidad en cada cosa que diga, en cada cosa que haga. Volveré a ser la Videl de antes.

Renaceré.

No me voy a extinguir.

—Videl, si te parezco atrevido puedes echarme, pero, si necesitas hablar... ¿Sabes? No tengo sueño... Tú, _digo_, puedes... contar conmigo.

* * *

—Y gritar sobre mí.

* * *

Impresionada, ella volteó una vez más. Trunks no parecía él. Rascaba su cabello, serio, mirando fijamente el suelo. Algo de rojo adornaba sus mejillas. ¿Quién era ese dulce muchacho? ¿Dónde estaba el díscolo Trunks de siempre, ese que hacía travesuras mañana, tarde y noche? ¿Dónde estaba ese muchacho que juraba conocer?

—Es un lindo gesto de tu parte. Pero, Trunks, no te preocupes por mí. Los adultos, en cierto punto, nos volvemos amargados. —Intentó reír para menguar la tensión; no funcionó. Su risa fue cualquier cosa menos eso; fue peor que nada—. Los problemas pesan de otra forma.

Trunks se encogió de hombros. El rojo aumentó en sus mejillas. Los ojos rodaron a un lado, buscaron no hacer contacto directo. Trunks parecía...

«¿Triste?».

Videl dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Las manos dejaron de rascar la nuca y se hundieron en los bolsillos del jean. Trunks se apenó aún más.

—Nada. Disculpa, no quise meterme en tus problemas. —Se dio vuelta—. Ya me voy, es tarde.

—Bueno... Adiós.

—Adiós.

Trunks corrió y después voló a incalculable velocidad. Al verlo volar como un pájaro y atravesar con tanta justicia el cielo, Videl recordó cuando ella lo hacía. Se recordó cortándose el cabello ante el espejo de su tocador, se recordó llegando a Paoz totalmente sonrojada. Recordó cuánto, sin saberlo, le atraía Gohan.

Y ya no más. Ya no era lo mismo.

En la cama, dándole la espalda a Gohan, pensó en lo que le había dicho a Trunks. Los adultos se vuelven unos amargados. Qué frase más de adolescente frustrado, furioso con la vida. Pero era verdad. Para ella, ahora, lo era. No era sólo Gohan: sentía que ella, más allá de él, ya no era la misma. Algo parecía haber muerto, no evolucionado como se supone que debe ser al crecer. Era una esposa y madre dedicada, una hija atenta a los manejos de su padre; era una mujer que hacía muchos, demasiados años, no pensaba en sí misma.

Y ahora no era más que una adulta amargada que ya no era capaz de nada más que avanzar por inercia, dejarse llevar. Hacer sin sentir.

Estaba atrapada y nadie podía ayudarla.

¿O _él_, acaso, podría?

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final I**_

* * *

_Holis, bienvenidos a _Química_, un fic que ya tengo bastante avanzado y que, además, no tendrá muchos capítulos. Calculo que serán, más o menos, unos siete. Quizá más, quizá menos. Todo depende de algunos detalles sobre los cual aún no me decidí. _

_No voy a extenderme mucho, simplemente comentar por qué estoy escribiendo esto. Tengo tres motivos: el primero es para darme el gusto de escribir una historia sobre infidelidad, algo con lo que no estoy demasiado familiarizada al escribir, por lo menos no si me refiero a una infidelidad «clásica»; el segundo es que me agrada esta pairing absolutamente crack y, como prácticamente no existe ningún fic de ellos, decidí escribirlo yo; el tercero es por mera práctica de escritura, por ejercicio y nada más. _

_Si de casualidad están del otro lado leyendo este disparate, les agradezco de corazón. ¡Gracias! Un honor, de verdad. También, agradezco de corazón a quienes le dan una oportunidad a mis historias. ¡Siempre agradecida! Es un honor maravilloso. _

_Gracias a __**Kattie**__ por leerlo antes de que lo publique, por sus críticas y sus consejos. ¡Divina, amore! Gracias también a __**Dev**__, __**Hildis, Dika**__ y __**Akadiane**__ por apoyarme tanto mientras dudaba de subirlo o no. Hermosas todas. _

_Mi idea original era escribir un fic de lemon y nada más, una especie de oneshot extenso donde pudiera probar algunas cosas en narración de escenas íntimas, pero me entusiasmé con el drama que me transmitió la idea de la infidelidad. Iba a publicar este fic en otra página, pero finalmente decidí ajustar las escenas a un rating que me permitiera publicar acá. Culpo a Diva Destruction, un grupo de música gótica que descubrí hace relativamente poco, por inspirar una historia más «incorrecta», profunda y humana, protagonizada por dos personajes muy grises, con muchos aciertos e innumerables fallos. _

_Y eso. _

_Sin más… _

_Nos leemos. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	2. II

Dorado.

Es dorado el color que inunda el cuarto, mientras ella y él se funden en lo mismo, en un único ser. Ella lo aprieta contra sí, lo obliga a pegarse a ella; él se entrega como, se supone, ningún hombre lo ha hecho jamás.

Al borde de la cúspide, a punto de rozarla y gritar por su causa, el dorado parece transportarla a un lugar completamente diferente, un lugar que no es ese cuarto, que no es ese tiempo, que no es ese hombre.

Una lágrima se desliza, trágica, por su mejilla.

El recuerdo le desfigura, de ahí en más, la realidad.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**II**

* * *

Llegó de Paoz a las siete de la mañana. Entró volando por la ventana, la cerró y bajó la persiana lo más posible, a fin de evitar el insoportable sol matinal. Se desvistió en la penumbra, y trayendo puesta sólo la ropa interior, se metió bajo las sábanas. Se puso boca abajo e intentó dormir; nada. Un algo sin forma estaba adherido a sus emociones y no lograba, por más que lo intentara, evadirlo. Intentó pensar en la chica que había besado contra la pared en la discoteca. ¿Era rubia o castaña? Cuando logró recordar que era pelirroja y muy bonita, creyó olvidar al fin. Y no, no lo hizo. Rememoró las manos de la chica, la respiración contra su cuello mientras él ponía en acción la curiosidad adolescente de sus manos. Suspiró al evocar la placentera sensación de besar a una mujer, rodeado de oscuridad, ruido, humo y juventud; al sentir la música ahogando los gemidos que provocaba en ella con sus caricias.

Pero ni la excitación que tal recuerdo le transmitió pudo borrar la preocupación que experimentaba.

Había dejado el celular justo encima de la mesa de luz, bien cerca de él. Buscó auriculares tanteando en el desorden de la superficie de la mesa, esquivando un sinfín de tonterías, y cuando dio con ellos, los enchufó al móvil, se los colocó y miró, en la oscuridad, la pantalla. Apretó el modo aleatorio y una estridente música punk rock lo transportó a otra realidad. Escuchó música minutos enteros, más de una hora inclusive. Cantaba sin emitir sonido, mirando la persiana que, por sus rendijas, le hacía llegar líneas de sol en pleno fulgor. Siguió las líneas hasta las paredes, hasta su cuerpo tumbado en la cama, mientras sonaba la discografía completa de la banda de moda y él cantaba las canciones con la mente vacía, sin pensar, sin nada más que esforzarse sobrehumanamente en bloquear la preocupación, en no hacerle lugar, en evitarla y no evocarla nunca más.

—Videl…

Detuvo la música.

Nunca la había visto así. Temblorosa, no le sostenía la mirada. Parecía devastada, al borde del llanto, a punto de estallar por una suerte de desesperación. Parecía cualquier cosa, menos ella. Ella, que siempre era de tan marcada forma, que tenía una personalidad tan avasallante, que sabía gritar y quejarse, pero también preocuparse, emocionarse, sentir a aquello que la rodeaba.

Ella, a la que él tanto…

Levantó el celular, que hasta ese momento descansaba sobre su pecho. Cambió la lista de canciones y puso una en particular, de una lúgubre banda de rock que sólo de tanto en tanto, cuando tenía cierta clase de humor, escuchaba. A sus diecinueve años, Trunks era lo que podía denominarse un chico «normal»: tenía gustos normales, hacía cosas normales, se encaprichaba y sufría y se alegraba por cosas normales. Pero, como todos lo tenemos, él tenía un lunar que lo volvía peculiar.

Ella.

—Para qué… —dijo cantando, al ritmo de la canción. Sus dedos, encima de su estómago, marcaban el compás al golpear su propia piel—, para qué mierda fui…

Se había prometido, hacía años, ir lo menos posible a Paoz. Porque lo que le ocurría cuando iba allí no era «normal». Lejos estaba él de entender que el concepto de «normalidad», bastardeado por el mundo, no era algo que cualquier persona pudiera alcanzar. Ninguna, de hecho. Siempre hay lunares; él, en el fondo, lo sabía.

Pero aún no era lo suficientemente maduro como para entenderlo.

Pronto, sin embargo…

La canción terminó. Trunks se obligó a no pensar más. No obstante, pensó. No sólo pensó; decidió. Si no hacía lo que creía correcto, «normal», no podría sacar a Videl de su mente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, nada se había movido de su lugar. Gohan le dio un beso suave en los labios, la saludó con cariño, lo hizo y se volcó a sus obligaciones. No sólo trabajaba, sino que además continuaba estudiando. Ahora iba por una nueva maestría, una de tantas. Merecía todos los buenos resultados que obtenía, pues Gohan era una persona admirable por su inmensa dedicación al estudio. Era impresionante. Videl bien sabía cuánto se esforzaba y con cuánta pasión lo hacía.

Pasión, esa palabra que tan ajena sentía.

Pan se había ido con su abuelo paterno a entrenar, como de costumbre; el silencio empujaba a rememorar. Se dedicó a limpiar, acordándose mientras lo hacía de cuando peleaba con delincuentes para limpiar las peligrosas calles de Satán City. Pensó, entonces, en El Gran Saiyaman Nro. 1 y Nro. 2. Recordó, dejando caer la aspiradora de mano al suelo, cuando Gohan y ella practicaban aquellas ridículas coreografías y, agitados, interrumpían la práctica con besos y después con pasión. Pasión, lo que parecían haber perdido, la que tanto habían conocido en la juventud. Pasión por lo que sentían por el otro y por el altruismo, por la vida, por la paz y el amor.

Qué idealistas habían sido alguna vez.

Videl recogió la aspiradora, la vació, la guardó. Salió de la casa sin rumbo preestablecido, necesitando, ante todo, escapar. Esa casa era como un embudo que la succionaba y le quitaba toda la energía vital. ¿Por qué no sentía voluntad de nada, ni siquiera de renacer, como un fénix, de sus cenizas? Darle significancia a su vida, recuperar su esencia, pensar por lo menos un poco en sí misma. Apasionarse. Salir de la rutina en pos de hallarse. No sabía para dónde disparar: estaba a oscuras ante un muro donde no había ninguna puerta. Ninguna.

¿Qué hacer?

Frenada en medio de la nada, bajo el sol de plena tarde, resignada, se encaminó por fin a la casa de sus suegros. Si bien Chichi era una persona de gran carácter con la que de tanto en tanto era sencillo chocar, era también una mujer inmensa, admirable. Quizá, si obviaba los temas con Gohan, si disfrazaba sus sentimientos y le pedía un consejo...

—¡Videl, justo iba a llamarte! Hice café y unas galletas. ¿Por qué no vienes? Trunks vino a visitar a Goten.

Trunks, de nuevo.

Videl se dejó llevar por Chichi a la cocina sin querer ver al amigo de su joven cuñado, avergonzada por lo sucedido a la madrugada. Al verse, tanto él como ella se encogieron de hombros.

—Hola, Trunks.

—Hola, Videl.

A un lado de su mejor amigo, Goten, visiblemente dormido, tomaba de a ínfimos sorbos un café cortado. Ojeroso, denotaba la evidente resaca. Videl tomó asiento ante ellos. Luego de que Chichi le sirviera una taza, se dedicó a observar, abstraída en desordenadas elucubraciones, a los amigos. Goten simulaba sentirse bien ante su madre, pero los chistes maliciosos de Trunks, burlándose metafóricamente de su estado de la noche anterior, atragantaban al hermano de Gohan, que nervioso intentaba silenciarlo. Trunks se reía como loco.

Menos cuando, accidentalmente, la miraba a ella.

¿Por qué Trunks parecía triste al contemplarla? Videl no emitió palabra, ni siquiera con Chichi. El ánimo de pedirle un consejo a su suegra se le fue al diablo en minutos. Trunks continuaba fastidiando a Goten y la vida parecía más básica que nunca. Qué fácil parecía reír, disfrutar, relajarse; qué difícil empresa aquella, cuando es un nudo lo que provoca dolor en nuestro pecho, por las venas enredadas por todo cuanto existe, cada problema menor, mediano o grande. Qué difícil luchar cuando no hay fuerzas. Qué fácil extirpar la mente, alma y corazón en pos de la auto-anulación.

Ella sentía, aún, el ardor de dolor en el pecho. La angustia le latía en carne viva. ¿Pero por qué Trunks, el relajado Trunks, el joven y feliz Trunks, se tildaba al cruzarle la mirada?

* * *

—¿Por qué lo hacías? —le preguntará pronto, sintiendo el resbalar de los dientes por su espalda.

—¿No es obvio?

* * *

Ella no lo sabía aún, pero Trunks luchaba, al mirarla, consigo mismo. Desde hacía años que ella, para él, no era una más. Quizá, si lo analizaba en detalle, jamás lo había sido. Videl siempre había simbolizado todo lo sensual y prohibido de su persona, porque ella siempre le había gustado, porque él siempre se había sentido obnubilado por ella, porque Videl había sido, en su pre-adolescencia, la primera mujer en resaltar.

El amor platónico, eso era y sería Videl para Trunks.

La mujer del hermano de su mejor amigo; eso era, por desgracia, también.

Lo que había decidido Trunks era volver a Paoz. No era algo que hubiera hecho en una situación normal, no era alguien que se desesperara hasta el punto de no dormir por la incertidumbre de ver en un estado anormal a una persona, pero era Videl. La había visto muy mal, muy fuera de sí, muy apagada. Videl, que siempre irradiaba energía, actitud y vida. Videl, que no encajaba con aquel espectro con el que se había encontrado hacía unas horas.

No lo soportaba.

Quería indagar; no lo haría. ¿Quién era él para hacerlo sino un conocido, uno más entre todas las caras familiares que Videl tenía a su disposición?

No era nadie.

Apretando la taza, los nervios acudieron. ¡¿Para qué había ido?! Se martirizó un momento: ¿para qué, si siempre es lo mismo? Termino igual: devastado por no tener ningún derecho a nada, más que a mirarla, a mirarla y nada más, jamás. ¿Para qué vengo, si termino desesperándome por tenerla al frente, si no resisto mirarla, si me fascina hasta el punto donde siento que perderé el control? Para qué, para qué mierda vine, carajo. Saludó a Goten y se dispuso a irse, incómodo como cada vez que iba a Paoz, el lugar que más esquivaba en todo el planeta Tierra desde que su fascinación por Videl había rebalsado todo límite moral y ético. Videl, que no soportaba preocupar a las personas, que no quería que nadie jamás pensara que algo le ocurría, que era más débil que fuerte desde hacía tiempo, se puso de pie.

—Te acompaño afuera. Voy para aquí al lado.

Una mirada más, y él tembló, odiándose, por tener tal fijación por ella. Videl, por su parte, se empecinó en alejar toda duda de él. ¡Nadie debía ver las fisuras que su alma ostentaba! Ante todo, el orgullo: nadie debía ver lo que ella tanto deseaba ocultar. Afuera, caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta de la casa de al lado. Ante la cerca, como a la madrugada, frenaron. Videl la abrió, tanto a la cerca como a su boca, mas no a la honestidad brutal de los sentires que rebalsaban su corazón:

—Siento mucho lo de anoche —dijo. Sonrió al notar que su tono no delataba nada—. No quise preocuparte. Tenía sueño, no estaba muy en mis cabales. Acababa de volver de una salida con Gohan y...

Él luchó con su propio ser. No lo digas, no lo hagas notar, no le hagas saber que si hay una mujer en el mundo que será tu eterna cuenta pendiente, esa es ella. No permitas que ella sepa que cada vez que la tienes cerca la piel se te eriza y ella se te redondea, se te embellece, se te vuelve la mujer más atractiva, atrayente. No dejes que ella lo sepa, que ahora, mientras la tienes al frente, notas cada curva de su cuerpo y te pierdes en una perpetua fantasía que, por ser ella la mujer de un amigo, jamás en la vida podrás cumplir.

No te delates, Trunks. Videl nunca lo tiene que saber.

—Está bien —susurró él, sus ojos en el piso—. Es que me pareció raro... Tú siempre estás tan...

* * *

—Bella...

* * *

—... Tan llena de energía...

Maldito clavo que te incrustas hasta el límite en mí; el susurro del dolor de Videl volcó por completo su convicción. Quería hablar, decirle que estaba marchitándose, que necesitaba pasión, gritos y locura para surgir de sus cenizas de la cotidianeidad y la rutina; no lo hizo. El tono ya no saldría de su boca con normalidad. Ya no podía disimular.

—Estaba cansada, nada más.

Entonces él, necesitado de mirarla porque algo no le cuadraba, le fijó los ojos. Contra el azul, el celeste se tornó más pálido. Se convirtió en el blanco de la nieve. Videl algo ocultaba y él pudo notarlo. Encaprichado, porque él siempre había sido, ante todo, un muchacho caprichoso, dijo justo lo que sintió:

—Algo te pasa. —Ante la impresión de ella, él tomó más valor. Ella siempre inspiraría convicción y vigor en él—. Te veías muy angustiada. Y sigues viéndote así. —Después, escondió su mirada, incapaz de sostener por más tiempo a semejante mujer. Cerrados sus ojos, suspiró; la culpa por ser tan endemoniadamente entrometido lo tapó—. Perdón, me pasé. Sólo espero que, si es algo malo, se solucione pronto.

Videl contuvo las lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que ese muchacho notara tanto con tan poco? ¿Por qué era Trunks y no Gohan quien notaba su angustia latente?

¿Por qué no era su marido quien se mostraba tan preocupado por ella?

Al verlo tan aniñado ante ella, tan distinto al Trunks que fastidiaba a Goten en la mesa, Videl recordó que ese muchacho era aquel niño de hacía diez años, el niño que, cuando el héroe Tapion había salido de la caja de música, se había hecho cargo de él personalmente. Comida, apoyo, conversación, después incluso asilo, amistad, hermandad. Trunks era un ser con empatía. Era un ser capacitado para recibir lo que ella necesitaba, mas no se permitía, expulsar de su alma.

Sollozó. Trunks levantó el rostro hacia ella.

—¡No! No llores. —La sujetó de los hombros, desesperado—. Videl, lo siento... No quise...

—Me siento mal y me odio por sentirme mal —dijo ella, envuelta en un llanto trabado, contenido, culposo—. Soy una adulta pero me angustio por tonterías y me odio por ello... ¡No soporto ser tan idiota! Yo no soy así…

—Videl...

Decidido, sujetó una mano de ella. Se miraron al mismo tiempo que sus pieles se unieron, quizá por primera vez. ¿Se habían tocado así en alguna oportunidad? Les pareció que no por el fenómeno que, al tocarse, se produjo en los dos: el mundo pareció revolucionárseles. Un calor excesivo los domó, una atracción natural al otro cuerpo les nació. Trunks sintió que su cuerpo entero se encendía, que su piel era más suave y sensible por el simple hecho de estar en contacto con la de ella. Videl, aunque no lo comprendió en ese momento sino mucho después, sintió exactamente lo mismo. La piel de Trunks y la de ella, pegadas, produjeron maravillosas, aunque peligrosas, chispas.

Videl intentó zafarse; Trunks no lo permitió.

—Confía en mí. No diré nada, soy una tumba. ¡Confía en mí, en serio! No me gusta verte... así.

En un suave ademán, ella se soltó.

—Eres muy buen muchacho, Trunks. Gracias...

Las frases, al ser proferidas, denotaron la falta de aliento en los dos. Una falta calcada. El tacto les había significado la misma clase de revolución. Íntimamente, más por sentirlo que por pensarlo en total racionalidad, desearon tocarse, de nuevo.

¿Por qué?

—Si quieres hablar puedes confiar en mí —insistió Trunks, testarudo como él solo.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mí.

Estaba dicho. Videl acababa de rechazar su ayuda. Y estaba bien. Trunks no tenía derecho alguno con ella, se recordó, porque ella no era nadie más que la cuñada de su mejor amigo. Sólo eso. Era hora, luego de años de atracción desmedida, de aceptar los hechos como lo que eran: la realidad. Videl era la mujer de otro y ese otro era Gohan. Todo sentir que le dedicaba desde muchachito no era más que eso, un sentir, unos cuantos sentires; un montón de tendencias injustificadas que lo empujaban obscenamente, así como amorosamente, hacia ella. ¡Basta! Era hora de olvidarlo. Si ella no quería su ayuda, si ella no quería aceptar lo que él le ofrecía por todo cuanto sentía por ella, entonces no iba a molestarla más. ¡Basta, basta, basta! Pensó en un segundo una verdadera sobredosis de contradicciones, lo atacaron una absurda cantidad de deseos. Era un animal y era un corazón, cubierto por llamas, por las llamas que ella bien sabía prender en él sin esfuerzo alguno. Suspiró pasado el lapso de anhelos y confusión.

—Bueno, me voy. Hasta luego.

Trunks se fue corriendo y después volando, un calco de la madrugada. Videl ni siquiera llegó a devolverle el saludo. Petrificada en la puerta de su hogar, observó enfáticamente el cielo: ¿era impresión suya, o Trunks se había ido denotando cierto atisbo de molestia? ¿Acaso por rechazarlo lo había ofendido?

¿Qué había sido ese chispazo al tocarlo?

Videl ni lo pensó: cuando quiso darse cuenta, observaba sin comprensión su mano. Rio ante el absurdo. ¿Mirar su mano, chispazos? Tonterías. Se sintió una loca, y sintiéndose así por toda la angustia que estaba experimentando por sus problemas con Gohan no le dio a Trunks la importancia que le daría en el futuro.

Aún no era tiempo de arrepentimientos.

* * *

—Todavía no había caído. ¡Estaba a tiempo de no cometer este maldito error...! ¡PORQUE TODO ESTO HA SIDO UN ERROR, TRUNKS! —le dirá al borde del final.

* * *

Pasó la semana. Gohan era tan tierno como siempre, tan atento, tan adorable. Pero insuficiente. Continuaba, entre un cuerpo y el otro, habiendo la misma separación. Era una brecha un algo intangible que oponía resistencia del uno al otro. Los gestos eran dulces, mas la esencia se había disuelto.

Ya no funcionaba. No más química entre los dos.

Videl se ocupó de sus obligaciones como cada día, algunas sin sentirlas, otras sintiéndolas intensamente. Pan, su pequeña, fue la única en lograr sacarle una sonrisa. Lo demás, como el té por la tarde junto a su suegra, la cena en familia, la limpieza, los quehaceres; no sintió nada más que a Pan, que a la niña con carita de ángel que todo lo iluminaba con su mera existencia. Por lo demás, estaba harta, tanto que se creía capaz de explotar en cualquier momento. ¡Era por demás desesperante! Estaba al borde del colapso, más aún por la noche, cuando llegaba la hora de dormir y Gohan y ella yacían en la cama. Gohan le daba un casto beso en la frente, una caricia en su mejilla y se dormía. Y ella lloraba sin emitir sonido por interminables minutos.

¿Por qué Gohan no se daba cuenta? ¡¿Por qué no estaba tan destruido como ella?! Jamás se había sentido tan devastadoramente sola.

Durante la semana, casi no pensó en Trunks. El chispazo era cosa del pasado, un algo absurdo que olvidó bien rápido. Sin embargo, él se mantuvo cerca. Ella no se enteró, pero Trunks había ido cada día a visitar a Goten. Había rondado por su casa, se había paralizado delante de su puerta, con el brazo levantado, listo para golpear, la cerca abierta detrás de él. Pero no. Trunks la había espiado desde la ventana de Goten, la había visto en la terraza colgando la ropa, en el jardín arreglando las flores, en medio del verde atisbando el cielo con ese gesto tan impropio en ella. Y las lágrimas de Videl seguían húmedas en sus recuerdos. Sentía que debía ayudarla, que ella necesitaba de alguien y que, por algún motivo, nadie estaba a su lado. ¿Por qué?

¿Dónde estaba Gohan en un momento así?

Y, un día, Trunks no pudo soportarlo más.

El viernes por la tarde, el velo de monotonía que envolvía la vida de Videl cayó. Alguien golpeó la puerta de su hogar. Ella, sola en la casa por el trabajo de Gohan y el entrenamiento de Pan, atendió.

—¡Vi-Videl! Siento mucho molestarte. ¿De casualidad has visto a Goten? No hay nadie aquí junto. Golpeé mil veces la puerta y nada.

Trunks, que ya no soportaba atisbarla a la distancia y quedarse cruzado de brazos ante la angustia, pronunció esas palabras de pie ante ella, derechito, con una mano en la nuca y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sin contacto visual. Videl recordó lo que Chichi le había dicho hacía una hora. Lo dijo con una voz inexpresiva:

—Fueron al pueblo del sur, de compras. Goten fue con su mamá.

Trunks bien sabía que Goten había ido con su madre; su mejor amigo le había avisado por mensaje de texto que se atrasaría, que iría más tarde para la Capital, listo para romper la noche con juventud y desenfado. ¡Espérame allá, Trunks! Acá en casa me aburro, Internet anda mal. ¡Mejor nos vemos allá y jugamos a los videojuegos en tu plasma! Pero la excusa era imposible de soltar: necesitaba ver a Videl de nuevo. ¡Ya no podía contenerse! Se sentía más encaprichado que nunca con aquella que jamás podría tener; estaba obsesionado con la anormalidad. Sobre todo, estaba prendido fuego. El chispazo era algo que él no podría dejar atrás: la necesitaba. Y necesitaba, también, ayudarla, verla sonreír, verla brillar como toda la vida. Quería ver la esencia de Videl tan prendida como él se sentía.

Aunque no fuera por su existencia.

—Ah... Bueno, entonces me voy, supongo...

Por un instante, él se remordió la conciencia. ¿Para qué iba, para qué se preocupaba, para qué se volvía loco por una mujer mayor e inalcanzable? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella y mirar hacia otras partes? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en bajar del altar al amor platónico, si era eso, platónico, así y no posible, tangible? Al segundo, sin embargo, se llenó de vital convicción: si está triste y sola, si nadie la está acompañando, entonces yo estaré aquí para ella. Qué adolescente era, cuánto se reprocharía a sí mismo algún día, pero para aprender lecciones de vida hay que vivir. Si él no vivía lo que pronto sucedería, no podría madurar como era debido. Tenía que ser tozudo y plantarse allí, ante Videl, y cuidarla justo como ella lo merecía. Eso era lo que el sentir que sólo a ella le dedicaba le exigía: cuídala. Cuídala y hazle saber que estás aquí, que no está sola, que no tiene por qué mirar el cielo en soledad.

Videl, mientras él se volvía loco con afirmaciones y negaciones, lo vio de repente cabizbajo, endemoniadamente aniñado. ¿El simple hecho de no encontrar a Goten había trazado en torno a él tan notoria aura de tristeza? Videl no vio en ese muchacho al Trunks que conocía. El pinchazo de las manos entrelazadas se cruzó apenas por su mente; más bien, se sintió. Por supuesto, y ahora era bien consciente de ello, era mentira aquello de que lo había olvidado. Su piel se erizó a la vez que su empatía sentía necesidad de preocuparse por él.

En algunas cosas, eran tal para cual.

—¿Quieres... pasar? Haré café. Puedes esperar a Goten aquí si quieres, Trunks.

Se miraron. Trunks se sonrojó. Videl, al notarlo, no pudo evitar impresionarse. No: ya no era normal lo que sucedía: él no reaccionaba así por cualquier cosa. Trunks sacudió la cabeza. Le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Llenos de dudas, de convicción, de miedo, de confusión, entraron en la casa. Aún no lo sabían. Ni ella, que sólo tenía corazón para sentir la angustia del marchitar de su matrimonio; ni él, que ansiaba lo que jamás podría tener desde hacía demasiado tiempo. No lo sabían, pero desde ese punto en adelante ya no habría marcha atrás.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final II**_

_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer! ¡El fic tuvo muchas visitas! ¡Tuvo muchos más comentarios de lo que pensaba! ¡Estoy gratamente sorprendida y muy feliz! __**Mil gracias por leer, gente. **__Quiero agradecerle especialmente a __**Kawaii Destruction**__ por sus enriquecedoras observaciones. ¡Me vienen más que bien, muchísimas gracias por hacerlas! Haré todo por mejorar. Mil gracias, emperatriz. n.n También gracias a il mio amore __**Kattie**__ por aguantarme cuando me pongo densa con Trunks y Videl, así como a __**Michiru**__ por siempre incentivarme a mejorar. ¡Tan lindas! _

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a __**Dev**__, __**CarXx**__, __**Loregar**__, __**NebilimK**__, __**Kawaii**__**Destruction**__, __**CcY**__**Briefs**__, __**Dalara**__, __**M**__**Briefs**__, __**Akadiane**__, __**Tourquoise**__**Moon**__, __**Kikky**__ y __**Mikamitta666**__. ¡GRACIAS POR DARSE UN MOMENTO PARA COMENTAR! Y __**Skipper1**__, MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS, me halagó muchísimo tu comentario, ¡te lo agradezco con el alma!_

_Sin más, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima! Nos leemos. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	3. III

—¿Has vuelto a ver a esa mujer?

—Sí, pero ya no es lo mismo.

—La has olvidado…

—No exactamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando eres adolescente y te enamoras de esa manera tan vehemente, creo que jamás lo olvidas, no del todo.

«Ella, en cambio…».

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**III**

* * *

Entró y observó la casa de forma circular en su totalidad: los libros tapaban todas las paredes de la sala principal. Qué impresión le daba y cuánto le recordaba a la pared de libros de su abuelo, el Dr. Brief. Gohan sí que era un erudito. Sonriendo, caminó despacio hacia el modular, donde apreció una foto de Pan, toda pequeñita e imposiblemente tierna sentadita en una roca. Al lado de la niña, notó la foto de casamiento de Gohan y Videl. Siempre sonreía al ver esa foto; la veía feliz y eso lo hacía feliz. Al sentir la presencia de Videl detrás de él no fue capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo. Quería tocar su mano.

* * *

—No quiero que esto termine… —dirá, apretándola amorosamente contra él.

* * *

Por la preocupación y por la necesidad de tocarla; para eso había ido cada día de la semana al lugar prohibido, a Paoz. Bien sabía que caía en picada, que cada vez podría soportarlo menos, pero la angustia de Videl era tan palpable y tan constante que no podía hacer más que mantenerse cerca. Su amor adolescente, además de su sana tozudez, de su obstinación innata, hacía que no fuera capaz de seguir su camino sin saber antes que ella se encontraba bien. El espiarla cada día desde la ventana de Goten, la devastadora imagen de ella atisbando el cielo con tan doloroso gesto era suficiente para él: había llegado el momento de indagar. Aunque no tuviera derecho a ello, lo haría.

Recordó al papá de Goten combatiendo contra Hildegan: «si yo no lo hago, nadie lo hará», había dicho. Nadie parecía notar el estado de Videl, ella parecía disimularlo con magistrales actuaciones. ¿Pero por qué Gohan no lo notaba? Lo había cruzado el miércoles, lo había saludado, le había preguntado cómo estaba todo; Gohan había respondido «muy bien», palabras acompañadas por una de esas sonrisas serenas de él. Notarlo tan tranquilo lo había irritado en demasía. Y Videl, la que todo lo merecía, tristeza pura al atisbar el cielo. Algo era injusto. Así que haría lo que Gokuh recomendaba en sus recuerdos: si nadie nota lo que le pasa, entonces yo me ocuparé.

No quería verla llorar nunca más.

—Siéntate donde quieras —dijo Videl unos minutos más tarde mientras él divagaba, trayendo café en una bandeja.

Trunks vio lo que estaba sobre la bandeja: dos tazas, una azucarera, una pequeña lechera para cortar el café. Ni lo pensó:

—Permíteme ayudarte.

Sujetó la bandeja. Al hacerlo, rozó por un instante las manos de Videl, que sostenían a cada lado. Las miradas se cruzaron un significativo segundo en el que Videl se sintió extraña, justo como desde el primero de esos particulares encuentros con Trunks le venía pasando. Cuando Trunks bajó la mirada, ella se relajó. Él elevó la bandeja y, así, se la quitó. Llevó el café hacia la mesa, apoyó la bandeja y se sentó delante del televisor. Al notar su ubicación, Videl, ya alejada del lapso anterior, habló por cortesía:

—¿Quieres ver alguna cosa en la tevé?

—N-no.

—¿Seguro? Eres libre de...

* * *

—… pedirme lo que quieras, Videl.

* * *

—... de hacerlo, de mirar lo que desees.

Trunks disintió. No quería hacer nada más que derribar el muro que lo hacía ser nadie para ella en pos de poder acercársele, de poder ser imprudente, de poder ayudarla en lo que estuviera a su alcance, todo con tal de detener su palpable dolor. Miró la taza, se perdió en la oscuridad del café, contuvo el maldito rojo que ella le plasmaba en las mejillas. No podía animarse. La incomodidad dio inicio; ni uno ni otro emitieron sonido. La televisión se encendió de un segundo al otro. Trunks se fijó en Videl y ella rio apenas.

—¡Veamos qué hay de interesante!

Videl, más nerviosa de lo que creía estar, fue de canal a canal. ¡Cualquier cosa mejor que el silencio! Cualquier cosa menos una mención a su llanto del domingo. Muy segura estaba, pensando en la empatía tan notoria de alguien como Trunks, que él aprovecharía la soledad para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, para ofrecerle ayuda una vez más. Ella, por supuesto, no quería algo semejante. La frustraba pensar en que alguien pudiera ir más allá de su muro de fortaleza —fingida a tremendas alturas— y ver fisuras en ella. Videl no era alguien a quien le agradara, en absoluto, denotar debilidad.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que parecía prestar total atención al televisor que tan fijo miraba, algo que de ninguna manera estaba sucediendo. Trunks se fijó en ella. Pronto, cayó en el conocido lapso de toda la vida: la escrutó como tanto deseaba hacerlo, enteramente y frenos, sin prisas. La miró sin temer que alguien descubriera su fijación. Estudió la piel: era blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos, tan bien conocidos ya, eran de ese color celeste exquisito, tan grandes y redondos esos ojos que todo parecían provocarlo. Su cabello, que no llegaba a los hombros, tan distinto al corte masculino que tenía cuando la conoció en el torneo, tan negro y brillante como la noche. Las manos, de dedos largos y delgados, de uñas cortas aunque prolijas que imaginaba deslizándose por su piel.

Su boca se entreabrió.

Las uñas, filosas uñas, deslizándose por su espalda. Luego por su pecho, luego por su estómago. Un escalofrío lo atravesó; se sumió en un momento surreal al morderse el labio. Juró estar a solas con ella en un lugar oscuro, sintiendo la suave respiración chocando contra su piel. Juró estar junto a ella, abrazándola, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Se mordió más.

Juró que ella lo abrazaba, en respuesta; que todo se lo contestaba. Y las uñas resbalaban y la respiración aceleraba.

Y más. Se mordió aún más.

Juró que los labios se pegaban a los labios, las pieles a las pieles y las almas a las almas. Y la respiración, con el apretar impetuoso de las uñas sobre la piel, era sucedida por un sonoro, erótico, grito.

Se mordió el labio de nuevo, tanto que, pronto, se lastimó.

—¡Ah! —siseó.

Videl dejó de pasar de canal, largó el control sobre la mesa y atisbó a Trunks. Los ojos saltaron de ella.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Trunks despertó, se llevó una mano al labio, tocó y luego estudió sus dedos: sangre. Se insultó a sí mismo, ciertamente impresionado por esto que acababa de pasarle, el viajar libre de sus ojos por el cuerpo más deseado de su vida transformándose en un anhelo que, en su mente, había pasado como una película. Videl salió corriendo para el baño, y él, solo, se odió por su extrema imprudencia. Ahora, su cuerpo estaba prendido fuego.

—Maldita sea... —farfulló nervioso.

Cómo deseaba a esa mujer.

Había mezclado todo: se había dejado llevar por el físico olvidando el verdadero motivo de su visita, indagar. No sólo no lo había hecho, sino que además se había prendido como el maldito adolescente que era. ¡Felicidades, Trunks!, se dijo con odio. Quería irse. Sujetándose el labio, maldiciéndose y aguantándose las ganas de tocarse para aplacar el calor que lo domaba, Trunks se vio incapaz de hacer nada. Con la piel erizada y la mente imposibilitada de razonar, se limitó a esperar. Videl apareció con una caja, un botiquín.

—Permíteme, Trunks.

Videl apoyó el botiquín en la mesa, sacó algodón, lo humedeció con alcohol y lo apoyó en el labio inferior de Trunks, que al sentir el fastidioso ardor se hizo hacia atrás, apretando fuertemente los párpados. Sin darse cuenta, por puro acto reflejo, sostuvo las muñecas de Videl para alejar el algodón de él. La tensión cayó sobre los dos. Videl se paralizó un momento; al siguiente, reaccionó. Sonrió con cierta pena.

—¿Fui brusca? —inquirió al retirar el algodón.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron. A centímetros de él, encontró la mirada de ella. Sin siquiera parpadear, enamorado demencialmente de ella y la dulzura que acababa de regalarle, susurró un tímido «no». Y allí mismo se perdió; traspasó toda barrera intraspasable por tratarse ella de la esposa de Gohan al quedarse clavado a su mirada y no abandonarla más. Estaba obnubilado, fascinado por la belleza de Videl. Ella sintió —las miradas son las únicas que lo hacen sentir— la intensidad que él puso a su contemplación. Eran los mismos ladrillos del primer encuentro. La piel de los dos se erizó, más al notar que él la estaba sujetando aún pese a que ella ya había alejado el algodón. Confundida, Videl entendió que era un lapso idéntico al de las manos tomadas de días anteriores, ese lapso que había dejado atrás a la fuerza.

¿A la fuerza?

Alejó sus manos hasta que Trunks terminó por soltarla. Despertaron al mismo tiempo.

—Quédate quieto para que pueda curarte.

Trunks tragó saliva, revolviéndose en la silla. Otra vez la había tocado y otra vez se había terminado antes de cuando él lo hubiera querido. Mucho antes.

—Sí…

Echó hacia atrás su cabeza, con Videl de pie a su lado. Abrió apenas la boca, y ella limpió la sangre del labio. Ella escrutó el rostro de él: mejillas rojas, agitación, ojos entrecerrados apuntando hacia el extremo opuesto de donde ella se encontraba. La estaba evitando.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué eran todas las actitudes sospechosas que le notaba últimamente?

¿Qué eran esos lapsos de quietud que la atacaban cuando estaba ante él?

—Ya. No sangra más.

—Gracias, Videl.

Ella ni lo miró; tomó el botiquín y lo guardó en el baño. Retornó, como si nada, a la sala. Trunks miraba la taza que no había tocado, abstraído, hasta bloqueado, asustado. Se sentó junto a él pero él no la observó.

—¿Cómo te cortaste? —preguntó, más por compromiso que por algo más, Videl—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me mordí el labio sin querer. A-a veces me pasa…

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí…

No la miraba; su mundo era la taza y de allí jamás se alejaron los ojos. Videl sintió que el momento se extendía por la eternidad. ¿Qué magia extraña paralizaba así el tiempo? Vio a Trunks como un adolescente con todas las idas y vueltas que uno que se precie tiene impregnadas al alma. Le pareció frágil, en conflicto consigo mismo. ¿Cuándo Trunks, que siempre le había parecido tan encantador muchacho, que toda la vida parecía barrer con su personalidad, había sido eso que ella estaba notando? Estaba en shock.

Todo cuanto sucedía era por demás inesperado.

Necesitando cambiar de tema, ella dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—Supongo que… los saiyajin tienen problemas con eso de la fuerza.

Trunks, por debajo de la mesa, apretó los puños. Era un volcán de confusión, anhelos y culpa.

—Sí, muchos. Todo el tiempo…

—A veces me pasa. O me pasaba, mejor dicho… —La mirada resplandeciente de Videl, apagada en los últimos tiempos, menguó aún más—. En la época en la que alcancé mayor fuerza, a veces, si por ejemplo me enfadaba y daba un portazo, rompía la puerta. —Pese a los nervios y el recuerdo de algo que hacía siglos no le sucedía, una anécdota de la Videl que ya no era, pudo sonreír.

Trunks sintió cómo esa suerte de ímpetu arrasador que lo tenía subyugado bajó a la tierra. Sin más, lejos de aquella imagen sugestiva que tan bien había plasmado en su mente, se dejó llevar por ella hasta donde ella quisiera.

—Me pasó mil veces —comentó él, permitiéndose reír un momento—. Supongo que es normal. La naturaleza saiyajin no es adecuada para la vida en la Tierra.

—Aunque debe ser peor para Gokuh y Vegeta, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Ellos son puramente saiyajin. En cambio, Gohan, Goten, yo…

—Lo noto en Pan. A veces jugamos en el jardín y ella es tan bruta. ¡Me deja moretones!

—Eso no es nada: mi hermana se hizo la costumbre de rasguñarme.

—¡Te debe dejar todo marcado!

—Sí. La odio…

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el diálogo había fluido tan bien que se encontraron riendo, juntos, mirándose a los ojos, relajados.

—Creo que no le tienes mucha paciencia a Bra.

—¡Claro que se la tengo! Pero ella es un diablo. Como todos la consienten y la tratan de princesa, piensa que se le tiene que cumplir cualquier capricho.

—A mí me parece muy linda. Cuando nos juntamos y Pan, Marron y ella se ponen a jugar, siempre se le ocurren unos juegos muy originales. ¡A la vuelta, Pan siempre habla y habla de esos juegos!

—Del endemoniado guerreros y princesas…

—¿Ese cuál es?

—Bra agarra sus mil millones de muñecos y peluches, los lleva al sótano de casa e inventa que estamos en una misión de conquista como las de mi papá. Ella es la princesa y, junto con sus soldados, tienen que conquistar el planeta.

—¿«Estamos»?

—Oh, sí. Cuando Goten viene a casa, él es su mano derecha. Siempre viene a molestarnos para que juguemos con ella…

Videl se mató a carcajadas. Qué niña particular era Bra. Notó el fastidio meramente fraternal de Trunks y un recuerdo la acechó de repente.

—¡Pero tú no eras muy distinto a ella! Siempre andabas jugando a la guerra con cientos de robots. ¡Y es más! Cuando pasó lo de Tapion, siempre andabas cortando cosas con la espada que te regaló.

Trunks se mató de risa junto con ella. ¡Qué pena que recordara algo semejante! No obstante, lo tomó con humor:

—Hasta que le corté un mechón de cabello a Goten sin querer…

—¡Ah, sí! Chichi te persiguió por toda tu casa. ¡Lo recuerdo! Estaba furiosa. ¡Hubo que cortarle el cabello muy corto a Goten! Lloraba, pobrecito…

—Desde ese día, mamá no me permitió jugar más con la espada.

—¡Menos mal!

Rieron de nuevo. Trunks recordó el café. Tocó la taza: estaba tibia. Se bebió todo el líquido de un trago. Al hacerlo, Videl rio aún más. Se respiró un ambiente tan distendido que él, casi sin darse cuenta, lo dijo:

—Te noto… mejor que la última vez. —Rascó su nuca, nervioso—. Me alegra mucho.

Videl no fue la misma desde ese punto en adelante: paralizada ante él, con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido, se sintió tremendamente avergonzada.

—Viniste porque te quedaste preocupado, ¿verdad? —dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, mirando su taza, la bandeja y la nada misma; todo el universo, menos él.

Trunks notó su cambio. Se odió por haber hecho semejante comentario.

—Disculpa, no quise…

—No. —Videl dio énfasis a su respuesta moviendo su cabeza a un lado y al otro, en negación—. Es… muy noble de tu parte. Te lo agradezco… Fue muy infantil de mi parte llorar así el otro día. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

—Lo sé. Pero… Videl, tú… —Trunks, con la mano aún en la nuca, se tironeó del cabello. El labio aún le ardía, así como el corazón; un poco de valentía bastó y sobró para proseguir—. Tú siempre te preocupas por todos y eres fuerte y decidida…

Y perfecta, tan endemoniadamente perfecta que no tolero mirarte, agregó Trunks en sus pensamientos; eres tan perfecta que no soporto estar ante ti.

—Tú eres distinta, no eres de las personas que lloran por cualquier cosa…

Videl se asombró al escucharlo. Nunca, estaba segura, había hablado tan en profundidad con él. Se dijo que estaba conociendo una faceta de Trunks muy sensible, delicada y también admirable. Le pareció adorable. Detrás de ese muchacho que bromeaba y se hacía el líder, el portador de la sangre real saiyajin, había un muchachito que observaba el entorno y no dejaba escapar ningún tipo de detalle. Trunks era un muchacho atento, amable y educado. Era reconfortante hablar con él así por primera vez.

—Gracias por ver eso en mí —dijo ella, emocionada.

Trunks la miró a los ojos. Videl, al sentir el peso de los ladrillos tirando bajo tierra su cuerpo y su ánimo, se tapó la boca con tres dedos, el codo apoyado en la mesa.

—Es la verdad, nada más.

Los dedos apretaron la boca; las miradas se mantuvieron pegadas por interminables, sofocantes, segundos. Un nuevo lapso se manifestó: Trunks notó que era mentira, que la verdad era la imagen de ella atisbando el cielo con aquel devastador semblante; Videl supo que Trunks le leía la mirada con pasmosa facilidad. ¿Por qué? Él también se halló asombrado por un momento, mas no para siempre: leo sus ojos porque ella me importa, porque siento algo inmenso por ella, porque me importa más que la mayoría de las personas. Lo hago porque ella es especial para mí.

«¿Por qué Gohan no nota algo tan obvio?».

Trunks frunció el ceño que bastante fruncido tenía_ per se_, por aquella inexorable herencia paterna que lo hacía ser un muchacho caprichoso, obstinado, orgulloso también. Sintió un pinchazo de furia hacia Gohan; lo alejó en un santiamén. Quizá, como se había dicho antes, ella no dejaba notar lo que, para él, tan evidente era.

Pero, si ella tenía un problema, ¿por qué no lo hablaba con su marido?

Videl no pudo más, el peso de la mirada y la debilidad que no le permitía mantener la fachada la vencieron: lloró. Se levantó de la silla y dio vueltas por la sala, descontrolada. Su muro acababa de derribarse y ahora se sentía desnuda ante una mirada demasiado intensa como para ser tolerada. Unas manos apretaron sus hombros y fue en ese mismo momento donde la situación cedió.

No podía callarlo más: su dolor era evidente y Trunks lo sabía tan bien, quizá mejor, que ella. Por algún motivo, hasta entonces desconocido, él sabía más de ella de lo que ella pensaba y esperaba.

—Videl, no sé qué te sucede. ¡Y sé que estoy siendo entrometido, perdóname!, pero _no soporto_ verte así… ¡Es como si te estuvieras tragando todo, y no lo entiendo! ¡Si necesitas hablar con alguien, por favor, cuenta conmigo! Si no tienes con quién hablar ¡yo te escucharé encantado! —Las manos apretaron más los hombros amados, soñados; la boca expulsó todas las palabras contenidas durante años—: ¡Quiero que cuentes conmigo! ¡Yo te escucharé! ¡Lo haré!

Ella giró sobre su eje, haciendo que las manos se soltaran de sus hombros. Tapándose la boca, sólo tuvo que mirarlo un segundo a los ojos para poder permitirse, por primera vez, ceder ante su intensidad adolescente: su rostro avanzó hacia el hombro de Trunks, se recostó en éste y los ojos bien cerrados, al fin, liberaron las lágrimas que derramaba cada noche; a diferencia de cuando lloraba junto a su marido, dormido él y despierta ella, ahora sí hizo ruido. Chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Lo siento…! —susurró entre lágrimas una y otra vez.

Trunks, que creyó que le explotaba el corazón por tenerla llorando así, apretada a su hombro, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada… —farfulló, loco de ira, amor y empatía, acunándola dulcemente.

En el futuro, él lamentará haberse comportado así. Se dirá que su imprudencia no tiene perdón, que por ser tan entrometido y caprichoso había perdido mucho y ganado poco, sólo un puñado de recuerdos asfixiantes que jamás lo dejarían y la sensibilidad ante ciertos aromas, ciertas texturas, cierto tipo de luces. Y nada más. Pero no podía volver al pasado, no a solucionar el error que cometió cuando dijo lo que dijo:

—Te escucho, Videl…

Ella, sin parar de sollozar, apoyada aún en el hombro de él, tembló al escucharlo. En su fuero interno, deseó lo que tanto desearía al atarse a Trunks: gritar. Debía gritar, debía decirlo todo, largarlo, escupirlo. ¡Debía sacarse el dolor de adentro, gritar cuánto lamentaba sentir que Gohan ya no le inspiraba el mismo amor del pasado, por el desgaste de la relación, por sus estudios y su trabajo y todo eso que hacía mientras ella atisbaba el cielo sin más, sin sueños, sin libertad! Sin alas para volar.

También se arrepentirá. Antes del final, lo hará.

—No aquí —dijo, desconociéndose, Videl. Ya no tenía nada que perder—. No puedo hablar aquí...

—Torre Satán, cuando tú quieras.

Impresionada, ella indagó:

—¿Torre Satán?

Trunks intentó, como pudo, no sonrojarse. La apretó más fuerte. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro: qué bien se sentía ese calor. Era mejor que en la más clara de sus fantasías.

—Recuerdo cuando Gohan tenía que cuidar a Goten y nos llevaban a los dos a los videojuegos frente a la torre... ¿No es un buen lugar? Que sea donde tú digas, entonces.

Que él recordara algo semejante la enterneció. Su cuerpo dejó de lado la tensión ante la ternura que le recordó quién era Trunks: un muchacho, el amigo de Goten. Nada más, nunca.

Se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas con los dedos. Sonrió y asintió.

—Mañana por la tarde…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Videl se arrepintió justo después de aceptar. Trunks se mostró tan aliviado al escucharla —¿por qué?— que no pudo contradecirse en cuanto quiso hacerlo. Concordaron un horario exacto, los dos visiblemente emocionados por todo y por nada, por el pequeño aunque significativo momento que habían compartido. Quiso, ella, decir algo más, lo que fuera; no llegó. Se escuchó un motor proveniente de afuera. ¡Goten, ayúdame con las bolsas, no te vayas para adentro, oye! Eran su suegra y su cuñado. Trunks le hizo una educada reverencia.

—Mañana por la tarde, Videl.

No la miró. Trunks abrió la puerta y corrió hacia Goten. ¡Eh, te estaba esperando! ¡Trunks, pero…! ¡Bah, bah! Me quería ir de casa, el día no estaba para esperar adentro. Videl me invitó un café mientras esperaba. ¿Qué te pasó en el labio? Nada, nada... ¡Señora Chichi, yo la ayudo! ¡Oh, Trunks! ¡Qué amable eres! ¡Está posando, mamá! En realidad es diabólico. ¡Diabólico!

Videl observó la escena desde el umbral de la puerta. Trunks llevaba las bolsas en las dos manos, Goten le hacía caras y él le sacaba la lengua, burlón. Goten terminó por adelantarse, y cuando nadie más que Trunks permanecía en el exterior, él volteó hacia ella. Videl se paralizó cuando él la miró fijo, muy fijo, demasiado fijo. Una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa decoró el rostro de Trunks antes de dejar de observarla.

Cuando ya no pudo divisarlo más, ella se sintió sumida en la misma cotidianeidad de cada día. Atisbó el cielo con el mismo gesto que ya se hallaba inmortalizado en el recuerdo de Trunks. Se sintió patética, tanto que, furiosa consigo misma, se adentró en su hogar, se empapó de la insatisfacción que la embargaba y dio lugar a un nuevo latido de la angustia. Pronto, estaba desolada como antes de hablar con Trunks. Por la noche, luego de acostar a Pan, al echarse en la cama junto a Gohan, que leía un complicado libro junto a la lámpara de noche, lo observó en el peor de los estados.

Tenía ganas de tener sexo.

Un sexo tan pasional que fuera capaz de hacerla olvidar de todo en un momento. ¡Sí! Quería ese sexo hecho fuego, ese fuego hecho pasión, de quienes se unen porque el amor que se tienen los hace sentirse uno. ¡Uno! Quería recobrar la unión natural de su cuerpo y el de Gohan, recordarla, instaurarla y perpetuarla. ¡Para siempre, Gohan! Para siempre la chispa de su amor en armonía con la chispa de su pasión. La misma chispa dividida en dos, dualidad de dulzura y erotismo la de una relación verdadera. Se dio vuelta, sin embargo, segura de que Gohan no aceptaría. Cuando no hay voluntad, tampoco hay esperanza. En el fondo de su ser sabía que estaba siendo una estúpida, que debía hablar con Gohan y no con Trunks; pero no quería hablar con Gohan, ese era el problema. Porque el problema era ella. Irle a Gohan con sus dramas, a los cuales ella no les daba el valor que tenían, no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a hacer. Era un lapso: pronto, volvería a unirse apasionadamente a Gohan. Podría recomponer la relación esforzándose al máximo. Sólo debía reunir fuerzas. Quizá, si tomaba a Trunks por un confidente, si se expresaba y expulsaba todo el dolor, podría fortalecerse. Nada más que eso le hacía falta para recuperar la salud de su matrimonio.

¿Realmente?

* * *

Cuánto le había costado dormir. Había pensado en ella hasta gastar todos sus recuerdos, hasta distorsionar todas sus fantasías. Pero finalmente había logrado conciliar el sueño. Al despertar, Trunks, tan feliz que la sonrisa era incontrolable, hizo sus actividades —era asistente de su madre en el laboratorio— a la velocidad de la luz. Se largó sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, entusiasmado por serle de ayuda a Videl, por haberse ganado su confianza. ¡Quería verla bien! Nada deseaba más.

* * *

—Te quisiera hacer muy, muy feliz…

—No podrías —dirá ella, sin embargo—. Eres muy joven, Trunks. No lo entenderás, no ahora. Pero no es tu culpa…

»La culpa es toda mía.

* * *

Voló a Ciudad Satán chocándose de lleno con el cielo y, ante la Torre, se cubrió lo mejor posible con gorra y lentes oscuros. Esperó.

Videl no venía.

Trunks la buscó con la mirada. Nada. La buscó, al fin, con el ki. Cerca de la Torre, media hora después de la pactada, la encontró en una de las tres fuentes de la plazoleta, de espaldas al lugar de encuentro. Como si no quisiera ser vista. Preocupado, Trunks la sorprendió sentándose junto a ella.

—¿Videl?

Ella se sobresaltó. También usaba un gorro y unos lentes. No le respondió; los nervios se le notaban a la legua. Trunks, intentando animarla, bromeó:

—¿Verdad que es molesta la gente y la prensa? Ser heredero de algo es una mierda.

Videl, hasta escucharlo tapada por la bola de angustia que ahora había tomado la forma de su sombra y la había cubierto por completo, se permitió reír en un amargo intento de resistir.

—Es muy, muy molesta —aseguró, limpiando con inmenso disimulo sus lágrimas.

Él, al ver tanta ternura en ella, en sus gestos, en su estado, se vio abrumado por la atracción. La locura empezó, sin más, a florecer.

Después de la pausa que tanta perfección le provocaba, dijo:

—¡Al fin alguien me entiende! Odio ser Trunks Brief y tener que andar cuidándome de los malditos periodistas de esas ridículas revistas de espectáculos. ¡Ya quisiera yo poder hacer lo que se me venga en gana en el momento en el que se me dé la gana!

* * *

—... Estar así para siempre.

Así, desnudo como lo estará, encerrado con ella como lo estará, atado invariablemente a ella como lo estará. Estar así, desnudo y ella desnuda, desnudos y en carne viva.

Perdidos.

* * *

Ella rio apenas. Sí, claro que se sentía identificada con él. ¿Cómo no? Si lo pensaba, ellos eran ciertamente parecidos: hijos de gente importante, familia adinerada, desprecio por la fama, atracción por las artes marciales, ansia de vidas con perfiles más bajos que los de sus progenitores. Si había alguien que podía entenderla siendo Videl Satán en persona, ese era Trunks Brief, heredero de la Capsule Corp., la compañía más poderosa del mundo.

—¿Te arrepentiste, Videl?

¿Qué clase de capacidad tenía ese joven con ella, que le presentía todo y jamás le erraba al clavo? Videl, anulada, asintió. Se había arrepentido con una enorme facilidad. Al despertarse, se sentía llena de energía, dispuesta a hablar y descargarse en pos de fortalecerse; con el avanzar de la jornada, la minimización de su problema la llevó a decepcionarse: ¿de qué le iba a servir hablar con un adolescente que seguramente terminaría riéndose de sus problemas? Había ido porque algo dentro de ella anhelaba contar lo que le sucedía; no lo había enfrentado por no soportar su imperdonable debilidad.

—Yo jamás le cuento a nadie lo que me pasa —aseguró, seria. Las lágrimas, de momento, quedaron atrás—. Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada, aunque quiera.

—Eso no es bueno —respondió Trunks. Se mostraba, pese a los nervios que Videl le generaba, convencido. El problema era, ¿de qué? Ella no tenía idea; él jamás había estado tan seguro de algo como de esto: ayudarla a ella, servirle a ella, ser usado por ella para que pudiera estar bien—. Vivo rodeado de gente extraña que nunca dice lo que piensa o siente, sino que lo expresa con sus comportamientos. Siempre me ha irritado eso de mamá y papá: deberían ser más francos y no esperar a que uno les lea el pensamiento. ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Siempre intenté ser distinto a ellos, por lo menos en ese aspecto. Pienso que decir lo que nos pasa es algo... sensato.

Videl rio por tercera vez.

—Es muy sensato, sí. Eso habla... bien de ti, Trunks.

Sacando pecho, contando cada esbozo de sonrisa que ella le regalaba, él prosiguió:

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! Todos pasamos por malos momentos, ¿qué tiene de malo admitirlo? Videl, no te preguntaré qué te sucede, ¡juro que no insistiré más!, pero sí te recomendaré que hables con alguien de confianza. ¿Lo has hablado con Gohan?

Videl negó, su boca entornando un amargo gesto. Trunks notó el ceño fruncido por debajo de los lentes, el apriete que las manos de Videl ejercían sobre la loza del borde de la fuente en la que estaban sentados, el tiritar irregular de su cuerpo, la palidez.

El problema se llamaba Gohan.

Trunks, aun cuando la añoraba con cada molécula de su ser, aun cuando sentía por ella un gran cariño atado a una eterna admiración platónica, se lamentó de la situación. ¿Gohan y ella con problemas? Creerlo le costaba sobremanera. Ellos dos eran la pareja ejemplar, el ideal a seguir, la perfección. Ellos y Pan eran la más dulce de las familias, la más pura de las que integraban los Guerreros Z.

No era posible.

Trunks dejó de cavilar cuando Videl se puso de pie. Se disponía a marcharse. Sujetándola del brazo, él no se lo permitió. De pie ante la fuente, se miraron. Por debajo de los lentes oscuros, lo hicieron con extrema fijeza. No había contacto directo entre sus pieles, mas bastaba estar en contacto al fin. Una pequeña nueva revolución se suscitó entre los dos.

—¿Por qué no tomamos algo? No te preguntaré nada más, lo prometo.

—¿Para qué tomar algo juntos si no vamos a hablar?

—No quiero que te vayas así.

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Triste!

—Trunks, no somos más que conocidos. ¡¿Qué te importa lo que me sucede?!

En el tono, Trunks percibió el carácter. ¡Era la vieja Videl! ¡La que nada se callaba, la que todo lo admitía! Aguantándose sonreír, hizo lo que debía para despertarla: provocarla.

—¡Yo sólo estaba siendo cortés! ¡¿No te parecería muy frío de mi parte que te viera triste y no quisiera animarte, siendo que nos conocemos hace más de diez años?! ¡Bah! Mujeres...

—¡Mujeres, dices! ¡Pero mira qué machista resultó el niño!

—¡Si somos amables, nos critican! ¡Y si no lo somos, también!

—¡Bah!

Videl se desasió de él. Trunks, al verla cruzada de brazos, ofendida por demás con su actitud, sonrió notoriamente, sin aguantarse más.

—Ésta eres más tú —dijo en tierno tono.

—¡¿Acaso dices que no soy más que una histérica?!

—Digo que no te quedas callada cuando algo te molesta; eso es muy propio de ti. No tragarte lo que te pasa como estabas haciéndolo hace un momento.

Al entender la intención de Trunks, revivir a la Videl de siempre a través de la muestra de su carácter, ella se derrumbó. Quizá el método había sido un tanto burdo, mas la intención había sido buena.

Y aunque no venía de su marido, era la intención que necesitaba que tuvieran para con ella.

—Me rindo. Confiaré en ti...

Porque Videl ya no tenía nada por perder. Su alma estaba apagada, la pasión se le había borrado del espíritu y la relación entre Gohan y ella agonizaba. Y eso, se juró por enésima vez, ante aquel con quien sería infiel, no iba a suceder. Porque ella iba a luchar.

O eso pensaba, de momento.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

**Nota final III**

_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer! Por sus hermosos comentarios y los favoritos también. Estoy muy contenta por la respuesta que tuvo este pequeño experimento. ¡Estoy muy entusiasmada! _

_No tengo mucho para decir más que agradecerles puntualmente a __**Dev**__, __**LDGV**__, __**Akadiane**__, __**Dika**__, __**Steel**__**Mermaid**__, __**Mikamitta666**__, __**Loregar**__, __**Ardisha**__ (XD), __**Tourquoise**__**Moon**__ y __**Fiorella**__ por sus reviews. A las últimas dos, a __**Fiorella**__ y __**Tour**__, les quiero dedicar este capítulo, porque SIEMPRE están, porque siempre me incentivan a mejorar y son dulces y hermosas. ¡Las adoro, chicas! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!_

_**Steel Mermaid**__, espero no caer en los lugares obvios. Tengo mi perspectiva sobre esta clase de temáticas, pero creéme que apuesto a describir esto desde cómo puede pasarle a cualquiera. No quiero que haya ni buenos ni malos, no quiero que todo se reduzca a la insatisfacción sexual de Videl y nada más; aspiro a otra cosa, a algo más grande y profundo. ¡Espero mi planteo vaya tomando más forma con el correr de los capítulos! Mil gracias por estar desde hace años del otro lado, linda. =) _

_Gracias __**Dev**__ por darme latigazos virtuales para seguirlo. ¡Me encanta que me leas! ¡No sabés cuánto! Te quiero, amiga. _

_Y eso… ¡Gracias por leer! Sé que esta insistencia de Trunks es un poco pesada, pero me parece que era necesaria: Videl no iba a ceder fácilmente, no va con ella hacerlo. A partir de acá, como decimos en Argentina, «se pudre todo». XD ¡Espero hacerlo lo mejor posible! Voy a esforzarme. =)_

_Gracias __**Kawaii**__ por tu entrevista. ¡Te recontra mega admiro, Emperatriz! Sos la mejor._

_¡Ah! Y en el prólogo dije que esto iba a durar unos siete capítulos. Creo que me quedé corta. Por mis cálculos, serán unos diez u once. Por ahora. ¡Luego veremos! No me voy a presionar mucho con eso. ¡Quiero disfrutar y nada más! _

_Besos a todos, nos leemos. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	4. IV

—¿Te pasa que ciertos ambientes te recuerdan sensaciones?

—Sí.

—Esta luz, por ejemplo...

—Me trae recuerdos, sí.

—A mí también, Trunks. Me trae recuerdos...

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**IV**

* * *

No hablaron, no cruzaron ni una palabra, no hasta ese momento. Ante el café que ella pidió, al igual que él, en una modesta cafetería ubicada a mitad de cuadra en una pequeña calle de Ciudad Satán, Videl no tuvo más opción: debía mostrar las cicatrices, debía confesar sus sentimientos. Debía admitir la verdad:

—Gohan y yo no estamos en buen momento. —No miró a Trunks al decirlo; fijó la vista en la cuchara que estaba junto a la taza, sobre el platito. Sollozó y se arrepintió de decirlo—. Lo siento...

—¡Videl, no! No pasa nada, no te disculpes. Lamento escuchar esto.

Lo hacía. Si bien pronto protagonizaría el gran desliz de la vida de esa mujer, si bien era ella única e irrepetible para él, lamentaba el mal momento que atravesaba con su marido. Admiraba a Gohan, lo hacía desde siempre por verlo como ese hermano mayor que nunca había tenido y siempre había deseado, un hermano admirable, perfecto. Recalcitrantemente perfecto. Un instante de furia convulsionó sus facciones. Videl lo escrutó, impresionada. ¿Por qué, a Trunks, todo lo que le dolía a ella parecía dolerle por igual? Muy poco le faltaba para entenderlo.

Por desgracia.

Para Trunks, escucharla le significaba entender todo. Con razón atisbaba así el cielo, con razón contenía las lágrimas, con razón era tan palpable su tristeza. Se sintió terrible al entender que ella sufría por el quiebre de su matrimonio.

—Nunca, en más de diez años, tuvimos una crisis... —agregó ella, más avergonzada que nunca por su dolor.

—Por eso no hablas con él...

—Quiero hacerlo, pero no me sale. Lo veo tan maduro y tan ocupado... Lo mío es estúpido, un capricho.

Y no mentía, realmente lo pensaba. Trunks notó que ella estaba convencida de sus palabras. Impetuosamente, largó lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Lo dijo apresurado, deslizándolo con urgencia:

—No es estúpido que te sientas en crisis con tu marido.

Videl, observando la cuchara, esbozó una resignada sonrisa.

—No es su culpa, ¿entiendes? Soy yo... —Fingiendo toda la convicción que no portaba, Videl tomó, con gesto amargo, uno o dos sorbos de café. Dejó la taza en el plato, lo cual provocó un sonoro ruido. Videl, entendía Trunks, estaba furiosa—. Quizá estoy un poco desencantada de mi vida en Paoz... Todo es tan perfecto, tan endemoniadamente perfecto, que me da nostalgia y empiezo a rememorar cosas del pasado. Como cuando peleaba con los delincuentes entre clases...

Trunks, al captar la frustración de Videl, no pudo hacer más que experimentar una pequeña muerte. Al estar por primera vez tan en confianza con su más inmenso amor platónico, se daba cuenta de que ella, quizá, le gustaba más de lo que creía. Mucho más.

* * *

—Tanto que de sólo pensar en que esto se termine... ¡Tanto que...! —balbuceará encima de ella, sensualmente unido a ella, tan devastado por el inminente final como ella.

Clavándole las uñas en los hombros, ella contestará en un absurdo intento de traerlo y traerse a la realidad:

—Terminará...

—¡Pero no quiero...! ¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!

Y llorarán juntos, de ahí en más, él en ella y ella en él, dos cuerpos formando uno hundidos en una bruma de culpas, pasión y desolación.

Terminará, sí.

Quieran o no, terminará.

* * *

Una nueva punzada de odio hizo suyo a Trunks. Habló sin pensar, de nuevo:

—¿Extrañas eso?

Videl esbozó la misma sonrisa resignada de antes. La dejó fija en su rostro en lo posterior.

—Extraño todo. —Y no supo cuánto hasta admitirlo. La llenaron abrumadoras sensaciones que pusieron en peligro la entereza que, con gran esfuerzo, estaba luchando por mantener. Por un momento, pensó en levantarse e irse. ¡Y cuánto se arrepentirá en el futuro por no hacerlo! Permaneció ante Trunks sin más, entregada—. Extraño... No sé, extraño muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Sentirme útil, dar todo de mí por todo cuanto creo que debe hacerse.

—¿Por la justicia?

—Por el bienestar de las personas. Extraño... —La sonrisa la abandonó—. Extraño ser la de antes, esa Videl que peleaba con criminales y daba todo y más de sí en pos de lograr que las vidas de las personas fueran por lo menos un poco mejores. Extraño la adrenalina, las peleas, la emoción. Extraño mucho a esa Videl...

Trunks se dijo, internamente, que extrañaba lo mismo. Al sentir esa suerte de nostalgia por esa mujer de carácter y altruismo que había conocido, lo invadió una gran tristeza. La veía apagada, indefensa, desdibujada, en diametral oposición a esa que solía ser su amor platónico.

Era cierto: Videl ya no era la del pasado.

Creer muerta a la de sus recuerdos era como una estaca en medio del corazón.

—Era una Videl genial —dijo, convencido.

Videl vio la intensidad que él expresaba. Notó un algo poderoso en Trunks: parecía profesarle un inquebrantable respeto, incluso un ápice de admiración. Contrariada por la actitud cada vez más sospechosa de su joven confidente, pensó en la que solía ser. Más palabras brotaron de ella:

—Extraño estudiar.

—¿Estudiar?

—Pensaba seguir una carrera. De joven, lo anhelaba mucho.

—¿Qué carrera?

—Policía.

—Vaya, va mucho contigo.

—Pero no lo hice porque papá no estaba de acuerdo. Gohan, de alguna manera, tampoco: cuando creces, casi inconscientemente, deseas corregir en tu vida los defectos de tus padres, como tú, que no quieres guardarte las cosas así como ellos lo hacen. —Trunks, que la escuchaba atentamente, asintió—. Siempre me molestó la mentira de papá.

—¿La de Cell?

—Sí. Como mamá murió cuando yo era una niña, fue inevitable aferrarme mucho a papá, así como él lo hizo conmigo. Me molestaba, por quererlo tanto, que justamente él se hubiera adjudicado algo que no había hecho. Yo deseaba ayudar de verdad, adjudicándome sólo mis propios logros. De alguna manera, lo que quería era corregir los errores de papá.

—Nos pasa a todos, supongo... —Trunks rascó su nuca—. Admiro demasiado a mi papá por todo lo que vivió en su vida, por haber aguantado humillaciones de ese tirano para el que trabajaba y por haberse sacrificado por todos contra Majin Buu, entre tantas otras cosas que le admiro, como su poder, su inteligencia y su carácter. Pero esas pequeñas cosas que también tiene no son las que le prefiero, ciertas actitudes, tú sabes. Inconscientemente, tal vez, quiero hacer las cosas mucho mejor que él.

—Exacto, Trunks. Me pasa con Pan: quiero que ella me supere en todo, que no cometa mis errores, que tome mis defectos como ejemplo para hacer las cosas mejor. Pero no me siento, ahora, un ejemplo digno de ella...

La tristeza tapó el rostro de Videl. Trunks observó la mano posada sobre la mesa. Qué ganas de estrecharla y darle calor. Qué ganas de besarla, de amarla, de jamás dejarla ir.

—Papá me insistió para que no siguiera esa carrera, porque no creía que fuera para mí. Él siempre quiso que yo fuera una princesa, supongo; que no moviera un dedo para nada. Y Gohan...

—¿Dijiste que de alguna manera tampoco estaba de acuerdo? ¿Por qué?

Videl terminó el café. Apretando los párpados, armó las oraciones antes de proferirlas:

—Gohan quería mantener a la familia. No quería que yo trabajara; quería hacerlo todo él. Con una buena intención, por supuesto, porque Gohan es una buena persona. —Abrió los ojos; sonrió un mero instante a su interlocutor—. Gohan, como sabrás, admira mucho a su mamá, así como Goten lo hace.

—Goten la ama más que a nada en el mundo. Chichi es admirable.

—Lo es. Aunque a veces reñimos por tonteras, créeme que la aprecio enormemente. Ella dio todo por sus hijos. Luchó por ellos cuando Gokuh no estaba, procuró que nunca les faltara nada, fue madre y padre al mismo tiempo. Gohan quería arreglar el error de su papá. No me lo ha dicho nunca, pero entendiendo la relación que tengo con mi papá, me parece algo evidente: Gohan quiere _todo_ para mí y para Pan... Insistirme para que no trabajara tenía que ver con una clase de vida «ideal» que ansiaba darme, no con prohibirme lo que yo quisiera hacer.

Trunks estaba admirado. Qué observadora era Videl, qué bien parecía analizar las cosas. Todo cuanto decía tenía mucho sentido. Todo se lo admiraba.

—Pero lo hizo.

Videl apretó sus manos, ahora entrelazadas entre sus rodillas, bajo la mesa.

—Sí. La intención de darme una vida relajada fue buena pero fue mala también. Nada me entusiasma, mi vida en Paoz es demasiado calma para mí. Quisiera hacer mucho, mucho más...

Trunks sentía la furia viajándole por las venas. Se contuvo de decir con palabrotas lo que pensaba; suspiró y fue lo más educado posible. Estaba colérico.

—Videl, discúlpame... Pienso que... Eh... —Un suspiro más profundo. Debes contenerte, no te vayas de boca, no seas imprudente—. Gohan tendría que haber pensado más en ti. Digo... Él te conoce, él sabe cómo eres. ¿No era muy obvio que no era esa la vida que deseabas? Para mí..., si me dejas decirlo..., es obvio.

Al final, el rostro de Trunks ardía en un adorable tono carmesí. Videl sintió una suerte de ternura. Era como si el que le hubiera dicho esas palabras fuera Goten. Le dio esa ternura de hermano menor, de niño, de muchachito. Y cuánta razón, si lo pensaba, tenía. Trunks tenía la verdad de su lado: ella era apta para otra clase de vida, sus ideales no hacían juego con los de una vida recluida en las montañas. Gohan no lo había notado, había mantenido en alto la idea que tenía de la familia perfecta y la había llevado a cabo casi a la perfección. Salvo por la infelicidad de Videl, todo había salido perfecto. Gohan no había errado en nada.

Gohan sólo sabía tener buenas intenciones.

—Es culpa mía, en realidad —exclamó ella de un segundo al otro, jugueteando nerviosamente con un sobre de azúcar, sus manos nuevamente sobre la mesa—. Es culpa mía porque no estoy afrontando la vida como debería hacerlo. Debería aceptar todo y seguir luchando por mi familia. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Eso, siendo que deseas otra cosa, sería resignarse. Tú no eres esa clase de mujer.

Esas palabras sonaron como música para Videl. Se emocionó sobremanera al captarlas, al recibirlas mientras miraba el dulce rostro del adolescente. Videl deseó abrazar a Trunks. Necesitaba un abrazo fuerte, comprometido. Necesitaba amor. Al pensarlo, al sentir aquella tan puntual necesidad, rompió el sobre de azúcar sin querer. Rápidamente, derramó el contenido en la taza vacía, aunque eso no evitó que también cayera sobre el platito y la mesa. Sus manos eran un manojo de nervios, temblaban así como toda Videl lo hacía. Había algo que ella no estaba entendiendo, tanto en sus reacciones como en las de él.

No se percataba del amor pasional y desmedido que él le tenía.

No se percataba de la alegría que Trunks le provocaba con su compañía.

—También pensé en ser abogada —comentó, necesitada aún de decir todo lo que tanto había callado durante meses, durante años.

—Va contigo, como lo otro.

—Pero es una carrera muy extensa, lleva tiempo y... no tengo ese tiempo. No puedo dejar a Pan sola. ¿Y si tengo un examen y ella está enferma? ¿Y si tengo una jornada de clase muy extensa y no puedo darle su almuerzo, su merienda, ni siquiera el desayuno? ¿Y si no me queda tiempo para jugar con ella en el jardín, como tanto nos gusta hacer? No puedo ni tampoco quiero perderme a Pan.

—Pero sus abuelos...

—No es lo mismo. Quiero estar con mi hija, necesito a Pan. Si no fuera por ella...

—¿Ya te hubieras ido?

Videl sollozó al responder mentalmente la pregunta.

—Sí.

—Pero no es justo que te frenes por ella.

—No eres padre, Trunks —sentenció Videl, un tanto molesta—. No lo entenderías. Y aunque lo fueras, tampoco lo harías.

Al escucharla, él se sintió un tanto menospreciado. Al segundo, pudo comprender la naturaleza de las palabras. Comparó situaciones y, al fin, tuvo su respuesta:

—Sé que una mamá es una mamá. Mi mamá trabaja muy duro y aun así jamás la sentí ausente, porque cuando ella no estaba o no podía, ahí estaba mi abuela y mi abuelo. Quizá..., no te digo que lo hagas conscientemente, pero (espero no te ofendas) como tu mamá murió cuando eras niña, no quieres que Pan...

Trunks no pudo hablar más: Videl se quitó los lentes y lo contempló con fijeza, impresionada por el análisis que su confidente acababa de hacer.

En el clavo.

—Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, Trunks. —Los ojos se llenaron de unas lágrimas que ella bien limpió antes de seguir. Ya no las dejaría caer. Ya no. En cambio, se esforzó por sonreír—. Mi mamá murió muy joven. Tenía mi edad, más o menos. Casi no la recuerdo.

—Te aterra que Pan no te recuerde.

—Me aterra, sí. Y me aterra vivir una vida vacía, siendo que tengo salud. Mamá no tuvo una oportunidad. Yo la tengo y... y no la aprovecho... ¡Estoy desperdiciando mi salud...!

No más fortaleza: ante el recuerdo y la verdad, se tapó los ojos con las manos, apoyó los codos en la mesa y lloró. Trunks se paralizó; no sabía qué hacer. Quiso levantarla y sentarla sobre él, estrecharla en sus brazos, mecerla como si ella fuera una muñeca. Quería besar esas lágrimas y borrar todo sufrimiento de su rostro. Se contuvo de sujetar sus muñecas para destaparle el rostro y entonces notó el entorno: las dos o tres personas que tomaban café en el casi vacío establecimiento quedaron absortas ante la imagen de los dos. Debía llevársela, ¿pero a dónde? Tanteó en su bolsillo su caja de cápsulas, la abrió y se resignó: no había llevado la casa-cápsula. No tenía ningún lugar al cual llevar a Videl.

La contempló. Lloraba sin detenerse. Sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar y nada más, se levantó y arrastró su silla junto a ella. Se sentó a su lado y la jaló hacia él. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Videl se dejó hacer. Contra su oído, sintió el latir exacerbado del corazón de Trunks, quien también estaba agitado, a quien ella parecía haberle contagiado el temblor. ¿Por qué?

—Videl...

—Lo siento...

Ella intentó desasirse; los brazos de él no lo permitieron.

—Llora todo lo que quieras. Estoy aquí.

—Me estoy abusando de tu confianza. ¡Y lloro por verdaderas tonterías!

—No son tonterías: todo lo que te pasa puede pasarle a cualquiera. Que te preocupe tanto la gente y tu familia, que pienses tan poco en ti y tanto en los demás dice muchas cosas buenas sobre ti.

—Son trivialidades...

—No lo son. Te duelen, así que son cosas serias.

—Eres demasiado joven, no lo entiendes...

—¡Oye! No soy un niño. Tengo un año más que Goten.

Trunks rio luego de decir lo último. Videl, aún entre lágrimas, se contagió. Con debilidad, pero lo hizo. Notando cómo menguaba segundo a segundo el tiritar del cuerpo de Videl, sintiendo cómo ella dejaba paulatinamente de sollozar, él habló y habló todo lo que pudo, intentando incentivarla:

—Deberías buscar algo que logre emocionarte, alguna actividad entretenida. ¡Eso hago yo cuando me harto de trabajar con mi madre en el laboratorio! Porque no te das una idea de lo insoportable que es. Entre mi mamá que grita, mi abuelo que no para un minuto de fumar, Tama de hombro en hombro, mi abuela y sus dulces y refrescos, las mil millones de mascotas del jardín interno... ¡El maldito dinosaurio! ¡Siempre se comía mis tareas, me hacía rehacerlas una y otra vez...!

Videl rio más. Sin darse cuenta, estaba de maravillas en brazos de él. No lo notaba, porque su mente estaba en otra parte, pero se sentía bien y a gusto en brazos de Trunks. Sentía que nada malo podía pasar. Pese a su juventud e inmadurez, Trunks la hacía sentir protegida. No era una sensación que la antigua Videl hubiera elegido: ¡ella no quería ser protegida; quería proteger! Pero en ese momento, sintiéndose tan débil, tan desmoronada, nada podía ser mejor que la sensación reconfortante que podían dar dos brazos y un pecho del cual brotaban vehementes latidos.

Era todo cuanto había necesitado: un abrazo, un consuelo, un momento de satisfacción.

Era en los brazos de la persona equivocada.

—¿Y si entrenas con tu hija?

—No hay nada que yo pueda enseñarle a Pan.

—Mmm... ¿Y si vuelves a ser El Gran Saiyaman Nro. 2?

—¡Ya estoy vieja para esas cosas! —Videl largó una potente carcajada.

No obstante, permaneció hundida en el pecho de Trunks. No se daba cuenta de que la satisfacción no era «normal».

—¿Vieja? Videl, eres muy joven aún. ¡Tienes veintisiete, no ochenta y ocho!

Videl frunció el ceño. Se supo sonrojada. Recordó su imagen avejentada ante el espejo y, ante un Trunks exaltado por tenerla pegada a él, negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy fuera de forma.

—¿Ya no entrenas?

—No.

—Deberías retomar.

—Ya no soy la de antes.

—¿Y si sales más seguido con tus amigas?

—¿Amigas...?

—¿No tienes?

—No muchas...

Ninguna, de hecho. Había perdido todo contacto con Iresa, la única amiga «verdadera» que había tenido en la secundaria. La vida, las cosas, los ideales las habían distanciado. Por tenerla en sus contactos en la red social que prácticamente no usaba, sabía que Iresa tenía un muy buen puesto en una importante compañía, que tenía buen pasar y mantenía aquella elegancia y belleza que tanto la caracterizaban. Por lo demás, la desconocía por completo. Y quizá era mejor así. Trunks rio apenas; el movimiento de su pecho, por la risa, la relajó de alguna forma mágica e inexplicable.

—¡Videl, por favor! Enseña artes marciales en alguna escuela de tu padre, busca alguna actividad entretenida, haz ejercicio, date ratos para estar sola (mamá lo hace y dice que la ayuda a no volverse —tan— loca), mira películas, adopta algún pasatiempo inesperado... ¡No sé! Pero haz algo por ti, algo que te dé adrenalina y que te llene de energía. Cuando tú estés bien, podrás estar bien con Gohan.

—No es tan fácil... ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Lo que me pasa no es importante; es...!

—Eres muy buena persona: es hora de pensar en ti.

Se miraron sin soltarse, él con lentes y ella no. Videl, la parte dulce de ella, sonrió con franqueza. Por algún motivo, el diálogo entre ellos era fácil, se daba de manera sencilla.

Era un placer hablar con Trunks.

Él, ante esa mirada y esa sonrisa, se sintió infantilmente enamorado. En el punto más recóndito de su alma, presentía que debía alejarse de ella lo antes posible por la mera existencia de Gohan, que amenazaba desde la nada misma con destruirlo todo; no era capaz de alejarse, sin embargo. Sentía que si la soltaba se le derrumbaría el mundo entero. Fatal, exagerado, pasional, pervertido; todos esos sentires y más eran los que formaban el amor que experimentaba por esa mujer.

—Así crecí, perdiendo clases sin que realmente me importara para irme a trabajar con la policía.

—Derrotando criminales.

—Rechazando los lujos que papá intentaba darme. Prefería donar esa ropa carísima que me daba, esos vestidos que yo jamás usaba. Aunque no voy a mentir: nunca le rechazaba las naves…

—¿Quién lo haría? ¡Las naves son las naves!

—¡Trunks!

Rieron medio minuto. Videl lo escuchó suspirar.

—Ni siquiera ibas a un colegio privado. Ibas a la escuela del Estado.

—Porque quería ser una más. No Videl, la hija de Mr. Satán…

Trunks sintió que era él quien hablaba, no ella. ¡Se escuchó a sí mismo! Era él, desinteresado de todos esos lujos que el dinero bien hubiera podido darle, concentrado en cosas que le gustaban de verdad —las motos, la mecánica, las salidas, los viajes, la libertad— y no en posturas y apariencias. Conmovido por sentir que ella hablaba usando sus palabras, sintiéndose un calco masculino de ella, levantó una mano. Amagó con acariciar la mejilla de Videl; su mano permaneció suspendida en el aire, a medio camino. Se identificaba con ella, lo hacía ahora mucho más que en otros tiempos. No recordaba, francamente, cuánto se parecía a ella. La mano se tornó puño; aún era capaz de domarse.

No por mucho.

—Tu sacrificio es noble. Eso te hace una persona demasiado especial, Videl. Pero... pienso que... es hora de que pienses en ti. Es injusto que no lo hagas, ¡no lo entiendo!

—Cuando eres adulto tienes que priorizar. No es como cuando eres adolescente, cuando tienes tiempo para todo; al crecer, al formar una familia, es ésta la prioridad, no tu propia vida.

—¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! Si tú fueras mi esposa, no permitiría que me tuvieras como tu prioridad. Para mantener la familia pondría todas mis energías contigo, no permitiría que tú sostengas algo sin mi ayuda ni viceversa. Eso te daría tiempo a tener tus cosas... porque…

La culpa calló a Trunks. Videl se paralizó al escucharlo y un denso silencio se produjo, cortado por los autos, por la cuchara revolviendo el café, por el sobre de azúcar al abrirse, por el hombre pidiendo la cuenta al camarero; todo lo que acontecía aparte del mundo que eran los dos. Trunks sabía que había hablado de más y ese error no pasaría desapercibido. Tarde o temprano, el castigo llegaría.

—¿Qué cosas dices...? —susurró Videl.

Trunks no pudo contestar. La soltó y retornó la silla a su lugar de origen, ante ella. El mundo se iba a derrumbar y él se merecería cara escombro sobre el cuerpo. ¡Estaba abrazando a una mujer casada en crisis con su marido y le estaba asegurando que si él fuera su esposo no le permitiría no pensar en ella misma...! Estaba admitiendo todo lo que sentía, incluso las partes aún incomprensibles de su vasto sentir. Y estaba criticando sin querer —también queriendo— al marido de Videl, a Gohan en persona, al nunca criticable y perfecto ser.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Videl, al verse despojada del enternecedor calor, se sintió contrariada. Una subyugante ansiedad la invadió. Observó a Trunks, percibió sus nervios, su edad y sus buenas intenciones. Percibió algo más a lo cual no pudo etiquetar. Quiso abrazarlo de nuevo, quiso indagar: ¿por qué me sueltas? Estábamos riendo, estábamos bien. ¿Por qué cortaste eso, esa paz tan bonita…? Al contener las preguntas, al saborearlas, toda ella se sonrojó.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

—¿Trunks...? —susurró, confundida. Sujetó su hombro. Al notar cómo él le evadía la mirada, traspasó la barrera al quitarle los lentes y dejarlos caer sobre la mesa. Como una madre a punto de retar a su hijo, lo obligó a mirarla tomándolo del mentón—. ¿Qué te pasa?

La pregunta quebró todo al unirse al tacto y la contemplación. Trunks se vio incapaz de contestar y de reprimir. Su sangre fluyó a mayor velocidad, su corazón se aceleró, su piel se sensibilizó junto con su olfato, con su vista; todos sus sentidos se vieron afectados por ella, potenciados en lo consecuente. A Videl, sin darse cuenta, le pasó lo mismo, se vació de reacción y se entregó a la inercia, que no era inercia y nada más: era su instinto en esplendor. Trunks, sin más aire ya, sin más frenos por el deseo que lo recorría, sujetó la mano de ella, que continuaba en su mentón. Una mano rozó a otra en medio del espacio que los separaba, ahora sobre la mesa, y ese roce bastó para electrificarlos. Videl no fue consciente de la situación, no inmediatamente. Petrificada delante de Trunks, perdió, así como él, todo el aire que contenía. Trunks, delirando, excitado, sintiendo la sangre concentrándose en sus más sensibles puntos, no pudo ni quiso detenerse: el dedo corazón y el dedo índice de su mano viajaron juntos sobre la superficie de la mano de Videl, que no se movió un ápice. Subieron hasta la muñeca a un milímetro por hora, bajaron incluso en más pronunciada lentitud, en hipnótico movimiento. El tinte en las miradas cambió así como la naturaleza de la caricia, que no era tierna; era erótica. Los dos corazones latieron a la velocidad de la luz, desbocados, acalorados. El solo hecho de tocarse les había significado perderse, perderse a sí mismos, al resto del universo; a todo. Menos al otro. ¿Cómo podían erizarse así, cómo podían experimentar esos escalofríos tan tremendos, cómo podían sonrojarse hasta lo obsceno por una efímera caricia que por lo erótica que se sentía resultaba inolvidable?

Un descubrimiento, el entendimiento de lo que les estaba sucediendo, los sacudió al mismo tiempo: había piel. Sí, la había como a veces la hay con determinadas personas que jamás elegimos, que nos parecieran predestinadas. Cuestiones químicas que desplazan a la razón, atracción irracional hacia otro ser, deseo sexual nacido de la nada misma por la compatibilidad que existe entre dos cuerpos; sexualmente, ellos, quisieran o no, eran compatibles. Ambos comprendieron todo cuando sus instintos demandaron acariciar más, cuando los dedos se entrelazaron; cuando los dedos, calientes así como rojas las pieles de los rostros, provocaron más escalofríos por lo voluptuoso de la caricia.

Trunks entendió, sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de acariciarla, que así como se sentía implicado e identificado con ella en lo emocional, se sentía también sexualmente atado a ella. Lo hacía por algo que era tan inexplicable como evidente: ella siempre le había provocado calor, atracción. Ahora, lo único que hacía era expresar esa inspiración que toda ella engendraba en su ser. Quien jamás lo había notado, mucho menos sentido, enamorada y sólo con ojos para su marido desde hacía más de una década, era Videl, que en ese Trunks que se le presentaba como un hombre, un adulto, vio el mismo deseo que ella sentía por la caricia de los dedos. Una fuerza incontrolable, impetuosa, la llenó. Se creyó capaz de todo por el ardor que su sangre propagaba por su cuerpo. ¡Estaba viva! Esta mujer está viva, siente y puede, también, hacer sentir. Esta mujer tiene fuerza, juventud, energías para todo, para demasiado.

Esta mujer siente pasión.

Escrutó, fuera de sí, olvidando al entorno y a la realidad, los ojos, la boca, la piel de Trunks y, por un enigmático segundo, se imaginó besándolo, desvistiéndolo, rozándolo con los labios.

Intimando con él.

Videl se soltó en un violento ademán. Sin emitir palabra, salió corriendo de la cafetería. Trunks respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. El mundo se derrumbó, sin más. Pidió la cuenta, se acomodó la ropa, se puso los lentes y salió tras ella. En la puerta de la cafetería, se concentró. Fácil fue hallar el intermitente, por los nervios, ki de Videl. Vertiginosamente, enceguecido por la cortina de deseo que lo cubría, corrió en dirección a ella. Deseaba llegar a su casa y tocarse para saciar el hambre sexual que lo acechaba, como tantas veces lo había hecho, pensando en ella y en nadie más. Pero no: deseaba saciarse debajo de ella, ser su instrumento de liberación, su inyección de peligro y vida.

Quería ser de ella.

Gohan se le desapareció. No lo recordó más, no con semejante hambre a cuestas. Quería ser engullido en cuerpo y alma por Videl.

Ahora.

Llegó a un callejón. Al fondo, en la oscuridad, Videl lloraba tapándose la boca con ambas manos, su espalda pegada a la pared de una vieja fábrica abandonada. Al verlo, ella no se contuvo. Gritó:

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, chiquillo?! ¡¿Acaso me crees una de esas niñas con las que de seguro te besas cuando sales con Goten?! ¡Tengo marido! ¡Y LO AMO! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a...?!

Trunks, movido por su lado más irracional, en celo tanto como platónicamente atraído se sentía, se quitó los lentes, fue hacia ella, destapó la boca sujetando las muñecas y tomó una mano entre las suyas. Retomó, como en la cafetería, la caricia: hizo exactamente lo mismo, ascender y descender, hipnotizar con el tacto y la mirada a la mujer que lo volvía loco.

—Dime que no sientes nada y me iré... —farfulló en un trémulo hilo de voz—. Dilo y te juro que jamás volveré a molestarte…

Videl se vio arrinconada, paralizada. ¡Claro que la volvía loca esa caricia! ¡La volvía loca como nada que hubiera experimentado alguna vez! Era la caricia más erótica y asfixiante que había sentido. ¡Y se odiaba por haberla sentido así, tan a la perfección! Luchando contra el deseo que le nació por él, por todo ese cuerpo joven de prohibido muchacho de mirada penetrante, su razón trató de imponerse. ¡¿Qué mierda haces, mujer?! ¡Es un adolescente y tú estás casada! Los dedos ascendieron y descendieron sobre su palma en amatorio vaivén, y la razón de Videl se esfumó.

En su vida había sentido tal necesidad de otro ser.

—¡Dime que no sientes nada y me iré!

Videl no emitió palabra. Toda su piel estaba erizada; todo su deseo, exacerbado. Quería hundirlo en ella y gozar. Nada más.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué me estás haciendo...?! —chilló sin más escapatoria que chocar contra ese cuerpo que, sin decirlo, exigía el de ella.

Trunks llevó la mano a su boca. Besó delicadamente cada nudillo, cada uña, cada punta de cada dedo. Besó, apasionado, la palma. Sendos escalofríos lo recorrieron. Se sentía más excitado que nunca en su vida. Era ella, la de tantas fantasías; era ella y el aire era de carne, y las curvas eran tangibles, y la redondez era genuina.

Era ella.

—Me fascinas, Videl.

—¿Trunks...?

Él, ido, abandonado en las sensaciones, en las necesidades, besó el dedo corazón. Besó con su boca cerrada, regó diminutos besos que, de haber sido abandonados sin más y no depositados con tal delicadeza, no hubieran tenido ningún tinte distinto a la ternura; por ser lentos, pausados, insinuados, resultaban sensuales. Había voluptuosidad absoluta en los labios del adolescente, que por estar Videl tan encerrada en sí misma parecía, por el momento, el más experto. Y no lo era. Claro que sí tenía experiencia, una «normal» a sus diecinueve años; no era tanta como para comandar la situación con una mujer mayor. Sin embargo, así estaba, demandando todo, montado al deleite de besar la piel que había añorado desde que había descubierto la sexualidad que portaba.

La boca dejó de besar y se limitó, cerrada, a deslizarse a lo largo del dedo corazón. Todo Trunks temblaba, los nervios que el peligro generaba eran extremos; la boca se mantenía en tal concentración que parecía tener vida propia. Los labios se separaron y fue el inferior el que, esta vez, acarició. Fue, vino, de la punta del dedo a la base y viceversa. Videl no reaccionaba; gozaba hundida en y manchada por la subyugante culpa que le florecía del centro del pecho. De repente, los labios dejaron de acariciar: succionaron suavemente cada rincón del dedo. Y la lengua humedeció el entorno, intrusa. Y los dientes intentaron contenerse, ¡no lo hagan, por favor, no! Pero lo hicieron: mordieron la piel del dedo corazón de Videl. Al sentir cómo los dientes se clavaban despacio y apenas en ella, al escuchar el gruñido adolescente de Trunks al hacerlo, al escucharse jadear a sí misma, Videl al fin fue capaz de reaccionar. Retiró su mano, lo miró a los ojos y le dio una sonora cachetada que retumbó en todo el callejón.

Trunks levantó la mirada. Se veía, más que ofendido, más que furioso, triste. Videl vio su edad, su falta de experiencia, su ímpetu y deseo en las pupilas. Videl tardó un segundo en sentirse culpable por golpearlo, al notar el rojo del golpe trazado perfectamente en la mejilla. Sin pensar, perdida ya toda su capacidad para luchar, lo sujetó de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella, como si él fuera un niño que se hubiera portado mal y ella una madre que, luego de reprenderlo, hubiera terminado por sentirse culpable.

Era lo mismo.

Pero al juntarse pecho con pecho, había algo más.

Trunks intentó respirar, en entrecortadas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, contra ella. No la abrazó, no se movió un ápice: estaba aterrado. Era ella quien lo estrechaba amorosamente, era ella la culpable.

—Lo siento… —lo escuchó susurrar, apenas—. Yo no…

—No pasa nada, Trunks…

Sí, sí pasaba. ¡Por supuesto que pasaba! Un muchacho de diecinueve años acababa de amar a su mano como un amante, perdido en las sensaciones que toda ella le desataba. Lo había sido, en realidad: un amante en plenitud, un amante embelesado por su objeto de deseo, por la provocadora de su profundo, tierno, erótico, amor.

Las respiraciones se descontrolaron aún más. Tiritaron los dos, uno contra el otro, seducidos por el calor que los aprisionaba. ¿Por qué temblar, si hacía tanto calor? Lo hacían por miedo: el deseo era tan gigantesco que parecía incontrolable. Los seducía el calor que conformaban juntos, la oscuridad, el ambiente viciado por el aroma de los dos, el fuego de cada extasiado aliento. Los seducía estar juntos, uno contra el otro. Era la novedad el condimento extra del todo.

Trunks tragó saliva. Moría desde siempre por esa mujer. Ella lo volvía loco, lo sacaba de sus casillas, le hacía experimentar las más tiernas y perversas sensaciones, tanto que bien a propósito se había alejado lo más posible de Paoz. Ella le disparaba al infinito la imaginación. Si poder guardarse más el más inconfesable de sus secretos, lo dijo:

—Me gustas mucho.

La voz se despidió de él con dulzura, con timidez. Videl sintió ternura ante la confesión, una ternura tal que ella no fue capaz de pensar en lo indebido del sentir que el muchacho le profesaba.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella.

—Porque eres _la _mujer.

—¿Eh...?

Videl lo estrechó más. Trunks, hasta ese momento congelado, inamovible como una estatua, levantó sus brazos. Juntó sus manos detrás de ella, sobre el contorno de la cintura, allí donde la curva se pronunciaba de tan femenina forma.

—Siempre me gustaste. Quizá fuiste la primera chica en gustarme... —Sin darse cuenta, sus cuerpos abrazados se balancearon, como si la suavidad de una melodía sublime resbalara sobre el aire, en torno a los dos. Un escalofrío nació en él y se reprodujo en ella—. Cuando era niño pensaba que ninguna era como tú. Al crecer... lo seguí pensando... ¡Lo siento...! —Pronto, él se soltó de ella. Le dio la espalda a Videl—. Estoy haciendo cualquier cosa, estoy diciendo tonterías y me estoy comportando como un crío. ¡Soy un idiota!

Es que él no era así. Él era soberbio, frontal, creído, aplastante, genial. Él era el de potencial de líder, el cerebral, el galán, el príncipe. Él era único. Ahora, ante su punto débil —Videl lo era, lo sería—, se comportaba como un infante de primaria, como un niño enamorado de una encantadora profesora, como cualquier cosa menos él mismo, ese que creía ser, ese del que se jactaba ser. Es que ella, realmente, lo sumía en un estado involucionado: lo convertía en un niño tímido y sensible. Y odiaba eso. Odiaba que Videl, a la que jamás podría pertenecerle, fuera la única y máxima en tener tal poder sobre él. Videl, de repente, le sujetó los hombros. Ella hundió el rostro en la espalda de él. Lloraba; los espasmos irregulares de su cuerpo lo atestiguaban.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Un espasmo. Dos, tres. Videl lloraba porque por tan sólo escuchar tan conmovedoras frases había sentido una caricia del pasado, la resurrección de un momento, la familiaridad. Videl había evocado su adolescencia al lado de su novio, del antiguo Gohan. Practicaban coreografías, paraban y se besaban. La pasión arrasaba con sus cuerpos y dejaba intactas, aunque prendidas fuego, las almas, que al verse despojadas de sus límites se veían capaces de soñar y ser una en lo consecuente. Videl lloraba por la caricia del pasado, una que la había llenado de deseos de retroceder.

Quería ir hacia atrás.

Quería volver.

—Trunks... —Un espasmo más, uno inconsciente: volvía atrás por fin, sí, pero pronunciando el nombre equivocado—. Yo...

»Voltea...

Las manos apretaron los hombros, instando a Trunks a obedecer. Él, domado por ella, domado como imaginaba serlo por ella, obedeció finalmente. Volteó, y al mirarse a los ojos se produjo una nueva revolución, la definitiva.

Adiós a los frenos, a las cuerdas opresoras, a la moral y las buenas costumbres, a la sanidad de la fidelidad. Adiós a todo, menos a la electricidad.

Las bocas se atrajeron por instinto. Los labios se aproximaron a los labios en medio de una batalla de respiraciones fuertes e irregulares. Se rozaron, se hundieron en el otro y el mundo, tras ellos, desapareció. Se besaron en evidente salvajismo, en ineludible necesidad. La vehemencia quedó denotada por la velocidad y el ahínco. No podían respirar, pero jamás, pese a ello, se separaron. Videl olvidó todo, a Gohan y al mundo, así como Trunks, y gimiendo en la boca del otro, saboreando los labios y percibiendo el aroma del otro, los dos se perdieron en la piel que los atraía naturalmente. Trunks la estrechó conteniendo una fuerza que no podía controlar. Hizo viajar sus manos por la espalda urgido de aguantar, de no perder el control, de disfrutar ese instante como si fuera el último de su vida; Videl ató sus brazos tras la nuca y apretó sus puños hasta provocarse dolor con las uñas, intentando contenerse, luchando imperiosamente contra la necesidad de tocarlo, de exigirle un más allá, de retenerlo hasta el delirio total. El movimiento amatorio inconsciente dio inicio, y Trunks embistió hacia ella su excitación, y Videl embistió hacia él para saciar tanta necesidad. Animal fue la velocidad de las embestidas, así como la humedad del asfixiante beso, así como la obstinación de las manos por contenerse y no desnudar el otro cuerpo, así como el acelere descomunal de sus respiraciones. Videl soltó la boca de Trunks para aspirar todo el aire que había perdido; él deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello, donde se perdió. Ella sintió los besos, también el calor del aliento golpeando contra su piel cada vez que esa endemoniada boca adolescente se abría. El gemido que no pudo contener, que liberó por accidente, por obviedad, se convirtió en una alarma.

Despertó.

—¡No! No, no, no…

Él prosiguió como si no la hubiera escuchado. No lo había hecho, en efecto; iba a la velocidad de la luz, se dirigía rumbo a la tierra de las fantasías donde ella interpretaba a todas las mujeres que lo encendían. Porque ella era la única y las demás meras imitaciones. La adoraba, la deseaba, la todo lo que existía. ¡Todo! La quería y querría como a ninguna otra mujer.

—Videl… —jadeó, anestesiado por el placer.

—¡No!

Se separaron cuando ella, con inhumanas fuerzas, lo empujó. Trunks cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo, sorprendido por ese empujón que jamás imaginó. Videl se apoyó en la pared, mareada. Ni siquiera miró a Trunks, ni siquiera le dijo o no le dijo; se fue corriendo, sólo que, esta vez, él no la siguió.

Trunks, solo, permaneció en el suelo, en shock. Es que, cuando algo transcendental nos sucede, el miedo es el primero en aparecer. Nos domina, nos hace suyos. El miedo había abusado de los dos y, por ahora, reinaría. Los separaría por unos días, mas no para siempre.

La próxima vez, bajo el dorado que tanto evocaría en el futuro, no habría interrupción. Piel, culpa, placer y nada más.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final IV **_

_¡Gracias, mil gracias por leer! Esto va avanzando. Disculpen el capítulo un poco más largo que de costumbre, pero cortar el final no me parecía indicado. _

_Corrigiendo una parte me acordé de algo que había escrito en _Triángulo_. Después de romperme el coco para recordar dónde estaba (?), lo encontré, y me di cuenta al releerlo que esta idea de Videl planteada acá me nació en esa escena, cuando Pan analiza a sus padres y siente a Videl inmersa en el gris. Entre esa y una escena de _Pecados en la sangre_ donde el Príncipe Trunks se siente atraído por la madre de Pan por un ínfimo instante estuvieron las culpables de que terminara escribiendo esta historia y su hermana del futuro,_ Tres formas de unión_. _

_No es lo mismo escribir a Trunks con Marron, con Pan, con Mai, con Goten (?), con quien sea, a escribirlo con Videl; cada pairing es un universo de posibilidades, y escribiendo estos dos fics me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo. Era lo que necesitaba, divertirme y no exigirme, aprender a disfrutar más y presionarme menos al escribir. Me han dicho, en reviews, que el disfrute se nota. No sé si será así o no, pero créanme que estoy muy contenta de escribir esta historia. =) _

_No me estoy presionando en nada, más que en pasarla bien. _

_Por eso, agradezco el quíntuple sus lecturas, su apoyo, sus comentarios que tan enriquecedores me son. Muchas gracias por leerme, GRACIAS._

_Gracias a __**M Briefs**__, __**Daioz**__**Arlert**__, __**Mikamitta666**__, __**Skipper1**__, __**Tourquoise**__**Moon**__, __**Genialfic**__, __**Chocolate**__**Mint**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**REX**__**RS6**__, __**Ashril**__, __**Kikky**__, __**Kawaii**__**Destruction**__, __**LDGV**__ y __**Dev**__ por sus reviews. Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo tanto a __**Skipper1**__ como a __**LDGV**__ por darme otro punto de vista sobre esta historia en sus maravillosos comentarios. Muchísimas gracias a los dos, de verdad. _

_A los que les gusta escuchar música (?), Madonna y Michael me hicieron compañía muy grata. Son los mejores. _

_Y eso. ¡Nos leemos en el V! =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	5. V

—Sentíamos mucha culpa. Cada vez que lo hacíamos era peor: por un lado, sabíamos que la situación era delicada y que seguir viéndonos era una pésima decisión; por el otro, era tal la piel que había entre nosotros que no podíamos parar.

—Niño perverso...

—Lo sé, lo sé... Suena tonto, cliché, como quieras decirle. Pero es cierto: cuando tienes tanta piel con alguien, separarte es casi imposible. Yo no podía: la quería a todas horas, todos los días.

»No podía vivir sin ella. Estaba en jaque.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**V**

* * *

La ducha que se estaba dando era tan violenta como aquel beso que se habían dado hacía una hora. Tapando su boca para que nadie oyera sus alaridos, con la luz apagada para no poder mirarse al espejo, Videl se limpiaba con ímpetu, se refregaba salvajemente, obsesionada con limpiar la culpa como si ésta fuera una mancha del cuerpo y no del alma. La severidad se agravó entre sus piernas: se aseó una y otra vez, por minutos enteros, sin ser consciente del espacio y el tiempo, sólo del asco que sentía por sí misma. Es que percibía el aroma a hombre, aquel particular aroma que, con una pared construida con culpas sobre la espalda, simbolizaba sus más nefastos errores. Cuando la velocidad aumentó y el aire se le fue, cayó al piso de la ducha. Abrazando sus piernas, lloró.

¡¿Qué mierda hice?! Se tapó la boca con las dos manos, toda su piel roja. ¡Tiene diecinueve años! ¡Es un niño! ¡Es amigo de Gohan, casi su otro hermano menor! ¡Es el hijo de Bulma! ¡Estoy loca! ¡Loca!

—Loca...

* * *

—Y amo que lo estés.

* * *

Se deshizo en llanto. Qué insoportable le era la culpa. ¡No podía más! ¡Se moría! ¡Se iba! ¡No lo soportaba! Gritó contra sus rodillas, y el aroma de hombre, de un hombre que no era cualquiera sino Trunks y nadie más, parecía impregnado a todo su cuerpo. ¡Era excesivo! Esa culpa no era para alguien así, de principios como ella. Y ya no podía deshacerlo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Había besado a Trunks, había refregado su cuerpo contra él y, de no haberse ido, habría tenido sexo con él.

Se había excitado en brazos de él.

Al pensarlo, limpió entre sus piernas una vez más. No supo cuándo ni cómo ni por qué, pero en algún momento salió de la ducha. Con todas las luces apagadas, con las cortinas cerradas, se metió a la cama y fingió dormir. Rezó para que Pan no fuera a verla, para que su pequeña no la viera así. ¡No podía permitir algo semejante! No era, ahora, la mujer que deseaba ser para su hija; era un ente que nada más que el desprecio merecía. Gohan apareció primero, aquel al que jamás quería volver a ver y al que más necesitaba suplicar: perdóname, Gohan. Perdona mi impudicia, mi instante de debilidad con ese chico que podría ser tu hermano. Perdona a mi alma por no poder ser feliz en la vida que tan detalladamente planeaste.

Perdóname por desear más, por necesitar mucho más para ser feliz.

—¿Videl?

—Sí...

—¿Qué sucede?

—No me siento bien...

—Déjame revisarte.

—No...

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo necesito dormir. Nada más...

—Videl...

—Ya se me va a pasar...

—¿Segura?

—Sí...

—¿No cenarás? ¿Quieres una sopa?

—No... No quiero que te preocupes por mí...

—Le haré algo rápido a Pan y vendremos a verte. ¿Quieres?

—No quiero que me vea enferma...

Porque olía a hombre, a traición. A Trunks.

—Bueno, bueno... Pero ella...

—Dile que mamá la verá mañana por la mañana y que le hará un rico desayuno... ¡Dile que la quiero!

Aunque ya no fuera capaz, nunca, de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Porque los ojos de su hija eran del mismo negro característico de Gohan. Los ojos de ella eran los ojos de él.

—Bueno. Si se te ofrece algo, ya sabes. Descansa, Videl.

La puerta se cerró. El tiempo, a partir de ese momento, pareció no transcurrir. Videl vagó en confusos pensamientos, en recuerdos por demás difusos: contra la pared refregándose con un adolescente y deseando en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo una feroz invasión. ¡Sexo! Eso había deseado al besar y tocar y percibir entero y perfecto a Trunks, a un niño de diecinueve años que ni cerca estaba a su edad de entender lo grave de la situación. ¡Si no era más que un chiquillo caprichoso que andaba por la vida sin dificultades, sin grises! Un muchachito inmaduro con la piel sin curtir.

Todo lo que Gohan no era.

Cuando más moría por gritar sus angustias, Gohan reapareció. No hizo ningún ruido al llegar. Cerró la puerta, se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se acostó junto a ella. Videl tembló completa al sentir cómo la abrazaba. El calor de Gohan, el mismo calor que todo lograba al quemarla a ella, ahora no tenía ningún efecto.

Y la respiración de Trunks, contra ella.

—Mi amor, ¿mejor?

—Más o menos...

Y su respiración, al compás de la de Trunks.

—Tienes un hilo de fiebre.

—Abrázame, Gohan...

Y sus sexos, vestidos y violentados, embistiéndose por deseo de los dos.

—Videl...

De los dos.

—Abrázame...

Y cállate, y no me digas todo esto ahora, cuando ya no me sirve. Y no me abraces ahora, cuando tu calor no tiene efecto en mí. Ya te engañé, Gohan. Es tarde. Ya se terminó. En cuanto lo sepas, me dejarás y tendrás razones para hacerlo. No seré para ti más que la imagen del concepto que encierra la palabra «traición».

—Abrázame, por favor...

Haz que lo olvide, haz que ya no pueda pensar en lo ocurrido. Haz que Trunks se me vaya y que lo nuestro renazca, para que la vida vuelva a tener sentido, para que mis sentimientos se vuelvan a encarrilar.

Para que este deseo que me quema como tú ya no lo haces me deje de subyugar.

* * *

Acurrucado en la cama y con los ojos bien abiertos, no lograba moverse. No tenía hambre, no tenía sueño; tenía ira, mas no culpa. ¿Por qué no tenía culpa? ¡Era la mujer de Gohan! Pero también era Videl, la de toda la vida, el amor platónico de siempre. Y de sólo pensarla, y de sólo evocar los oscuros recuerdos, el calor se le disparaba y la temperatura le subía. Era Videl, esa que le gustaba desde hacía tanto.

Era la química que los había atraído tan mortalmente.

—Debe odiarme... —se dijo en un murmullo—. Debe pensar que soy un hijo de puta.

Pero ella había correspondido el beso, ¿o no?

—Videl...

¿Qué hacer? Era una mujer ocho años mayor; era bella, madura, decidida, rebelde, de gran carácter y carisma. Él era un maldito adolescente. Y ella era casada y tenía una hija. Estaba seguro de que lo acontecido, el pasional beso en el callejón, no era más que un desliz, un momento de debilidad suscitado en ella por un sencillo motivo: se sentía triste por la crisis de su matrimonio. Qué evidente resultaba todo al pensarlo con una frialdad que milagrosamente aún podía dominar: Videl, quizá, necesitaba compañía, cariño, calor. Quizá necesitaba pasión. Y ahí tuve que aparecer yo, se dijo, listo encima de la bandeja, fácil y entregado a la chica que más me gusta en el mundo. Que nos hayamos besado, por más caluroso que haya sido el beso, no significa nada. Ella no va a dejar a Gohan para estar conmigo, ella no va a deshacer su vida tan prolijamente tallada por un mocoso hormonal que nada de esto entiende, porque nada sobre esto sabe, más que adora a esa chica y sólo aspira a tenerla en sus brazos y verla sonreír. Nada más podría pedir, verla feliz en mis brazos y que nada pueda angustiarla.

Tenerla en mis brazos y saber que nunca se irá.

Pero no. Es hora de asumirlo: no hay futuro. Revolviéndose en el colchón, loco de ira y de excitación pero no de culpa, jamás de ella porque se trataba de Videl y no cualquier otra mujer, se lo repitió como una suerte de rezo: no hay futuro, Trunks. No hay futuro.

Pero él, el Trunks caprichoso y pasional que era, recordando el calor que los había apresado, rememorándolo con sus autocomplacientes manos, quería imaginar que sí. Quería imaginar que más, mucho más, era posible entre los dos.

Se tocó. La palma cerrada contra la más sensible piel bien sabía qué hacer. Apretando los párpados muy, muy fuerte, dejándose llevar por el infinito violáceo que en el apriete vislumbraba, la vio: Videl lo besaba una vez más. Videl apretaba sus caderas contra las de él al ritmo de la mano, hacia el frente, hacia atrás. Videl respiraba cada vez más rápido, así como él lo hacía. Videl deliraba en el ir y venir y sus ropas se desprendían de ella, resbalaban por su piel así como la seda. Y por el movimiento insistente de su mano, de su cadera, de todo su cuerpo, la sábana caía a un lado de la cama y su ropa interior terminaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Videl, entonces, brillaba: qué esplendor el de ese cuerpo blanco tallado por dioses, qué fastuosidad expresaba tan detallada belleza. Jadeando por el placer que la imagen le brindaba, vio cada rincón de piel, lo blanco, lo rosado. Las partes visibles y las ocultas. Y ella andaba hacia él, sonriendo. Hazme olvidar, Trunks. Quiero olvidar. Quiero sentir. Necesito sentir. Las piernas de ella se separaban; las de él ya separadas _per se_, las rodillas flexionadas, los pies apoyados en el colchón para impulsar los violentos movimientos que golpeaban el denso calor que lo asfixiaba al contenerlo, el aire, la nada. Y Videl de pronto apoyada entera sobre él, piel contra piel. Gimió, febril, sumido en el goce. Videl, experimentada mujer, asumía el mismo rol de cada fantasía que había tenido con ella alguna vez, el dominante. Juró quedarse quieto y aguardar a que ella hiciera todo, juró sentir al fin cómo Videl se ocupaba de la situación. Qué hombre se sintió. Y su mano bien lo simulaba todo, a la par de su encendida imaginación.

Al borde de la explosión, una serie de imágenes estáticas se le manifestaron en el inconsciente. Las imágenes se movieron a compás de su urgida mano, de su urgido sexo. Vio poses, vio cuerpos desnudos, vio una luz dorada en torno a los dos; vio el futuro.

Vio, sin saberlo, todo lo que sucedería a partir de su próximo encuentro, una serie de encuentros que sacarían tanta pasión de ellos que poco tardaría en gastarlos. Se iban a cansar muy rápido del otro. Pero en el pequeño lapso de intensidad desmedida que tendría su relación, cada imagen sucedería. Y la culpa iría de la mano con la satisfacción.

Cuando ya no pudo imaginar más, cuando las más retorcidas imágenes se le desdibujaron, el placer alcanzado se encargó de todo lo demás.

* * *

Videl llamó a su padre la mañana siguiente, cuando Gohan le avisó que iría de compras junto a Pan al pueblo. Al final no le había hecho el desayuno a su hija.

No era más que una mentirosa.

Aguardó con el oído pegado al tubo por ser atendida. En esos meros segundos, intentó calmarse; no lo hizo. Cuando Satán atendió y la voz salió de ella, ésta no era más que un ruido incomprensible, fino y derruido por la angustia. No era una voz; era llanto.

—Papá...

—¡Videl!

—Papá, necesito un favor. Necesito dejar la casa por unos días.

Porque si se quedaba un minuto más, explotaría. No podía mirar los ojos de su familia. ¡No había manera! No iba a soportarlo, ya no tenía fuerzas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dejar tu casa?! ¡¿Acaso sucedió algo con Gohan?!

—Necesito... estar sola.

—¡Pero...!

—¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! ¡Necesito tiempo para mí! Y no tengo a dónde ir, ¡y no quiero que nadie me moleste! ¡NADIE! No es Gohan; soy yo. Necesito irme unos días a alguna parte a estar sola.

Al decirlo, la invadió otra sensación: Pan. Su hija la llenó con tal ímpetu que se vio imposibilitada de decir algo más. ¿Dejar a su niña? ¿Alejarse de ella? ¡No! No quería, no podía. ¡¿Cómo se iba a alejar de Pan?! No existía forma de cortar ese lazo natural con aquella que venía de su propio cuerpo, aquella a la que su unión con Gohan le había dado vida. No se podía. Pero tampoco se podía ser madre así, cargando tan pesada culpa sobre los hombros. Videl no estaba en condiciones de cuidar a su hija como su hija merecía. Primero lo primero: debía confesarle lo sucedido a Gohan, decirle fui infiel, fui infiel y me arrepiento de ello. Porque ella era, ante todo, honesta. Es que si no se lo decía, jamás podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos, ni a él ni a Pan. Entendiéndolo, dijo:

—Sólo un fin de semana, papá...

Para poder pensar bien en cómo decírselo a su marido.

—¡¿Quieres que te busque un spa?! ¡Para que te relajes...!

—¡Sabes que odio esas cosas! Tienes propiedades, muchas...

—Y tú tienes la llave de todas si lo necesitas. Elige y podrás ir, hijita. ¡Pero con una condición!: ¡Quiero verte antes!

Sin más opción, necesitada de expresarse verbalmente aun cuando su padre no era el más indicado para tremendos menesteres, Videl le dijo que sí, que fuera inmediatamente a verla. La voz, justo antes de cortar, se le quebró. Mr. Satán llegó cuarenta minutos después, poco antes de que Gohan y Pan volvieran del pueblo. Al verse en la puerta del hogar de ella, él notó su tristeza y se volvió loco. Videl cortó por lo sano:

—¡CÁLMATE! —gritó—. No estoy para estas cosas, por favor... —Abrazó a su padre, cerró la puerta y se entregó al llanto—. Ayúdame, papá...

—¡Claro que sí, mi amor! Sólo dime qué debo hacer.

—Habla con Gohan, invéntale que debo cuidarte una propiedad, que debo representarte en alguna parte... ¡No sé! —Chilló más contra su padre—. ¡Invéntale algo y dile que me tengo que ir y que no puede venir a visitarme porque no quiero verlo porque no me sale...! ¡No quiero verlo...! ¡NO QUIERO!

Satán, que amaba en exceso a su única hija, que veía en ella lo mejor de sí mismo, su mejor virtud, luchó por mantener la compostura. Si preguntaba algo a Videl, si indagaba el porqué de su estado nervioso, ella dejaría confiar en él. Era mejor no preguntar; acatar.

—¡Quédate en el viejo departamento de Ciudad Satán!

—Sí...

—Lo tendrás para ti sola.

* * *

—Te lo haría en cada habitación. ¿Puedo? —preguntará, pícaro, el adolescente—. ¿Puedo, Videl...? ¡Será divertido!

* * *

—Gracias... ¡Gracias...!

Lloró en el pecho de su padre como ni de niña lo había hecho. Ella era autosuficiente, jamás pedía ayuda mas sí la brindaba, porque ella pensaba en los demás, no en sí misma. Ahora, era momento de pensar en su matrimonio, en su familia, en cómo confesarse, en sus errores.

Pensar en cómo recomponer lo que había destruido.

Sin parar de llorar, Videl se dijo que era curioso: un ínfimo beso había bastado y sobrado para arruinar su vida. Y la culpa era de ella, no de Trunks. Se mordió la lengua al mencionarlo en su mente. ¡Qué dolor más grande el de haberse entregado de tal forma a un simple muchacho ocho años menor a ella! ¡Ella, casada! ¡Casada! No tenía sentido lo que había hecho.

* * *

—Mejor hubiera sido huir...

—¿Huir? ¡Huir no sería propio de ti! Y tengo razón, Videl. Esto tenía que suceder: era inevitable y lo sabes tanto como yo. ¡No íbamos a aguantar! Yo no iba a aguantar…

* * *

No había forma de justificarlo. ¿Insatisfacción? ¿Cansancio? ¿Aburrimiento? Nada justificaba lo hecho, la infidelidad que había cometido contra aquel que no la merecía. Gohan era el ser más bueno del universo; ella, una traidora. Pensó en los tiempos que corrían en el año 785: para la juventud, para personas que no eran como ella, que no tenían su sentido de la fidelidad y justicia, un beso no significaba absolutamente nada. ¡Y cómo no! Para ella significaba todo. Era imperdonable.

Por la noche, luego de pasar el resto de la jornada con la familia de su hija, de distraer con sus monerías a su hermosa nieta, de aguantar la tristeza de ver cómo Videl le evadía la mirada a todo el mundo, Mr. Satán habló en privado con Gohan. Satán, que durante muchos años había mantenido en pie la mentira del siglo, no tuvo problemas en mentir una vez más: debo viajar por unas charlas que me han encargado en distintas escuelas de la Capital del Oeste sobre la importancia de blablablá y blablablá, necesito que Videl me acompañe porque esto y aquello y lo uno y lo otro y todo eso y más. Con lo que no contaba Satán era con que Gohan no le creyera una palabra. El híbrido disimuló, no obstante, que sí. A Gohan le bastó con notar el nerviosismo de su suegro y la actitud de Videl en los últimos días, que había pasado de lo peculiar a lo incomprensible: día a día, ella parecía un poco más lejos. Desde el hilo de fiebre del día anterior, él se mantenía más alerta que nunca: ya no era verla un poco apagada, como a todos nos pasa de tanto en tanto, así como días anteriores; ella no lo miraba a los ojos. ¿Cuándo Videl había dejado de mirarlo, si ella jamás le había ocultado nada, si ella era la mujer más sincera que hubiera conocido en su vida y justamente por eso, y por más, la amaba con tanta profundidad?

¿Qué le ocurría? Decidido, esperó el momento propicio para indagar.

Por la noche, cuando Pan ya dormía y su suegro ya se había marchado, invitó a una nerviosa Videl a caminar por el bosque aprovechando la frescura del clima. Ella supo, ante la actitud seria, entre comprensiva y preocupada de él, que sabía que todo era mentira. No se equivocó.

Caminaron bajo las estrellas, bajo la luna llena, sin tocarse ni mirarse. Gohan mantuvo, por sendos minutos, el silencio y la compostura. Al ver unas viejas rocas en las cuales solía sentarse de pequeño para estudiar los astros con la mirada, invitó a sentarse a su mujer. Él hizo lo propio justo a su lado. Suspiró. Habló.

Dijo lo que Videl sabía que diría:

—¿Por qué quieres irte? Quiero saber el verdadero motivo, Videl. —Suavemente, Gohan sujetó su mano.

Videl se desasió con la misma suavidad.

—No estoy bien...

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

«Te fui infiel con un niño...».

—No es nada. —Videl se detuvo abruptamente. Cuando pudo retener el aire suficiente, siguió—: Gohan, es que... necesito tomarme unos días.

—¿Cuál es el motivo? Siempre hemos sido honestos uno con el otro.

Videl apretó los párpados. No quería volver a abrirlos jamás.

—No estamos bien...

Y lo dijo por fin. Gohan frunció el ceño; de alguna forma, había presentido esa respuesta. Al escucharla, cada actitud de Videl en los últimos tiempos tomó un significado diferente: lo apagada que estaba, lo silenciosa, lo tranquila en exceso, lo poco sonriente.

Se odió. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿Cómo no había considerado lo atípico de la situación? ¿Cómo no le había dado la importancia merecida, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo? Al verla junto a él se odió más al comprender de que ya no tenía caso entenderlo. Era tarde.

—Podemos solucionarlo —largó, convencido. Gohan, ante todo, era una persona de enorme positividad—. No es necesario que... —El corazón pareció detenérsele, sin embargo. Los brazos de Gohan, hasta entonces alzados hacia ella, cayeron.

No lo podía creer.

¿En qué momento su relación con Videl se había derrumbado así? Un atisbo de furia, tan imponente por venir de nadie más que él, asomó; no duró más que unos ínfimos segundos. Señales, pensándolo en más detalle, habían sobrado: hablaban poco, ya no eran románticos, ya no salían, ya no compartían nada. ¡Ni siquiera compartían momentos con Pan! Él se enfocaba en su trabajo, en sus estudios, en su eterna capacitación intelectual y profesional. Videl había dejado todo por Pan, a quien no habían planeado pero a quien habían recibido orgullosos, con los brazos abiertos y resplandecientes de amor. Videl había dejado todo por criarla, para ocuparse de la casa, para ser los andamios de la familia mientras él se ocupaba de traer el dinero. ¡Él le había lanzado todo sin más, le había lanzado todo para ocuparse de sí mismo! Y no lo pensó en otra perspectiva más que la propia, nunca. Hasta este instante de reflexión, había creído estar en lo correcto: dejar a Videl en casa y mantener económicamente la familia él. Y Videl lo había hecho, había dejado todo atrás, incluso sus ideales, esa energía que siempre la sobrepasaba, esa inteligencia que de todo era capaz. La vio: Videl era una sombra de lo que había sido, estaba destrozada y ya no era la de antes, esa adolescente tan distinta y tan única, tan maravillosa y perfecta. Pero aún sentía todo y más por Videl. Aún la amaba. Lo hacía con todo su corazón.

No obstante, sí: la había descuidado. En el amor, en el compañerismo, en la amistad, en la paternidad, en la cama.

En todas partes.

—Videl...

Un nudo en el pecho, un nudo inmenso e insoportable, se le materializó. Gohan pensó en Gokuh, en su propio padre, en cuando por entrenar se iba al diablo, en sus ausencias, en las imborrables ausencias, en cuando Gohan lo necesitaba y no podía más que evocarlo, nunca tenerlo. Sobre todo, pensó en los siete años de muerte, en los momentos de crecimiento donde tanto lo había necesitado, a solas con su madre en perpetuo duelo y su hermano recién nacido.

Nada.

Pensó en su madre, férrea desde y para siempre Chichi luchando hasta el fin por él y por Goten.

¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo mismo? ¿Estaba dejando sola a su mujer?

¿Tan egoísta había sido?

Videl, por su parte, sentía la culpa de tal forma que ya no se sentía capaz ni siquiera de respirar. No podía más. Aferrándose al amor que sentía por su marido, ese amor que ya, pensaba, no merecía sentir por su traición, lo dijo:

—No te quiero dejar, no te voy a dejar... ¡No puedo! Sólo dame unos días para pensar... Necesito estar sola. ¡No te sirvo así! Ni a ti ni a Pan...

Lloraron ante cada palabra; lloraron sin poder evitarlo, por esencia, por instinto.

—Videl, no...

—¡Lo siento...! —Se abrazaron, llorando, sollozando, temblando—. No puedo, no entro en mí... ¡Dame unos días, por favor! ¡Necesito estar sola! ¡NO SOPORTO MÁS ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡Dame una semana! ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR! Déjame, debo pensar mucho... Cuando recupere fuerzas, volveré y hablaremos y veremos qué hacer con nosotros...

—Pero Pan...

Videl chilló en el pecho de su marido, que al sentirla tiritar creyó volverse loco. La estrechó rebalsado de amor.

—¡No les sirvo así...! ¡NECESITO ESTAR SOLA!

Porque no podía mirarla a los ojos, ni a la pequeña ni a Gohan. Porque había traicionado a su matrimonio y ya no sentía derecho a nada.

Alejarse sería, sobre todo, su castigo.

—Está bien —dijo Gohan, acongojado, deshecho por los errores que apenas ahora notaba—. Si es por tu bien, no tengo forma de impedirlo. Lo acepto. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites... Lo... respetaré...

Porque él se sentía y creía el culpable de todo. Y no lo era.

La culpa de todo, pensaba Videl, la tenía ella.

Abrazados, se lamentaron en silencio. Alguna vez, habían sido una pareja ejemplar: estudiaban juntos, trabajaban en pequeñas cosas, combatían el crimen, planeaban un futuro a la medida de ambos. Ensayaban los ridículos bailes, se detenían y se besaban. Y ella siempre tenía ideas, y ella siempre ostentaba carácter y fuerza. Ahora, Videl vivía en la tranquilidad, una que él siempre había anhelado darle a una mujer; una que no era compatible con ella, con la elegida, con la Videl que estaba hecha para otra clase de vida. Qué obvio era todo y qué tarde era para recomponerlo.

Qué tarde parecía para absolutamente todo.

Y lo era: nunca había sido más tarde para reparar lo destruido. Nunca se habían desencontrado de tal forma en el camino que desde hacía tanto caminaban juntos. Las manos ya no estaban entrelazadas.

Y quizá nunca volverían a estarlo.

* * *

—O quizá sí.

* * *

Atendió el móvil aquel martes por la mañana, debajo de un aero-coche que su abuelo le había pedido que reparara. Quien aguardaba del otro lado era Goten.

—¡Eh! —exclamó confundido, fingiendo una calma que no tenía. Salió de debajo del coche y permaneció sentado en el piso.

Desde lo de Videl que Trunks no se había siquiera atrevido a contactar a su mejor amigo. No tenía cara. Tres días después, al fin se atrevía a atender el teléfono. Seguía furioso, excitado y sin culpas. Hasta escuchar a Goten, no las tenía.

—Eh, Trunks...

El saludo de Goten careció de energía, de carácter, de frescura; de todo lo que Goten siempre transmitía. Trunks supo que algo ocurría. Se lo preguntó. Goten, en respuesta, dijo:

—¿Sabes? Disculpa, sé que sonará tonto, pero estoy preocupado por Gohan.

Trunks palideció.

—¿Gohan?

—Videl se fue hace dos días. Se tomó un tiempo con mi hermano.

—... Voy para tu casa.

Lo hizo después de ducharse a la velocidad de la luz. Voló, y mientras lo hacía repasó en detalle la escena, se recordó en el callejón con su amor platónico, recordó la fría despedida, el final, el llanto de ella. Recordó a Gohan.

La culpa lo cubrió finalmente, así como a Videl.

Llegó donde los Son y, encerrados en el cuarto de Goten, éste dio detalles: parece que no están bien. Videl le pidió un tiempo, se marchó unos días para pensar. Mamá no lo sabe, pero Gohan me lo contó de todas formas: nunca vi tan destrozado a mi hermano. Me duele. No lo soporto, Trunks.

—Si alguien no lo merece, ese es Gohan.

Y Trunks tenía la culpa.

Desesperado, disimuló lo mejor que pudo para hacer lo que debía. Pidió un vaso de agua, Goten fue hacia la cocina a buscarlo y dejó sobre su mesa de luz el móvil. Trunks lo tomó, importó el contacto a su teléfono y dejó todo como estaba. Al volver, Goten le habló de otras cosas, intentando distraerse con su mejor amigo. Por la tarde, Trunks se marchó.

En pleno aire, la llamó:

—¿Hola...?

—Videl, no me cortes... Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final V**_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad! Sigo impresionada y contenta por la respuesta de esta historia por la cual no esperaba la cantidad y calidad de comentarios que estoy recibiendo. La arranqué con tanto capricho que sentía que a nadie le iba a resultar interesante. Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me lee, los que comentan y los que no, por el apoyo. De corazón, gracias. _

_Es lindo compartir este entusiasmo tan grande que siento con Uds. _

_Gracias a __**LDGV**__, __**Karepink**__, __**Dika**__, __**Steel**__**Mermaid**__, __**Mikamitta666**__, __**Dev**__, __**Lady'z**__**Phantom**__, __**Daioz**__**Arlert**__, __**Akadiane**__, __**REX**__**RS6**__, __**Skipper1**__, __**Fiorella**__ y __**M**__**Briefs**__ por darse un minuto para comentar. ¡Mil millones de gracias! Dedico este capítulo a __**Dika**__ por recordar este fic el otro día (?). XD ¡Te quiero, perra! XD Sos hermosa, Dikis. _

_**M Briefs**__ me había preguntado por la canción que escucha Trunks en el capítulo II. A quien le interese, era Even flow de Pearl Jam. Al escribir este capítulo, me fui a los 80s para escuchar How soon is now de The Smiths. La letra es bellísima, trasciende escalofriantemente lo que intento decir a través de esta historia, va más allá, inspira mucho más, pero esa melodía me transmite sentimientos tan grandes que escucharla cuando tengo cierto tipo de humores es inevitable para mí. La escuché cada segundo. _

_Y eso. Hice la cuenta de cuántos capítulos va a tener el fic haciéndome un pequeño resumen de los sucesos que tengo planeados. Deberían ser 13 capítulos más el epílogo. A lo mejor son menos; no creo que más. Pero nunca se sabe. ¡Es lo de menos! Quiero disfrutar hasta el final._

_Besos a todos, los leemos en el VI. ¡Gracias por todo! =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	6. VI

Desnuda, observa el techo. Observa las paredes, los defectos. Desnuda, observa a quien duerme.

Se pregunta: ¿será que podré perdonarme? ¿Será que podré perdonarlo? ¿Será que podré olvidarlo?

Qué dulces son sus gestos, lo lacio de su cabello, lo juvenil de sus facciones. Lo siente un pequeño dios, una escultura de mármol, una pintura de otros tiempos. Lo siente bello.

Prohibido.

Piensa: esto es un error. Las paredes de este cuarto lo saben; son nuestras silenciosas testigos. Lo saben los muebles, las sábanas que huelen a los dos. Lo sabe esta luz dorada que nos alumbra, inefable luz que nos hace ver en los ojos ajenos, inefable luz que nos recuerda que esta pasión debería ser en brazos de alguien más.

Pero no se puede.

Llora. La certeza se le clava en el alma en forma de estaca.

Nunca lo olvidará.

Jamás lo superará.

Siempre lo añorará.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**VI**

* * *

Hasta el llamado de Trunks, dos días había pasado consigo misma. No habían sido días sencillos, pero por lo menos estaba sola. Eso era lo fundamental. No tenía que fingir; podía llorar, lamentar y maldecir a gusto. Podía tener las ojeras en su esplendor, los párpados irritados por el llanto, la cara roja y derruida. Podía no fingir para que su familia no se preocupara.

A solas, tenía derecho a estar mal.

Sin embargo, sí tenía algo vedado: pensar en Trunks. Eso no lo hacía pese a la lamentable necesidad que la acosaba día y noche, una necesidad que era más inconsciente que consciente, que se sacudía en su interior en total silencio, apresada con poderosas cadenas. A solas en la cama matrimonial en la cual dormía, en el centro del viejo departamento que su padre conservaba de la época donde aún no había sucedido lo de Cell, lo evocaba sin querer. De repente se le venían sonidos, aromas, delirios. Se le plasmaban, en el inconsciente, reminiscencias del callejón que no la dejaban escapar, el choque amatorio de los cuerpos, las respiraciones violentas, el sabor de los labios. Enloquecía cuando los ojos intensos y azules brillaban hacia el final de su ser, en sus recuerdos.

Sí se había permitido lo obvio: pensar en su marido. Videl estaba decidida a no retornar a su hogar hasta indagar apropiadamente en sus sentimientos. Si quería ver a Pan cuanto antes, ordenar su realidad era menester, porque su hija la necesitaba entera y fortalecida, hecha de hierro. Para ayudarse, reflexionaba: evidentemente, es mi culpa. Se supone que debo aceptar las cosas como son: Gohan, Pan y yo viviendo juntos en la paz de las montañas Paoz. La calma no está equivocada, Gohan tampoco; soy yo. Yo y nadie más. Yo y mi inmadurez. Es que no puedo creer que me deprima por ansiar cosas que ya quedaron atrás, que como adulta ya no debería añorar. En mi actualidad, mi prioridad es el bienestar de mi familia, no el mío. Eso es: ¡ya no estoy sola! Debo dejar de lado este lapso de egoísmo para así entregarme a mi familia: basta de pensar en estudiar, en trabajar, en volar por los cielos, en atrapar criminales, en hacer cosas que dejé de hacer hace tanto. ¡Mi familia primero! Es inútil pensar en alguien que ya no soy, en el bienestar de una Videl que ya no recuerdo, que hace tanto dejó de ser la del otro lado del espejo. Es inútil todo cuanto haga: ¡basta de mí! Gohan es mi marido.

Es tarde para todo lo demás.

Al final de la reflexión se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas. Se estaba intentando convencer de patrañas. ¿Aceptar esa vida? ¡No! No quería, francamente. No quería clavarse a esa vida como si fuera la única posible. Más reflexionaba, más lo entendía: no quería aceptar algo semejante. Tenía que haber desvíos en el camino que transitaba, es decir su propia vida construida con sus propias decisiones. ¿Acaso su alma era tan cuadrada que ni un desvío ostentaba? ¡Eso no era posible! No podía ser ese el único camino.

Tenía que haber más.

Entendiendo lo último —o queriendo entender, o queriendo convencerse de lo contrario—, retomaba su reflexión en pos de hallar otra respuesta, la genuina, improvisando distintos enfoques de lo mismo: me siento insatisfecha. No era esto lo que quería para mí, aquello que me soñaba en la juventud. ¡Eso siento! Pero no puede ser culpa de Gohan; es mía. Él no me obligó a nada, simplemente ejerció fuerza sobre mi mano al encaminarse por esta ruta que compartimos, una fuerza que yo, más inmadura y perdida y ansiosa y obstinada que él, no tuve el carácter de ejercer. Era mentira que yo era una mujer de carácter; tomada de la mano del hombre de mi vida, del padre de mi hija, no soy más que una mujer que ama y que lucha por lo que ama. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Chichi luchó toda su vida por su familia y es una mujer admirable. ¿Por qué, entonces, denigro a las mujeres como ella casi sin querer? Porque al decir que merezco «más», tácitamente dejo en claro que soy «más» que una ama de casa. Y qué creída resulto ser al asegurar semejante cosa.

Será que no soy más; soy distinta. Siempre fui distinta, ¿o no? Nunca me conformaron cosas que a otras mujeres sí y viceversa. Tal vez, el matrimonio no era para mí, la felicidad rosada de un cuento juvenil no era para mí. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, yo debía tomar _otro_ camino. Pero cansada y aburrida y vacía como lo estoy ahora, a mi corta edad que parece más edad de la que es, ya no tengo manera de encontrar ese camino que dejé atrás. Me dejé llevar por el amor y me sumí en una relación duradera, próspera, clásica con un hombre maravilloso, el príncipe que cualquiera podría desear. Pero qué patético resulta, al final, mi comportamiento, por no poder aceptar lo que es, por no poder apreciar al marido que tengo aun cuando todo evidencia que no podría estar yo en mejor situación. Qué poco nos satisface lo ideal cuando no es lo ideal lo que deseamos en lo más íntimo de nuestro ser.

La verdad es que no soy más que una infeliz. Nada me agrada, me emociona, me inspira, me nada. Nada. No soy capaz de aceptar esta vida al lado de Gohan, la vida que él me propuso, donde soy su reina y él me protege del universo.

Quisiera sentir peligro.

Peligro, sí. Quisiera adrenalina, quisiera experimentar nuevas emociones. Quisiera saciar a la Videl de mis recuerdos, alimentarla con todas mis energías. Quisiera gritar con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Gritar! Y lloro porque lo único que tengo en la vida, esta mujer que soy al lado de mi marido, me es intolerable. Y por perderla a ella me perdí a mí. Porque asomé la cabeza.

Porque miré a Trunks.

¿Lo miré? ¿O él me hizo mirarlo? Me miraba fijo, serio, lo hacía al otro lado de la mesa. No lo había hecho nunca, ¿o sí? Si hago memoria, creo que ya había notado otras miradas intensas de él. Quizá sólo es mi imaginación, pero juraría que él, alguna vez, ya me había mirado así. En un cumpleaños de Goten, a lo mejor. En algún año nuevo, en su casa o en la nuestra.

¿Por qué lo besé...? ¿Por qué arruiné todo? ¿Por qué me dejé llevar por él?

Cerró los ojos; la respuesta bailaba en la punta de su lengua, lista para lanzarse al mundo. Ella no la dejó saltar. Empezó la reflexión definitiva sin saber que en una hora más lo escucharía al otro lado del teléfono: me atrajo. Él, Trunks, me atrajo. No sé por qué, no sé cómo, pero cuando me miró así y cuando se preocupó tanto por mí, cuando me permitió llorar en su hombro y me dio tantos ánimos para que hiciera algo por mí, me atrajo. Puede que necesitara eso, puede que ansiara sentir a alguien preocupado por mí. Gohan estaba ocupado; yo estaba ansiosa. Quería que alguien me mirara. Extrañaba sentirme...

—Especial...

Lo besé porque quería saber qué se sentía rebobinar. Quería sentirme esa adolescente que ya no soy una vez más. Quería experimentar una adrenalina que fuera capaz de hacer correr vertiginosamente mi sangre. Quería rebelarme, portarme mal.

Qué estupidez.

Un adolescente no es el camino a seguir para alegrar mi vida, no es una opción coherente. Un adolescente no es el fin de mis problemas. Un adolescente, a mis veintisiete años, es un acto de rebeldía y nada más.

—¿Por qué mierda lo besé...?

Limpió las lágrimas ante el espejo. Acababa de salir de la tina donde había pasado más de media hora inmersa. Dejó que la toalla cayera y estudió minuciosamente su desnudez, una que hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no contemplaba en su totalidad, de pies a cabeza. Negó: ya no soy la de antes. Videl, esa Videl que todos ven en mí, ya no existe. Y me extraño, pero ya no puedo ser la de antes.

Trunks desea un maldito espejismo.

Se preocupa por la de antes, la idealiza. Dice que ella «le fascina». Le fascina porque ella era una adolescente rebelde, algo que a cualquier adolescente puede fascinar, ese afán de rebeldía reflejado en otro ser. Le fascina eso y nada más, la idealización.

Tocó su cuerpo, paseó sus dedos por la piel. Años sin entrenar; sus contornos ya no estaban tan definidos, ya no tenía esa marca del ejercicio en el estómago. Era puro blanco. Era una sola piel blanca que cubría con pasmosa naturalidad su carne. No se sintió mal al descubrir sus pechos más voluminosos, su cadera más ancha, alguna estría perdida en su estómago. No estaba mal. Para una mujer de su edad madre de una pequeña saiyajin, no estaba nada mal. Pero no vio, en el reflejo, a la adolescente que se había cortado el cabello por recomendación del único hombre que había movido su mundo como un peligroso terremoto.

Ya no era ella.

Al pensarlo, todo pareció claro: no se hallaba en su relación con Gohan porque no había evolucionado junto a él. Como ser humano, hacía años que se había estancado. En algún punto del camino, las manos se habían soltado. No conocía a la del reflejo, no sabía nada de ella. No quería conocerla, tampoco.

No le parecía interesante.

Eso es, se dijo: no le he dado una oportunidad. Me he pasado los últimos años entregándome a los demás, aferrándome y amando a mi hija, complaciendo a mi marido y dándole su espacio para él. Me olvidé de mí; me olvidé de que el tiempo nos pasa a todos por igual, que Gohan ya es un adulto responsable y Pan una niña que muy pronto será como yo fui: rebelde, fuerte, de carácter. Me quedé anhelando un pasado del cual ya me alejé demasiado y al cual no tengo manera de retornar.

Lo arruiné.

Besar un adolescente fue el colmo, el límite. Besar a Trunks fue un último suspiro de tonta rebeldía adolescente que de nada sirve. ¿Para qué suspirar a través del tiempo, si el suspiró se prolongará desde el presente hasta el futuro y jamás hacia el pasado? La nostalgia es el sentir más inútil. De nada sirve. No es más que un eterno espejo retrovisor, recordándonos algo que jamás volveremos a vivir.

¿Para qué besé a Trunks?

Se sonrió por primera vez desde su partida de Paoz.

—Para volver...

Pan no es el problema. Ella me hace feliz y su existencia le da el significado definitivo a mi vida. Nunca fue Pan el problema; es Gohan, es la incompatibilidad con ese Gohan que trabaja, estudia, se esfuerza y nos mantiene. En esta vida tan monótona y tranquila con la cual no me identifico. Es ese Gohan que no me he permitido conocer, el hombre en el que se convirtió al madurar. Quizá, besé a Trunks porque extraño al viejo Gohan, ese muchachito tan tímido y tan valiente, tan bueno y tan inteligente. Tan bello. Extraño a Gohan así como me extraño a mí. Tuviera la vida que tuviese, siempre tendría a Pan conmigo; teniendo esta vida que tengo con Gohan, ya no deseo seguir.

Me quiero separar de Gohan.

—No... —susurró ante el espejo.

Tremenda frase no era más que una puñalada. Pero qué genuina y necesaria era, porque la sinceridad era fundamental para solucionar todos los problemas que arrastraba. Se la repitió: me quiero separar de Gohan, y al decirlo el corazón palpitó desbocado.

Frunció el ceño.

Pero, se dijo, ¿sin intentarlo? No sería propio de mí no hacer un último intento. Debo volver a Paoz, debo luchar y debo mantener esta relación. Gohan no es un hombre obstinado; él entenderá todo, aprenderá junto a mí y juntos lograremos el equilibrio que pueda mantener en pie nuestra relación.

Quizá, una relación duradera es como un ave fénix. Hay que resurgir de las cenizas en cada encarnación. Amo a Gohan, pero hoy por hoy no siento compatibilidad con él. De adolescentes, de jóvenes adultos, éramos compatibles. Ahora, hastiada como me siento, falta de voluntad como me siento, no puedo seguir. Debo hablar de esto con él, debo decirle todo, debo explicarle que necesito que los dos nos esforcemos. El esfuerzo no debe ser de uno solo. Trunks tenía razón en eso. Por el bien de nuestra relación y sobre todo por el bien de Pan, que merece crecer al lado de sus padres unidos, debemos esforzarnos. Gohan debe señalar mis defectos y yo señalar lo suyos. Siendo honestos y esforzándonos, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Pero por qué besé a Trunks...?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al verdadero resultado por medio de la introspección, una melodía llegó a sus oídos. En el cuarto, sonaba su móvil. Había pedido a Gohan que no la llamara a menos que fuera una emergencia; había pedido a Pan hablar cada día y lo habían cumplido, las dos. Ya había hablado con la niña por la mañana.

¿Quién era, entonces?

Se vio desnuda por última vez antes de ponerse la bata y encaminarse al cuarto. Atendió sin mirar, intrigada.

—Videl, no me cortes... Tenemos que hablar.

Su piel entera se erizó al escuchar la voz de Trunks, aquella voz adolescente que tanto, más de lo que recordaba o bien quería admitir, había susurrado en sus sueños. No contestó; permaneció sentada junto a la mesa de luz, con todas las luces apagadas, iluminada nada más que por el atardecer que se colaba en el cuarto gracias a la ventana.

—¿Videl...?

Nada.

—Videl, por favor...

Nada.

—De acuerdo... —Un ápice de tristeza, de fastidio, entintó la voz—. Si no quieres hablarme, entonces escúchame, por favor: siento mucho lo que hice. Acabo de enterarme de que te fuiste de Paoz, de que le pediste un tiempo a Gohan. Yo no quería eso; lo único que quería era ayudarte, apoyarte, escucharte. No quería verte triste...

Nada.

—¿No me hablarás? Bueno, bueno... —Un carraspeo y continuó—. Videl, en caso de que lo estés pensando, no fue tu culpa; fue mía. Hace años que te miro de otra manera y no tienes ni tendrás la culpa de eso. Incluso, aunque no lo sepas, intento ir poco a Paoz para no verte. ¡Lo intenté! Te evadí por mucho tiempo y prometo que te seguiré evadiendo, que jamás te molestaré. No lo recordarás, Videl. Te lo juro. Pero, por favor, no te culpes. Sólo fue un beso.

—¿«Sólo un beso», dices?

Al otro lado de la línea, Trunks sintió un escalofrío. La voz era cualquiera menos la de la mujer que tanto le provocaba con su mera existencia.

—Sí: un beso y nada más. ¡Ya pasó! ¡Ya no volverá a suceder! Todos cometemos errores, ¿no?

—¡Fue más que un error! ¡Fue imperdonable...!

—Videl...

—¡FUE ALGO HORRIBLE, TRUNKS!

Videl separó de su oído el móvil y lo mantuvo segundos enteros sobre la palma de su mano. El pulgar temblaba delante del botón que le permitiría cortar la comunicación. Pero no cortó.

* * *

—En el fondo, deseaba hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te necesitaba mucho, Trunks…

* * *

—Videl, escúchame... —La voz de Trunks casi no es escuchaba. Estaba quebrada—. Sé que fue un error..., pero creo que te culpas demasiado cuando no fue tu culpa. ¡Fui yo! Yo te besé.

Videl puso el móvil en altavoz. Observándolo, inerte en su mano, contuvo un sollozo y sonrió forzadamente.

—No mientas.

—¿Mentir, Videl?

—Yo también te besé. No me obligaste.

Silencio. Trunks se tomó diez segundos antes de llenarlo:

—Necesito verte.

—No.

—Por favor, Videl. Me siento demasiado culpable e incómodo. ¡No entiendo nada! Esto es... nuevo para mí.

Videl apoyó el móvil junto a ella, sobre la cama. Se entregó a un silencio que Trunks, esta vez, no cortó. Apretujó con los dedos las sábanas a un lado y el otro de sus caderas. ¿Qué era esa sensación de que la piel del rostro se le despegaba, de que la piel saltaba de ella y se lanzaba al frente, dejándola en carne viva? ¿Qué era ese impulso?

La reflexión se le drenó del cuerpo. Nada quedó en ella capaz de frenar la situación.

—Por favor, Videl. ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero disculparme, quiero jurarte que nunca más...!

Se sujetó el rostro, necesitada de mantener la piel pegada a ella.

—Sólo quería despertarte...

Vislumbró el móvil entre lágrimas.

—¿Despertarme?

—Quería ayudarte, no perjudicarte...

—¿Ayudarme...?

—Pero no aguanté, lo siento. Es que... me gustas muchísimo... ¡Pero lo olvidaré, lo prometo! Ya nunca te molestaré.

La voz aniñada le retorció el corazón, la conmovió de una forma muy especial. La culpa por herirlo le pesó por primera vez, así como la mirada ya le pesaba _per se_. Se dijo, con fingida convicción que sumida en tremendos nervios no podía tener, que si él necesitaba pedir disculpas para así cerrar la herida que tan sanguinariamente habían abierto los dos, entonces estaba bien. Ella también debía disculparse: al escucharlo, entendió que Trunks no era más que un muchachito con el cual había tenido un desgraciado impulso de rebeldía. Él, entendió, no era culpable de nada. Se merecían una última charla. Nada tenía de malo, siendo que ella tenía en claro lo que pasaba y qué actitud debía tener. O eso creía, ilusamente.

—Ven, Trunks…

Se sujetó la cara nuevamente, así como a su pecho para que el corazón no saliera despedido por la vehemencia de los latidos. No se había dado cuenta de su error, no aún: lo había invitado a verla pensando equivocadamente que verlo de nuevo no significaría nada, y sí lo haría. Verlo de nuevo sería terminar de ceder ante la tentación de rebobinar, de rebelarse, de liberarse de esa Videl que era y que nada le inspiraba. Al otro lado de la línea, el muchachito al que se le caían todas las lágrimas adolescentes que tenía y más pudo sonreír. El corazón aceleró.

—Dime a dónde.

Ella se lo dijo.

—Ahora —pidió Videl antes de cortar.

Sola, impulsada por violentas emociones, escondió el móvil bajo la cama, harta no de Trunks, sino de sí misma. Se levantó, se vistió con una blusa celeste que le quedaba inmensa y unas calzas negras gastadas por varios lavados que usaba de entrecasa. Las pantuflas y nada más. Lista, se sentó en el sofá de la pequeña pero acogedora sala de anticuada decoración. Observó a su alrededor y notó la oscuridad. Encendió una lámpara y el ambiente se tornó dorado.

Por primera vez.

Salió al balcón, atisbó el cielo con el mismo gesto de melancolía que Trunks tan bien le había captado en Paoz, anulada, sin pensamientos, sin sentires, sin nada más que los nervios y la culpa. Una luz blanca resplandeció en el cielo. Si hubiera sido de noche, hubiera parecido una estrella fugaz. La luz se dirigió al balcón, se escabulló en éste y se materializó. Videl se tomó un minuto para girar hacia él. Cuando lo hizo, Trunks incrustó sus ojos en ella. Estaba agitado, despeinado; parecía tener frío aun cuando afuera de los dos era primavera. Les bastó mirarse para experimentar una nueva revolución. No quisieron aceptarlo, pero era claro como el agua: habían subestimado la situación.

Era mentira que verse de nuevo no significaba nada; significaba todo.

Videl abrió la puerta del balcón y, con señas, le indicó a su invitado que entrara. Trunks fue tras ella. Solos en la sala, Videl cerró las blancas y gastadas cortinas que debían tener quince años allí. Avanzó hacia el sofá y sólo al hacerlo Trunks se percató de la luz tenue, dorada, que los envolvía. Transmitía calor, intimidad. Era la luz de esas fantasías que tenía con ella. Se sonrojó y se excitó por igual.

—Siéntate —pidió Videl.

Trunks lo hizo a su lado, en el mismo sofá. Los separaba medio metro. Se produjo un nuevo silencio mientras se acomodaban. Videl cruzó sus piernas y sujetó sus rodillas con ambas manos; Trunks entrelazó los dedos entre sus piernas a medio abrir. Los dos miraban al frente.

—Perdóname —dijo Trunks. El tono hablaba por él, evidenciaba que la aflicción era genuina—. No quise.

—Sí quisiste. Y yo también.

Videl lo sorprendió sobremanera tanto con sus dichos como con la rigurosidad de su voz. Intentando no ilusionarse con un algo que de ninguna manera debía acontecer, Trunks se tragó todas las frases que se le ocurrieron. Miró sus dedos y se mantuvo lejos de los ojos celestes.

—Pero yo...

—Trunks, no te voy a mentir: me sentí atraída. —Videl habló despacio. Entre oración y oración se mordisqueaba los labios y en la parte interna de las mejillas—. El problema soy yo, no tienes la culpa de nada más que de tener buenas intenciones.

—Pero no aguanté.

—Yo... _tampoco_ lo hice. Estaba confundida. Acepto tus disculpas y tu arrepentimiento, pero por favor, no te cargues la culpa tú. Es mía. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esta historia. Perdóname tú a mí por meterte en este embrollo que no es tuyo, sino nuestro, de Gohan y de mí.

—¡No! No tengo nada que perdonarte... Yo quería que tú te descargaras, que charlaras conmigo si necesitabas hacerlo con alguien. Lo demás fue...

—No importa. Lo entiendo, ya no lo expliques más.

La voz de Videl denotó cierta violencia.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también lo hago.

No dijeron nada más en los siguientes minutos. Ni siquiera sospechaban que, en cuanto el atardecer diera paso a la noche, sus cuerpos se atraerían mortalmente hacia el otro. Se atraerían y ya nada podría detenerlos. Pero cuando se ignora lo que pasará, las mentes se sienten inquietas. Sus mentes estaban inquietas y no podían decir nada más, porque el reencuentro no había sido sólo entre ella y él, sino que sobre todo había sido entre piel y piel. Trunks suspiró. Estaba en jaque, se sentía seducido como jamás en su vida. Todo cuanto lo rodeaba parecía excitarlo física y emocionalmente. Mordiéndose el labio, la miró de soslayo. ¡Oh, no! Ahí iba de nuevo. La deseaba. Quería besarla hasta perder la consciencia. Quería estrecharla contra él, sentirla fría y transmitirle calor. Quería protegerla y jamás dejarla ir.

Movió los ojos hacia sus propios dedos una vez más.

El aire empezó a calentarse; las respiraciones se agitaron paulatinamente. Videl sabía que debía dar fin a la conversación y pedirle que se retirara; los nervios que paso a paso se le sumían más en el alma se lo pedían. Debía decirle vete, vete ahora mismo, mas no podía. La sensación del desprendimiento de la piel le retornó. Deseaba algo, ¿pero qué? La piel entera se le erizó. Sujetó su rostro así como ya lo había hecho. Como pudo, dijo lo que consideraba que tenía que decir:

—Eres muy joven y no lo vas a entender. No te culpo: es algo «normal» a tu edad. Cuando pasó lo que pasó, ansiaba cosas de antes, emociones que no se corresponden con mi edad, conmigo, sino con la que era de adolescente. Ella ya no soy yo: ahora soy una adulta y estoy convencida de portarme como tal desde el día de hoy. Volveré con Gohan e intentaré, junto a él, recomponer nuestra relación.

—¿Y te dejarás marchitar?

Las miradas se encontraron, lo hicieron de soslayo. Trunks se arrepintió un ápice de su última oración, proferida con la impulsividad que lo caracterizaba en momentos tensos. Los ojos de Videl parecieron chispear, mirad por la furia, mitad por el dolor.

—Crecer no es marchitarse. Ese pensamiento es muy propio de un adolescente. Hablas con inmadurez, Trunks.

La impulsividad intentó responder mas la razón se impuso y tomó el control. Trunks sentía que deseaba que Videl abriera los ojos, que no aceptara lo que se le imponía. En su evidente inmadurez para con las relaciones de pareja, en su desconocimiento y en el absurdo de ver al mundo como la sumatoria de blancos y negros y nunca grises, vio en Videl a una víctima y a Gohan como victimario. No era así y tendría que pasar por la tormentosa relación que se le avecinaba para comprenderlo; Videl y Gohan no eran la buena y el malo. Esto no era un comic de superhéroes; era la vida real llena de grises, de cosas buenas, de cosas malas, de defectos y virtudes y errores y aciertos en todas las personas, _todas_, sin excepción. Pero él era tozudo, vivía inmerso en una vida demasiado tranquila y sin sobresalto alguno, donde todo parecía bueno y donde todo era posible. Y no.

—Perdón.

Vivía una vida muy _naif_. Era millonario, trabajaba en el laboratorio cuando se le antojaba, sin cumplir horarios y sin presiones, más por placer que por necesidad. No sabía qué era una vida sacrificada, qué eran las carencias, qué eran los dramas. No sabía nada de eso. Vivía sin curtirse.

No tenía la madurez como para ver las cosas de otra forma.

—Está bien, Trunks. Ya. Perdóname por haberte contado esas cosas y por meterte en mis problemas.

Sin embargo, tenía la empatía necesaria como para entender que en Videl no había convicción alguna. Lo de Videl no era voluntad; era obstinación. Videl se iba a entregar a una vida que no la satisfacía.

Y ni la propia Videl lo entendía del todo aún.

Trunks abrió la boca pero no profirió palabra alguna. Se rascó la nuca, se revolvió en el asiento y, finalmente, se levantó. No podía más.

—Ya me voy. Perdóname y gracias por aceptar que viniera.

Caminó hacia el balcón sin mirarla, concentrado en las antiguas cortinas. ¡No voltees! ¡Si volteas, querrás abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir! Si volteas, querrás abrirle los ojos y ningún derecho tienes a meterte. Videl, que prácticamente no lo había mirado durante la charla, no en detalle, lo hizo cuando él le dio la espalda. La sensación de la piel la abrumó una vez más, tanto que tuvo que apretar sus mejillas con los dedos, tanto que su respiración se agitó con exageración.

Tanto que lo llamó:

—Trunks…

Él se detuvo a un paso de las cortinas. Ella notó el temblor de él, que giró y la observó. Videl se puso de pie cuando captó la ternura propia de su edad en la intensidad de sus ojos.

Gohan nunca la había mirado así.

¿O sí? Ya no lo recordaba. Hacía meses, quizá hacía años, que Gohan y ella no eran los de antes. Cotidianeidad, obligaciones, calma y el fuego no había soportado la tormenta. Había besado a Trunks por su intensidad, por haberse sentido especial, única, ante él.

Porque sus pieles se atraían y ninguno de los dos podía volver a ceder.

Una última reflexión le brotó del alma, se le manifestó como una epifanía, le dio la respuesta definitiva a todo: no añoro a Gohan. No lo extraño, no lo ansío, no lo amo más. Amo a un Gohan que ya no existe, así como él ama a una Videl que tampoco lo hace. Amamos la nostalgia, no a nosotros. Ya nos soltamos. Estamos solos, uno por un lado, otro por el otro, en el gran camino que es esta vida de los dos, de todos.

Una lágrima cayó de ella. Él enloqueció.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Videl secó la lágrima.

—Porque tienes razón.

Trunks volteó del todo. Frente a frente, se estudiaron el uno al otro. Videl esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me voy a marchitar…

Trunks frunció el ceño. La contempló extrañado.

—«Crecer no es marchitarse», dijiste.

—Pero permanecer al lado de una persona que ya no amas sí es marchitarse.

Trunks avanzó un ínfimo paso.

—¿Ya no lo…?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Desde que me fui que me he obligado a pensar en él, a extrañarlo, a rememorar cosas… ¡Pero no gano nada! Hace meses que podría haber hablado con él, que podría haberle pedido que nos esforzáramos para arreglar nuestra situación, pero no lo hice. Él tampoco notó que algo estuviera mal. ¡No lo hizo hasta que se lo dije antes de irme! Ni él ni yo hemos puesto voluntad… ¿Eso es amar?

—Quizá sólo es una etapa. —Confusos, los ojos azules viajaron por toda la sala. Al retornar a Videl, brillaron en absoluta incertidumbre—. No sé qué decir…

Videl forzó una nueva sonrisa que ni ella se creyó.

—Hace demasiado tiempo que estamos así, no hace días. Cuando decidí irme, él lo respetó, pero… ¡Pero quizá yo no quería que lo respetara! ¡Quería otra reacción de su parte, una reacción más apasionada, más obstinada! ¡Quería que me detuviera! ¡Y NO ME DETUVO…! —Sus piernas flaquearon y terminó por sentarse en el sofá. La garganta, sin más, lo dejó ir—: ¡No me siento tan amada como antes! ¡Ya no es lo mismo! ¡A su lado, no soy más que una persona inferior! ¡Me siento tan inferior a él, que es tan adulto y tan asquerosamente perfecto por todas las maravillosas virtudes que tiene, que ni siquiera doy importancia a mi insatisfacción, porque la siento un capricho ante sus obligaciones! —La furia se mostró más fuerte que la tristeza, que quedó en segundo plano en una Videl que, en su manifestación, mostraba su acostumbrado carácter. La garganta continuó liberando todo y más—: ¡EXTRAÑO SENTIR PASIÓN! Extraño sentirme amada por él… ¡Gohan sentía eso por mí, lo hacía antes, cuando aún no éramos los que somos ahora! ¡Y no lo soporto…! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! ¡Quiero _algo más_…!

Trunks intentó contenerse pero hacerlo fue imposible. Corrió hacia ella, se sentó junto a ella, la asió contra su pecho, la apretó con todo el amor que sentía. Estaba aterrado, confundido, ansioso, expectante. Estaba enamorado de Videl, que lloró contra él no sin antes devolverle el abrazo. Se balancearon dulcemente, él necesitado de animarla y ella necesitada de conservarlo. No quería que él se fuera y admitirlo le dolía más que la infidelidad en sí. Realmente lo necesitaba.

La piel se les erizó por igual: estar pegados era suficiente para los dos. Cayeron en lo mismo: la agitación, los escalofríos, la mayor sensibilidad, el redondeo de los contornos, el mismo anhelo de pasión. Morían de deseo, lo supieron al mirarse. Trunks vio las lágrimas, observó a un centímetro los inmensos y enrojecidos ojos de Videl. Ella vio todo el amor, la pasión y la admiración que hacía tanto, o bien nunca, había visto en Gohan.

Necesitaba a Trunks.

Porque Trunks, ese adolescente, ese muchachito, ese chico inmaduro que la encerraba en sus brazos, tenía toda la intensidad que ella ansiaba sentir.

Entonces, él lo preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Los ojos de Videl parecieron desorbitarse. La respuesta se deslizó sola de ella:

—Gritar.

Afuera, detrás de las cortinas, llegó la noche. Bajo la luz dorada de la lámpara, azul y celeste se vislumbraron fijamente. Las respiraciones chocaron, las pieles se encendieron, la química se encargó de atraerlos y sus labios se ensamblaron. Sollozaron sin soltar la boca ajena, la abusaron sin culpas. Los brazos siguieron aferrados al otro, compartiendo un único y gran temblor.

Cuánto habían ansiado besarse una vez más.

A veces, no somos conscientes de cuánto deseamos algo hasta que ese algo sucede, se produce, se manifiesta y genera todo, hasta lo impensable, en nuestro ser. Ninguno de los dos había sido consciente de ello hasta hacerlo al fin, y cuando las bocas ansiaron más que a su igual, cuando viajaron, extasiadas, por los mentones, las mejillas y cada parte de los rostros, él liberó la garganta así como ella lo había hecho al confesarle la realidad de sus sentimientos. No más frenos; pura y adolescente impulsividad:

—Puedes… pedirme lo que quieras, Videl. —Trunks se sintió lleno de adrenalina. Se sintió más hombre, más experto, más encendido de lo que alguna vez se había sentido. Nunca había deseado con tanto ahínco unir su cuerpo al de otro ser—. Puedes pedir lo que quieras… y gritar sobre mí.

Las mejillas de Videl, rojas de por sí, multiplicaron el tan particular tono. La voz de Trunks había sido tan dulce al proferir tan voluptuosas palabras que envalentonarse hacia él resultó una consecuencia natural. Sintió cómo su piel despertaba de un largo sueño, cómo el tan olvidado deseo se activaba. Vio los labios de Trunks, vio todo su cuerpo, vio la evidente excitación. Ella la sentía de la misma forma.

No respondió con palabras, sino con gestos. Se besaron como dos amantes al reencontrarse en la vida siguiente, cumpliendo la promesa de amor eterno. No notaron nada en el otro: Trunks no notó la experiencia de Videl; Videl no notó la falta de experiencia de Trunks. Faltaba poco para que la notaran: por ahora, el beso era tan imperfecto, tan violento, tan pasional, que parecía perfecto pese a su imperfección. Era perfecto por las sensaciones que provocaba, por la excitación que disparaba, por los sentimientos que hacía florecer. Era perfecto porque el deseo era descomunal.

Por un momento, mientras se besaban y apretaban, mas no se acariciaban, la culpa quedó de lado. La química, al atraerlos, ganó la batalla contra la lógica.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final VI**_

_Gracias por leer. __**¡Muchas gracias! **__Sí: Videl se está mandando una casi incorregible y Trunks se dejó todo. ¡Lo sé! Pero pensé esta historia de esta manera. Esto iba a pasar. Mil millones de gracias por leerme. Me encanta compartir esta historia con Uds. _

_Agradezco con el alma sus reviews. Gracias a __**Mikamitta666**__, __**Dika**__, __**Dev**__, __**el chino**__ (?), __**LDGV**__, __**Steel Mermaid**__, __**Mailen**__, __**Guest**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**NebilimK**__, __**Lady'z Phantom**__, __**M Briefs**__, __**Tourquoise Moon **__y__** Skipper1**__ por sus mensajes. ¡Aprecio con el alma que se tomen un minuto para comentar! ¡Gracias! También gracias a mi amore __**Kattie **__por los ánimos, a la gente del FB por el apoyo a la historia y especialmente a __**Michiru**__, que me alienta tanto cada vez._

_Y eso. Será hasta el VII. Me encanta el 7 romano. Me recuerda al Final Fantasy VII, a Cloud, Cid, el chocobo dorado, el día que vencí a Omega y Ruby Weapon (los hice mierda a los dos XD) y la canción de Nibelheim que tanto miedo me daba. Perdón, deliré. XD_

_Besos y gracias. _

_¡Nos leemos! _

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	7. VII

Prende en un elegante movimiento el cigarro que necesitará para relatar lo que sigue. Ella lo escucha atentamente, sin dejar de contemplarlo, estudiando sus gestos, los chispazos de su mirada, el ritmo de su no siempre apacible respiración. Entiende cuánto le cuesta, cuánto lo alegra y cuánto lo entristece el relato del idilio que hace ya once años protagonizó. Entiende, al ver el rojo en sus mejillas, cuánto lo excita también.

—Cuando eres adolescente —dice él, concentrado en la colilla del cigarro y en las mil palabras atragantadas que amenazan con explotar en su cabeza—, no entiendes la diferencia entre erotismo y pornografía.

Ella ríe. No esperaba ese giro.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

Él ríe con ella. Se deshace del excedente de colilla sobre el cenicero y prosigue sin más:

—Hablo de _ese _día. —Una pitada al cigarro y continúa—. Hasta entonces, yo me excitaba sin más al ver una foto de una mujer desnuda porque estaba desnuda en sí, lo hacía ante la imagen explícita de las partes íntimas de las mujeres de las revistas que escondía bajo la cama por el hecho de contemplar algo deseado y desconocido. Cuando perdí la virginidad, un par de años antes de lo que pasó con _ella_, buscaba en cada chica la imagen pornográfica: mirar sus senos, mirar sus genitales, mirar la totalidad de su desnudez. _Mirar_. No buscaba nada más para encender mi deseo. Sin embargo...

Se detiene. Fuma el resto del cigarro, no prosigue hasta liquidarlo contra el cenicero. Piensa, ella lo nota: mirando a su alrededor, captando la ciudad envuelta en la noche que proviene de la ventana, contemplándola como si fuese un cuadro y no la realidad, él al fin retoma:

—Cuando la vi desnuda a _ella_, cuando la vi y la sentí y la escuché, encontré algo más. No volví a ser el mismo.

»Cuando la vi desnuda, vi más que la imagen que siempre buscaba, porque no sólo la vi; la sentí. ¡No sé cómo, no sé por qué! Quizá porque me importaba más que cualquier chica con la que hubiera estado. Era explícita, podía verle todo, podía tocar todo lo que veía, pero no era lo mismo que hasta entonces. Porque la sentí distinta. No era una imagen estática de una mujer enseñando sus genitales sin dejarme nada a la imaginación, _ella _no me estaba ofreciendo una imagen de su cuerpo para que yo me excitara, tampoco estaba preocupándose por seducirme; estaba siendo _ella_ en esencia, estaba liberándose, estaba sincerándose consigo misma.

»Esa imagen de una mujer desnuda que me excitaba por cómo expresaba su placer y no por mostrarme los genitales, la imagen de una mujer concentrada en gozar y no en gustar, en liberarse y no en seducir, ¡tan viva, tan genuina!, es la imagen más erótica que vi en mi vida. Porque era verdad: todo lo que sentía, lo que le erizaba la piel, era real. Y era conmigo, no con alguien más. Yo sentía todo lo que ella sentía y su placer era tan explícito como implícito: era el placer que sentía fluir en mi cuerpo unido a la sugerencia de su placer. Fue la primera vez que… —Duda un instante. Hunde los ojos en la ventana y todo se le disipa— todos mis sentidos, no sólo la vista y el obvio del tacto, se excitaron ante una mujer. Escucharla, saborearla, olerla; todo me excitó. Hasta mi corazón se excitó.

—Si yo fuera otra —dice su interlocutora— me ofendería escucharte esto. Eres tan extraño, niño…

Ríen juntos. Por eso la eligió para tenerla a su lado: porque ella también es distinta a las demás.

Aunque…

—Sé que es extraño, pero uno no se percata de las cosas hasta que logra entenderlas, supongo. Increíblemente, pese a que yo tenía alguna experiencia, no entendí todo esto hasta _ella_.

»_Ella_ me llenó de goce. Me rebalsó.

»Ella me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre el sexo y el amor.

Se detiene. Prende otro cigarro. Mira a su interlocutora un momento, dos; ya no más. No debería decirle estas cosas, mas sabe que ella comprende, pues lo palpa en la confianza que destilan sus ojos. No demora, no obstante, en rememorar la imagen de aquella mujer del pasado. Qué placer evocar ese recuerdo, qué placer atesorarlo aún, qué placer recordarlo en detalle pese a los once años transcurridos. Qué placer pensarla, añorarla, amarla en el fondo de su corazón.

Qué placer la nostalgia, vivir un instante más el recuerdo más preciado que alberga, la imagen de Videl desnuda bajo la luz dorada, eternamente perfecta en sus recuerdos, idealizada, inmaculada.

Qué placer recordarla, allí, con él.

Gritando todas las emociones que la subyugaban sobre él.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**VII**

* * *

Cuando el beso se extendió en el tiempo, no frenó, no menguó, no cedió ni tampoco avanzó; prosiguió en lo mismo, en la expresión de una necesidad que por lo insistente resultaba enfermiza. Ese chico y esa mujer se sumían en el otro con una vehemencia tal que parecían, por momentos, ser dos partes de lo mismo. No se notaba, de vislumbrarlos, la diferencia entre uno y otro. Continuaban aferrados, los dos cuerpos abandonados en el sofá, iluminados por la luz dorada que a tanto remitirá algún día. Bajo esta misma luz, la culpa se permitió asomar por última vez.

—No... —farfulló Videl cuando soltó la boca de Trunks por un ínfimo instante, en búsqueda de todo el aire que el muchachito le había robado—. No...

Trunks, mentalmente, respondió ¡sí!, sí, Videl. No quiero que dejes de besarme, no quiero que me abandones. Quiero estar contigo y no dejarte ir nunca más. Porque me encantas, porque te adoro, porque las demás te imitan y ninguna te hizo ni hará justicia.

Sé que no debo, sé que está mal, pero no lo puedo evitar. ¡No puedo!

Se asió de ella obstinadamente, determinado a no cortar la escena a la mitad. ¿Cómo detenerse, si la necesidad era tan extrema? Tembló producto del miedo al no saber de qué sería capaz en el caso de que ella deseara detenerse. ¡No! La apretó más contra él, la besó en el cuello, succionó.

Ella jadeó.

Él se lo dijo a sí mismo un millón de veces: ¡no debo! No debo, no debo, no debo. ¡¿Por qué hago esto?! ¡¿Por qué no me detengo?! ¿Y Gohan? ¿Y la familia? ¿Y lo que se supone que es correcto, «normal»? Contuvo un sollozo al jalar a Videl hacia él, más y más hundida en él, en sus brazos, en su alma. Es Videl, se recordó; es Videl y soy yo, es lo que siempre quise, lo que me imaginé mil veces. Es Videl y es de verdad.

No debería, pero tengo que. Pero quiero.

Sintiendo toda la piel de su cuerpo erizada, anulada mental y emocionalmente, más no en sus más inconfesables instintos, Videl se dejó llevar por la situación. ¡Cuánto deseaba detenerlo! Pero qué incapaz era de ello. ¿Cómo, si tocar a Trunks era como electrocutarse y sentir placer al hacerlo? Sentía placer por el mero hecho de tenerlo pegado a ella, de besarlo. La atracción hacia los choques eléctricos era absolutamente masoquista: quería sentir lo prohibido, llevar el peligro hasta la más retorcida consecuencia. La más incorrecta.

Quería arruinarlo todo.

Él, irracionales todas sus acciones, se descontroló. La apretó más, enamorado como sólo un adolescente puede estarlo. Ella gimoteó por causa del apriete, que empezaba a ser más saiyajin que humano. Era demasiado para Trunks: sentía cada sonido emitido por ella como una sensual melodía, como una puerta abierta, una invitación a la más ardiente fantasía. Pronto, él se agitó de más, tanto que tuvo que detener sus labios, que besaban ansiosamente cada retazo de piel que era accesible. Se aferró a Videl con sus brazos y con todo su cuerpo, hundió su rostro en el pecho de ella, hasta hundirse los dos en el asiento. Estaba aterrorizado.

No por el error; por la idea de que ella se alejara de él.

—¿Trunks...? —inquirió ella, pasmada, sin reacción—. ¿Qué pasa?

Él refregó el rostro contra ella, drogado de amor.

—Quiero hacerte tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar —admitió con honestidad brutal, tan vehemente ésta como sus temblores, su sentir, su deseo—. Lo siento, estoy siendo demasiado sincero…

Videl, por un instante, muy lejos de Gohan ya, experimentó una oleada de inaudita ternura, inaudita por suscitarse en ese momento, bajo esas luces, en esos brazos adolescentes. Se suponía, en una escena así, que ningún sentimiento tenía lugar. Y los había. En él, los sentimientos eran todo.

—¿Eres virgen?

Trunks le arrancó un siseo de dolor por la potencia del apriete, de su rostro refregándose contra ella. La vergüenza lo tapó. ¡Eso era justo lo que no deseaba! Que ella lo considerara un niñito inexperto, que no se sintiera segura en brazos de él. ¡Si no deseaba más que darle todo el consuelo y liberarla, destrozar las puertas de la jaula para que pudiera volar! Quería verla volar.

Sobre él.

—¡No! No, no lo soy —farfulló, avergonzado—. Puedo hacerlo, sé hacerlo. ¡Lo sé...! No te preocupes, lo sé hacer…

Escuchar el «no» la relajó; fue para Videl la forma indicada de olvidarlo todo, de perder el último miedo que albergaba. En caso de que la respuesta hubiera sido «sí», la presión no hubiera ayudado en nada al instinto. Ansiosas por proseguir, las manos de Videl, después de tan desesperadas palabras, acariciaron por primera vez. Las palmas se apoyaron en los hombros y descendieron lentamente por la espalda de Trunks. El «no», sobre todo, le había dado seguridad; la había excitado. Él, al sentir la primera caricia, jadeó sin poder contenerse. Se sentía montado a una locura que amenazaba con perderlo, mas no tuvo tiempo a aferrarse lo suficiente a la cordura, pues las manos de ella ascendieron hasta los hombros. Él ahogó un gruñido contra el cuello de Videl. Ella, así, se percató de lo que desde el beso en el callejón era evidente: tenía más experiencia que él. Mucha más. Si bien hacía años que su vida sexual junto a Gohan había alcanzado un desafortunado nivel de monotonía, al principio había sido todo lo contrario. En la juventud, se amaban con un ímpetu conmovedor. Eran fuego, amor, pasión al unirse.

Luego, no.

Un recuerdo acechó a Videl, se coló en su mente y su alma con la potencia de una epifanía: aun cuando en los últimos años no había podido demostrarlo, ella era apasionada. Aún portaba a aquella muchacha sincera que no temía a nada. Al apretar sus dedos contra los hombros de Trunks, se sintió transportada en el tiempo, poseída por una fuerza superior, inquebrantable. Era ella, de nuevo. La adulta sabía que estaba cometiendo el más nefasto de los errores; la joven sentía el deseo imperar. Dejó, agotada, que la joven reinara: haz lo que tanto deseas hacer, volver a sentir, volver en el tiempo, volver a gozar y experimentar el pasado como si estuvieras viviéndolo por segunda vez. Hazlo. Yo ya no tengo fuerzas para contenerme.

Ya no deseo contenerme más. Sólo deseo la intensidad de este chico que podría destrozarme con sólo apretarme un poco más. Nada necesito más que esta intensidad dedicada a mí.

Quiero volver a ser especial.

Quiero que me vuelvan a amar.

Emocionada y él un reflejo exacto de ella, se besaron de nuevo, sólo que esta vez las manos acompañaron. Con la boca, Videl marcó un ritmo lento, pausado, uno que instaba a una detallada exploración. Sendos escalofríos recorrieron a Trunks al sentir cómo ella lo domaba, cómo ella imponía el ritmo, cómo ella lo acariciaba, de arriba hacia abajo de la espalda, las dos manos arriba, las dos manos abajo. Qué deseos tenía él de hacer todo cuanto había fantaseado alguna vez, como si no hubiera una segunda oportunidad. Quería hacer todas las poses que se sabía, besar todos los rincones, mirar horas enteras el cuerpo, hasta memorizarlo.

Y lo memorizaría.

* * *

—Qué fácil sería recordártelo, pero no lo haré —dirá once años después.

* * *

Quería saciarse de ella. ¡Y no podría! ¡Cuánto la deseaba, y pese a estar besándola se sentía más insatisfecho que nunca! La amaba, se lo juró hasta poder animarse lo suficiente: ella está aquí, no es un sueño; Videl está aquí en verdad. Te acaricia; acaríciala tú también. Puedes hacerlo, tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. ¡Cálmate y tócala! Demuestra que eres un hombre y no un crío. Podrás acariciarla y hacerle saber que hay alguien que sí la ama, que hay alguien que quiere que sea libre. ¡Abre la jaula! Acaríciala y díselo.

No lo hizo; ella sí:

—Acaríciame, Trunks…

El extasiado pedido de Videl terminó de despertar al hombre que era, al ser sexual, al adolescente impertinente que deseaba gozar dentro de tan perfecta mujer. Siguió al pie de la letra el ritmo demarcado por ella, tanto con la boca como con las manos, que apoyó en los hombros, e hizo subir, e hizo bajar. Qué insoportable es el entorno cuando lo único que se desea es estar dentro y no fuera, no en contacto con el mundo sino con otro ser.

No quería más la realidad, ¡no! Era ella lo único que precisaba para ser feliz.

Sofocados, soltaron las bocas y besaron cuellos, manos, frentes. El primer movimiento amatorio se suscitó: ella empujó sus caderas hacia él y él respondió copiándola. Gimieron sin soltarse los labios, él encima de ella, sintiendo en cada íntimo vaivén la súplica en el centro de sus sexos. Videl soltó la boca y ahogó un gemido. Buscó, concentrando su vista en el techo, acumular todo el aire que se le estaba negando. Él la sofocaba con pasmosa facilidad. Trunks besó la piel blanca del cuello ofrecido bajo él como si fuera a morir luego de hacerlo, desesperado por hacerlo todo de una vez. ¡No se le iba la idea de que sería la única oportunidad! Las caderas, mientras, continuaban chocándose. El ritmo aceleró, los suspiros escaparon anhelantes, a cuestas de las aceleradas respiraciones. Las bocas estaban húmedas, dejaban huellas que al contacto con el aire provocaban escalofríos. Videl notó un nuevo signo de la falta de experiencia de Trunks: él hacía lo que ella le pedía, lo que ella demandaba, nada más.

¿Por qué?

Sintió un nuevo temblor en él. ¿Se contenía, acaso? ¿Sentía miedo de pasar la raya? ¿O acaso eran los nervios, la culpa? ¡No, esa palabra no, ese sentir no! No quería dejar que la culpa se apoderara de ella; quería gritar. Efusivos, los dedos de Videl bordearon la cintura de Trunks, y aunque las caricias se suscitaban aún por sobre la ropa, él se desquició al sentirla. Las palmas de ella apretaron el estómago de él y ascendieron hacia el pecho, y volvieron a bajar y volvieron a subir. Trunks, que en las caricias de Videl percibió una nueva invitación, hizo lo mismo que ella: bordear la cintura, apretar el estómago, seguir más allá. Las manos se abrieron ante los senos. Ni bien él sintió la redondez contra sus palmas, los dedos apretaron. Ella, que sentía particular debilidad en esa zona de su cuerpo, deliró. Pronunció el nombre del adolescente febrilmente, lo hizo por primera vez.

Las caderas de él aceleraron hasta desbocarse; escucharla pronunciarlo a él era excesivo. La ropa era un freno, un obstáculo. Se miraron un instante, sus caderas moviéndose juntas, ya sin chocarse, sino acompasadas, domadas por la naturalidad del instinto que clamaba el enlace definitivo, las manos de él sobre los pechos de ella y las de ella en el estómago de él. Trunks estaba rojo, sus labios hinchados, sus ojos brillosos. Ella notó la casi intolerable intensidad de él. Era apasionado. Ese chico era sumamente apasionado.

Como ella lo había sido. Como aún lo era.

Una mano de ella se posó en el rostro de él. Fijar las miradas era menester; la intensidad resultaba adictiva. Él la tocó de igual forma. Era divina.

Trunks se mordió el labio. Por ahí andaba la cicatriz de la mordida que se había propinado en la casa de Videl. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te muerdes?

—P-para contenerme.

Ella acarició los labios con su pulgar.

—No lo hagas —dijo.

La ambigüedad de la oración hizo resplandecer los ojos, los de él y los de ella. Las respiraciones aceleraron hasta producir entre los rostros una furiosa batalla. El clima se tornó adulto; fuera de ellos quedó la ternura, la emoción. No eran más que un hombre y una mujer mirándose, devorándose con las miradas. Cada parpadeo era objeto de estudio; se medían como dos bestias a punto de atacar, esperando el primer movimiento del otro. Él lo hizo primero: giró un ápice el rostro, entregó sus labios al pulgar de ella, que besó lentamente. Los ojos cerrados de él se abrieron de tanto en tanto, lo hicieron para enfocarla a ella, para examinar cada reacción de ella. Videl percibió la pasión, así como la excitación palpitando contra su cuerpo, los dos cuerpos pegados, ella encerrada entre el asiento y él. Videl se sintió a punto, lista.

Era hora.

Hundió la punta del pulgar en la boca, sostuvo el labio de Trunks y lo atrajo hacia ella. Las bocas se rozaron. Él quiso ser el mejor, quiso crecer de golpe y acumular toda la experiencia que requería para darle el placer más descomunal a esa mujer. Como si el placer dependiera de un ser, cuando depende siempre de dos. Sin embargo, eso deseaba: ser quien diera todo el placer. Y no lo sería, no en esta primera vez.

La besó convencido de ser el mejor, de dar lo mejor de sí para complacerla, para que ella gozara igual o más o mejor o como fuera de lo que gozaba en sus fantasías. Ella, mareada, empujó los cuerpos fuera del asiento, hacia el lugar donde lo que tanto deseaban debía suceder, porque la piel tiraba y amenazaba con despegarse de ella si no hacía lo que tanto ansiaban.

Al avanzar por el pasillo del departamento, la luz quedó atrás. Se vieron con dificultad sumidos en una profunda oscuridad. Andando, se tocaron; las manos se escabulleron bajo las ropas y las respiraciones aceleraron hasta lo imposible por el forcejeo de las pieles, de las manos, de las excitaciones palpables de los cuerpos. Contra el marco de la puerta del cuarto se detuvieron un momento. Él metió las manos bajo la blusa, acarició la piel desnuda, juró verla pese a la oscuridad: era tan perfecta que lo único que podía desear era gritar, hacerlo tanto como ella lo haría en unos minutos. Era un sueño. Estar con ella y poder tocarla y poder sentirla contra él era un sueño.

* * *

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo recordarás? —indagará ella—. Trunks... ¿De...?

—Porque es tarde.

* * *

Al llegar al cuarto, Videl volteó hacia él. Se soltaron, ella lo hizo para ir hacia el velador. Encendió la lámpara y luz dorada reapareció. Ante la cama, los dos de pie, se miraron interminables minutos, o bien segundos, o bien siglos. Las miradas parecieron imperar por la perpetuidad.

Se acercaron: un cuerpo avanzó hacia el otro, atraídos como un imán y un metal. Las manos de ella acariciaron, desnudaron; las manos de él imitaron. Sin hablar, escuchándose las respiraciones y el deslizar de la ropa por la piel, retiraron cada prenda con la desprolijidad propia del atropello. Todo desapareció, menos la ropa interior. Se contemplaron, él sonrojado, ella perdida: Trunks tenía un tono de piel más bien bronceado, que se potenciaba con el color de la luz de la lámpara. No era atractivo, tampoco sensual; era hermoso. Era un hermoso joven de diecinueve años, que en sus maravillosos ojos expresaba una irreal intensidad, más ahora, al deslizarse las pupilas por el cuerpo de ella; Trunks notó la blancura desmedida en contraste con lo negro del cabello, el blanco de la lencería haciendo juego con el tono de piel. Notó el dibujo de sus curvas, la forma de las caderas, de los pechos, de la cintura que tanto la identificaba como mujer. Era tan bella que era intolerable. ¡Y estaba con él, a solas con él! Quiso gritar por causa de la felicidad.

Y lo haría.

Cuando Trunks, decidido aunque nervioso, sujetó el borde de su bóxer para bajarlo, ella lo detuvo. Lo abrazó, lo besó, refregó su cuerpo contra el de él. Cayeron en la cama. Al verse horizontales sus cuerpos, los cables parecieron cortarse: la situación se tornó incomprensible. Eran dos cuerpos presionándose, reclamándose; eran dos bocas liberando gemidos, suspiros, jadeos, siseos. Eran un hombre y una mujer en carne viva, forcejeando, incapaces de tolerar la separación de sus cuerpos. Era la química comunicándoles cuán compatibles eran en la intimidad.

Eran dos pieles a punto de despegarse para hundirse en la otra, atarse y ser una para siempre.

Enceguecida, acelerada, sin dominio de su propia alma, Videl abrió con violencia la cama. ¡Basta! Si su piel continuaba amenazándola con abandonarla, terminaría por enloquecer. Se hundió en el colchón, debajo de él; lo tironeó hasta recostarlo sobre ella. Videl sujetó las sábanas y el cobertor y los cubrió por completo a los dos, necesitada de la oscuridad, de anular la visión para poder continuar. Sumidos en la intimidad definitiva, sintiéndose lo erguido y lo húmedo del otro casi de forma explícita, sin mirarse sino que sintiéndose, se besaron. Después, se tocaron. Se dejaron llevar gracias al ansia que les provocaban las caricias, faltos de aire y rebalsados de emoción, él muerto de amor y ella muerta de odio, los dos sentimientos dirigidos a ella. Qué difícil se sentía todo y qué necesario parecía. Y era.

Él tomó valor. Volvió la sensación de sentirse más hombre, más viril, más fuerte y masculino por el simple hecho de estar en brazos de la mujer de sus sueños. Volvió ese absurdo aunque sincero anhelo de ser el mejor amante de la historia. El ego subió así como la confianza lo hizo y se dejó caer en ella sin más. Por fuera, iluminada la cama por la luz dorada de la lámpara, se aceleró el movimiento del cobertor. Aquel bulto que eran los dos cuerpos se agitó, se convulsionó. Él se quitó y le quitó a ella el excedente de ropa, que no rompió de milagro con sus inquietas manos. Suspiros extasiados retumbaron contra las paredes de la habitación, suspiros que traspasaban sin dificultad las telas que los cubrían. Por primera y no por última vez, se sintieron por completo, sexo contra sexo. Trunks rememoró las fantasías, las cientos de veces que se había tocado pensado en ella, las horas intentando encontrar en las mujeres de las revistas, de las calles, de las camas que había compartido la verdad de la más maravillosa mujer. Tanto la había imaginado que, aunque no estaba observándola, le bastaba sentirla para saber que nunca la había imaginado bien. Videl era mejor que cualquiera.

Lo sería para siempre.

* * *

—Para siempre... —dirá al despedirse de ella, lágrimas de convicción en sus ojos.

* * *

Tanta belleza es imposible de imaginar, se dijo con la poca razón que aún domaba, que no tardó en abandonarlo cuando sus manos pasearon por la cintura, por los muslos, por los senos, por el sexo de ella, que acarició con los dedos para complacerla, para arrancarle vehementes suspiros que moría por escuchar. Era tan suave que parecía imposible, su aroma era tan exquisito que ya no quiera volver a oler nada, jamás. Quiso llorar. Sin darse cuenta, lloró. Ella también.

Las piernas de ella se separaron de un lento aunque transcendental movimiento.

El llanto pasó de la tristeza a la alegría, a la emoción, sobre todo de parte de él. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Nunca había sentido tanta culpa por causa de su felicidad.

* * *

—Y no me arrepiento de nada, Mai —le dirá, once años después, a su interlocutora—. Quizá debería, quizá estoy equivocado, pero te juro que jamás me voy a arrepentir.

—Muy típico de ti, niño.

—Muy típico de un adolescente.

El que, sabe, siempre será al pensar en _ella_.

* * *

Las caderas empujaron, las de él a las de ella; una mano de él ayudó. Los dos percibieron, al mismo tiempo y por el mismo motivo, el deslizar de la piel contra la piel que produjo la consumación. Al final, ella contuvo un gemido que él liberó sin más. Una quietud prosiguió. Videl sintió cómo él apretó las sábanas, cómo ejerció fuerza sobre el colchón con sus manos, hasta hacerlas resbalar por la superficie y dirigirlas a la altura de la cintura de ella, a la cual se aferró posesivamente, enredando los brazos en el lugar exacto de la femenina silueta. Ella abrió los ojos justo cuando él, desatado, embistió presuroso: como las sábanas se habían corrido debido al vehemente movimiento, vio el techo, vio el cuarto, vio el cabello de él justo a su lado, el rostro de Trunks hundido en la unión de su cuello y su hombro. Aturdida, escuchándolo gemir totalmente sofocado, con una dificultad quizá exagerada, lo cubrió con las sábanas y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Los ojos celestes se despidieron al cerrarse los párpados, al apretarse por culpa de una poderosa oleada de placer. Gimió con él, victoria del deseo por sobre la culpa.

Era todo cuanto había deseado: el placer de sentirse especial una vez más.

Él se movió muy, muy rápido, al ritmo del miedo que lo acechaba: ¡será la última vez! ¡Nunca volverá a suceder! ¡Volverá con Gohan, estoy seguro! ¡Volverá con él y yo me volveré loco al recordarla! ¡Y no! No quiero, no quiero que termine, me quiero quedar aquí para siempre, no quiero volver nunca más al exterior. Quiero estar con ella.

Nada más quiero que a ella.

—Oh, Videl… —farfulló sin voz.

Estaba ahogado, no podía respirar. No ayudaba ella, que lo hundía más y más en su hombro al sostenerlo con tanta fuerza. Gruñó perdido en el irrefrenable instinto de penetrar, y las piernas de ella, tan fuertes como los brazos, se enredaron en su cintura. Ella demarcó el ritmo que él estaba siguiendo, lo aceptó, lo aprobó. Lo imitó. El vaivén los envició por igual cuando aceleraron, hasta volver desquiciadas, casi imperceptibles aunque intensas, urgidas, las embestidas que él daba y ella recibía.

Gimieron al unísono; Videl, al fin, despertó.

Quería más del hombre que sentía en su interior. ¡Quería más de su intensidad, de esa fricción desprolija, un tanto inexperta, del sexo de él contra el de ella! Quería al muchacho del callejón, al impertinente muchacho que había amado su mano como si fuera su amante. Ahora lo era, y la situación debía ir más allá. Los dos lo deseaban, desatarse la culpa y flotar, perderse en el goce y en el otro, en el placer y en la locura. La piel del otro los inducía a mucho más. La justicia debía ser perpetuada.

Apretó desmedidamente las caderas de él, demostrándole así el deseo que la domaba y que ya no tenía manera de contener. Entonces, gimió más cruelmente que nunca. El gemido de ella fue, para él, el aviso, la luz verde, el principio del final.

Estaba perdido. Jamás podría dejar ir a esa mujer.

Un gemido más desprendido de la boca de la mujer, no fingido, sí sentido y atestiguado por los escalofríos y el ardor entre sus piernas, por el sudor que los cubría a los dos hasta perlarles la piel; la velocidad aumentó casi sin querer. Él dejó de pensar en lo que hacía, dejó de controlarse, dejó de ser Trunks. Se convirtió en un ser construido con pasión, así como ella. Fuera, las paredes notaron el descontrol y escucharon la inconfundible melodía del placer. Ella parecía cantar, hablar un idioma que sólo un ser apasionado podía entender. Y Trunks entendía todo. Gimieron los dos juntos de nuevo, uno al ritmo del otro, como conversando, intercambiando sensaciones al expresarlas audiblemente. Las embestidas insistentes, irracionales.

Cuando la velocidad se tornó violenta, cuando los gemidos eran más jadeos de dolor, el milagro sucedió.

Trunks sintió cómo ella lo empujaba. Enviciado con el ir y venir de los cuerpos, obedeció, tan encendido como aterrorizado: ¡se iba! ¡Ya no podía más! ¡Terminaba la escena y su vida con ésta! Se vio boca arriba. Abrió los ojos al sentir las rodillas apretando a cada lado de su cintura.

La vio.

Sin cobertor ni sábanas que lo escondieran ya, libre de mirarla, tocarla y sentirla, así como de respirar el hasta entonces negado oxígeno, vio sobre él a Videl, a una Videl desnuda y perfecta. Al sentirla subir y bajar con clara experiencia, en un movimiento preciso, exacto, se retorció sobre el colchón, primero ante cada invasión inducida, luego porque sí, porque ya no podía más. Abrió los ojos lo más posible entre oleada y oleada de placer, y confuso pudo capturar la imagen de ella, la perfección de los senos, del sexo, del contorno de la cintura, del rostro y el cabello y las manos y la piel. Videl era un orgasmo para los sentidos. Intentó quedarse quieto, dejar de retorcerse para poder vislumbrarla en plenitud; no pudo ni podría, no si de ella se trataba. Ella subió y bajó, y él nunca dejó de retorcerse ante la irreal imagen: ella, con los ojos clavados al techo, danzando amorosamente sobre él, procurándose placer al dominar el acto, gozando sinceramente. Aceleró y Trunks desfalleció al sentir cómo ella tiraba de él, y la razón completa se fue cuando sucedió: ella se revolvió, se sacudió, lloró.

Gritó.

Videl gritó y él se obligó a no irse por la potencia de ese grito. Era el instante más erótico de su vida. Videl gritó tan fuerte su placer que a Trunks le bastó mirarla un único instante que para saber que no era gozo aquello que gritaba: en la exclamación, liberaba su frustración, su dolor, su angustia, su culpa. El grito, loco, demencial, sacó todo de ella.

La vació.

Cuando Videl se detuvo, cuando el placer le llegó en su totalidad y cayó exhausta sobre él, Trunks encerró la cintura en sus brazos, la meció sobre él y terminó. Gritó la felicidad así como ella había gritado toda emoción justo antes de la llegada de la quietud. Abrazados, recuperaron el aliento. Sin mirarse, se acunaron el uno al otro.

Cuando Videl lloró en su hombro, él lloró también. Llegada sin aviso la culpa, nada les quedaba más que eso, que llorar.

Cuando el placer termina, los problemas vuelven. La realidad sigue y ellos, quisieran o no, tendrían que hacerlo también. Por ahora, sin embargo, nada más que el cuerpo del otro y el llanto del otro y la piel del otro tenían. El llanto, la química y, afuera, la desolación. Sus manos, enlazadas en el prohibido camino de la infidelidad, no podrían nunca alcanzar lo que más lejos estaba de los dos: la realidad.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final VII**_

_¡Hola! Siento la tardanza. Terminé el capítulo el martes pero estaba MUY indecisa por algunos fragmentos. Gracias a mi __**Kattie**__ que me dio sus perspectivas cuando le pasé el borrador. ¡Qué haría sin ti, amore! Te ami, po. n.n_

_Gracias a todos, mil gracias por leer, por firmar, por interesarse por esta pequeña historia. Estoy muy entusiasmada y no veo la hora de continuarla, de terminarla. ¡No veo la hora de seguir para poder escribir más y más! Este fic, en estas extrañas semanas de mi vida, me hace sonreír mucho. Gracias por compartir este momento conmigo, significa mucho para mí. _

_Gracias __**Fiorella**__, __**LDGV**__, __**REX**__**RS6**__, __**Lady'z**__**Phantom**__, __**VanneeAndrea**__, __**Guest**__, __**Furiael**__, __**Dev**__, __**M Briefs**__, __**Gattara**__, __**TourquoiseMoon, Akadiane **__y__** Carxx **__por sus reviews. Especialmente gracias a __**Skipper1**__ por compartir algo tan maravilloso conmigo en sus comentarios. ¡Te lo agradezco con el alma! Te dedico el capítulo con mucho cariño. Mil gracias por leer y por tus maravillosos comentarios, a vos y a todos. También gracias a todos los que me apoyan en FB cuando me pongo densa en mis estados (?). _

_Un detalle: este fic es el hermano de _Tres formas de unión_, mi Mirai Trunks x Mirai Videl. En ese fic, Trunks siente una enorme atracción por la cintura de Videl; fue un detalle que se me ocurrió y que amé, porque la cintura es, en nosotras las mujeres, un identificador muy puntual de nuestros cuerpos. Me parece una atracción más dulce que sexual, por eso quise mantenerla acá, quise hacer hincapié más de una vez en esa cintura. Lo hice a propósito. Tiendo a mirar mis fics como pequeñas familias. No creo tener fics huérfanos (?). El familiar directo de este es, sin dudas, _Tres formas de unión_. _

_Después de lo que acaba de suceder, creo que no tengo mucho más para decir. Lucybell, The Cure y Depeche Mode acompañaron durante la escritura. No puedo evitarlo: lo gótico es lo que más me gusta. Amo a estos maravillosos artistas._

_Según mis nuevos resúmenes, serán doce capítulos y el epílogo. Ese décimo tercer capítulo dependerá de si me extiendo de más con alguna escena o no. Veremos._

_Sin más, __**¡gracias por todo!**__ Nos leemos._

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	8. VIII

Sentada junto al velador, abandonada sobre el sofá, sujeta con una mano el interruptor. Prende; el dorado llena el salón. Apaga; por el anochecer, el espacio pareciera azul.

Azul.

Frunce el ceño. No importa si prende, si apaga: la embarga lo mismo, esa angustia en el pecho, ese llanto que de la nada sale, ese dolor que no tiene manera de explicarse, que se siente y ya, que aprieta el corazón y ya.

Y apaga, y prende, y apaga.

Y algo le falta.

Y _él _no está.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**VIII**

* * *

Abrió los ojos despacio, sin apremio. Lo primero que vislumbró, la vista aún difusa, fue lo más maravilloso: ella. Desnuda, Videl dormía de espaldas a él, destapada. Desde su posición, Trunks podía atisbar su espalda, muslos, glúteos, nuca. Su cabello corto y despeinado. El silencio imperaba, y él se sentía, al contemplar a Videl, sumido en un sueño majestuoso. No quería moverse, tampoco deseaba respirar; quería helar la escena y nunca despertar. Quería dormir para siempre y soñar para siempre con la desnudez de Videl.

Maldita realidad, se dijo; maldita eres por existir, por obligarme a ver esta imagen en este maravilloso instante para después, en unos minutos, tener que abandonarla. Porque Videl va a despertar; despertará y me odiará, y me echará de esta cama, de este cuarto, de este sueño. Me expulsará de su vida, lo sé.

Y yo no lo superaré jamás.

Qué drástico es el adolescente: cree que el mundo explotará por lo exacerbado de sus sentimientos, por la efusividad con la que vive la vida, por la intensidad con la que dota su mirada. El adolescente cree que el dolor es el fin de la historia, la desaparición del universo.

Y no lo es.

El sufrimiento no es más que el viento que nos frena, el viento que pega de lleno contra el ser para intentar barrerlo, detenerlo. El adolescente palidece ante la mínima brisa porque está en su trágica naturaleza hacerlo. Trunks estaba pálido ante Videl, enamorado y aterrado por igual. Ella jamás me perdonará, aseguró a sus dispares sentires; no importa cuánto la ame.

Ella no me querrá a su lado jamás.

Contuvo el llanto que deseaba proferir. ¿Y qué haré cuando eso suceda? ¿Dónde me meteré? ¿Qué cosa tendrá sentido para mí? El adolescente, ante la felicidad, se apresura: no la disfruta, sino que se adelanta a su final.

Y el cuerpo de Videl, inmaculado ante él, se movió. Ella había despertado; el final había llegado y nada más podía hacerse. Trunks tragó saliva. Observando su propia desnudez, la rigidez de su sexo, se tapó lo más rápido posible, intentando disimular su estado, avergonzado por sentirse el más inútil de los críos. Ella, cuando sintió los movimientos detrás, se lamentó. Había sucedido, había tenido sexo con Trunks.

No había sido un sueño.

Despabilada por los nervios, Videl rememoró la noche anterior. Los besos, las caricias, la cama, la luz que nunca había apagado, que seguía iluminando desde la lámpara. Recordó la sensación de sentir a ese chico dentro de ella, saliendo, entrando, respirando sin respirar. Después, el techo, el placer, el grito final. Luego de este último, el recuerdo se le difuminaba. Juraba haber caído sobre él, haberlo abrazado y haber llorado. Quizá, luego de lo último, se había dormido. No estaba segura y, de ser sincera, tampoco quería pensarlo en detalle. ¡No! Estaba casada con Gohan y había cometido adulterio. Ella, que tanto creía en la justicia. Ella, que jamás había traicionado a nadie. Y ya lo había hecho: había traicionado de la peor forma a Gohan.

Se golpeó el rostro. Se enderezó y volteó despacio, hasta contactarse ocularmente con su amante: Trunks lucía estremecido, la miraba con temor, con amor, con respeto. Verlo fue suficiente para ella: se levantó, se cubrió con su bata blanca y salió del cuarto para dirigirse al baño. Allí se encerró dando un sonoro portazo. En el cuarto, Trunks se levantó. Bordeó la cama avergonzado de su desnudez, de la maldita erección matutina que no hacía más que molestarlo y dolerle. Se sentó de espaldas a la puerta, al lado de donde la ropa había caído de los cuerpos. Junto al velador estaba su bóxer. Estirando una pierna, lo atrajo, lo tomó en sus manos y se lo puso levantándose. Se sentó una vez más, contempló la ropa de Videl tirada en el suelo, junto a la de él.

¿Por qué, si tanto la amaba y tanto la había deseado, se sentía tan endemoniadamente triste?

¿Por qué la felicidad nunca es completa?

* * *

—Porque esto es un error, Trunks —dirá ella.

* * *

No pudo contenerse más: lloró. Lloró como un chiquillo luego de una imperdonable travesura, como un adolescente barrido por el viento. Era una basura. Cuando instantes de su vida compartidos con Gohan interceptaron sus recuerdos, tuvo que taparse con las manos para acallar los sollozos. Entrenamientos, paseos, sonrisas, diversión. Verlo junto a Goten y sentir envidia. Yo quiero un Gohan en mi vida, un hermano mayor con el cual jugar todos los días. Quiero que Gohan sea mi hermano, no de Goten.

Quiero un hermano igualito a Gohan, tan genial como Gohan.

Lloró más, se maldijo. En el baño, Videl lo empapaba todo con el agua del grifo. El espejo, el piso, las paredes se vieron atacadas por su vehemencia; ella misma también. Había traicionado a Gohan, sí.

A un Gohan que no amaba.

Algún significado tiene que tener todo esto, se dijo empapándolo todo aún, mojando su cuerpo para bajar el calor que la acechaba, que la cubría y asfixiaba; ya no amo a Gohan, ya no quiero volver con él. Y no, no volveré con él. ¡No quiero! Porque ya no es lo mismo, porque él ya no puede darme lo que necesito, la intensidad, la libertad, sentirme viva de una maldita vez.

«Pero tener sexo con un adolescente tampoco es la solución...».

—Demonios...

Se miró al espejo. El recuerdo de la noche anterior aceleraba su sangre, erizaba su piel. Ese muchachito le había dado una noche adorable. Temblaba en sus brazos, gemía en exceso, penetraba desprolijamente. Pero había voluntad en él; había sensualidad en su inexperiencia. Le había parecido apasionado, honesto, subyugado por poderosos sentimientos. Hermoso, esa era la palabra.

Sonrió apenas, en un casi imperceptible esbozo.

La noche anterior había sido hermosa.

Porque ella, la Videl que ya no amaba a Gohan, había encontrado no la solución a sus problemas, sino el consuelo que necesitaba para acumular fuerzas y seguir.

* * *

—Eso era para _ella_: una vía de escape, un mata-tensiones —contará él en el futuro—, un chiquillo con el cual podía desahogarse.

—¿Y eso te duele?

—¿Que no haya sentido nada por mí? Pues...

»Sí.

* * *

Se iba a separar de Gohan; no había retorno. Le dolía en el alma por Pan, pero ella se ocuparía con toda su dedicación de que fuera la niña más sana y feliz. Pan no sentiría jamás la ausencia de su padre, porque ella se ocuparía de que lo viera, de que pasaran todos los momentos posibles juntos. No le arrebataría eso a Pan. Pero no iba a permitir que Gohan le arrebatara su vitalidad.

No, no se iba a marchitar.

Trabajaría y se esforzaría por ser una mujer independiente, haría todo para que su hija fuera feliz. Y ella, al ver bien a la niña, sería feliz también. Porque el problema era Gohan y esa vida monótona en Paoz, el malgasto de energía que ya no toleraba sentir. Si ella se mantenía activa, que lo haría sin dudas en una vida independiente de su marido, todas sus inagotables energías estarían depositadas en el lugar indicado. Ya no habría tiempo para lo demás, sólo para dedicarse de lleno a la crianza de su hija y a todo lo que tuviera que hacer para hacerla feliz. Qué vida imperfectamente bella le pareció esa.

Estaba hecha a su medida.

Sin embargo, ¿en dónde encajaba el adolescente que estaba desnudo en el cuarto? ¿En qué lugar de la maqueta de su nueva vida debía ser colocado?

La sonrisa se fue, la abandonó en lo posterior.

Retornó a la fatídica realidad: seguía casada y su amante era conocido de su marido, era un niño de diecinueve años con adictivos ojos e irrefrenable intensidad. Era Trunks, el hermano del alma de su cuñado Goten. Habían tenido sexo y habían gozado desbocados, los gemidos de ambos retumbando contra cada pared del cuarto. Había química.

La seguía habiendo.

El deseo actuó sobre ella así como la ansiedad actúa sobre un fumador cuando la tensión llega y prender uno es necesario para lograr una ficticia relajación. Consuelo. Cuando los nervios llegaron y la tensión la ahogó, nada pudo hacer más que salir del baño. Al abrir la puerta, antes de lo esperado, se topó con Trunks.

—¿P-puedo pasar? Por favor —preguntó el joven, sonrojado. No la miraba. Estaba en ropa interior y se tapaba la entrepierna con las manos entrelazadas delante de él.

Ella, anulada por el simple hecho de verlo de nuevo, se hizo a un lado.

—Claro, pasa.

Se marchó al cuarto, se sentó en el mismo lugar donde Trunks había estado sentado, miró la misma ropa tirada en el suelo. Sintió cómo la incertidumbre la acechaba. Miró la cama, allí donde lo habían hecho, el mismo sitio, del lado izquierdo, junto al velador que continuaba encendido. Respiró fuerte y rápido. Lo deseaba. Frunció el ceño ante el más funesto pensamiento. No podía desearlo, pero él había sido su consuelo y ella aún se sentía desconsolada.

Y en el baño, Trunks se humedecía igual que Videl: mojó su rostro, su pecho, su cabello, sus hombros. Se sentía acalorado, incómodo por el sudor que aún perlaba su piel. La deseaba. Y la amaba, por supuesto. La química, para él, era tanto sexual como emocional. Cuando uno es adolescente, no analiza las situaciones con prudencia, busca la intensidad y no la complementación. Él se sentía obnubilado por Videl. No se había relacionado en profundidad con ella como para sentirse tan enamorado como se sentía y como estaba, pero verla en el altar platónico y tocarla en el lecho de los amantes era suficiente para sentir la trágica verdad: si la perdía, no lo iba a soportar.

Así de obstinado era su amor.

* * *

—_Ella _era la mujer perfecta —dirá a su interlocutora once años después—, la amaba como nunca amé a nadie, con la potencia que sólo la inmadurez puede lograr. Cuando eres un adolescente y te enamoras así, crees que el mundo se terminará cuando ella no esté.

—Pero el mundo no se terminó para ti, niño.

—Si algo te sucede y no dejas que ese algo influya en ti, entonces lo viviste en vano.

* * *

¿Cómo voy a perdonarme esto? ¡¿Cómo?! No soy mala gente, ¿o sí lo soy? Se sujetó la cabeza, y al verse al espejo no se sintió ni un ápice de orgulloso. Se sintió un imbécil, un ser equivocado. Lo maduro era ir al cuarto, tomar la ropa, vestirse, pedir perdón e irse; lo inmaduro era decirle cuánto la amaba, lanzarse a sus brazos y pedirle una vez más, dos veces más, mil veces más. Déjame hacértelo de nuevo. Quiero escucharte gritar una vez más.

Quiero hacerte el amor un millón de veces más.

Sollozó sintiéndose tan excitado como patético. Lo maduro era irse y eso haría; se iría. Decidido, salió del baño. Al llegar al cuarto, la vio sentada en el mismo lugar que él había ocupado, mirando la misma ropa, conteniendo el mismo llanto. Al verla tan inmaculada allí, recordó: ella dijo que ya no lo ama, que permanecer al lado de un ser al que no ama significa marchitarse.

Ella no quiere marchitarse.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! Esa no es la solución, tampoco la respuesta. Trunks, sé un hombre de una puta vez: agarra tu ropa, pídele perdón y vete. ¡Vete! ¡Vístete y vete!

Era por el bien de los dos.

... Pero no.

Se acercó a ella, se agachó delante de ella y, denotando los profundos nervios en el temblequeo de sus manos y el rojo de sus mejillas, separó la ropa de ella de la de él. No la miró; ella sí lo miró a él, lo hizo con gesto inmutable. Impertérrita, vacua. Con la ropa en mano, Trunks se enderezó, y cuando se dispuso a voltear hacia el lado contrario a ella para continuar evitándola y no caer en la irremediable tentación, una mano, la blanca mano de Videl, lo sujetó. Al sentirla, al sentirlo ella, las pieles se erizaron. En un segundo, antes de que azul y celeste se contactaran de mirada a mirada, los dos, por el roce de las pieles, sufrieron una poderosa revolución. Poses, fuego, gemidos, desnudez. Ir y venir, vaivén amatorio, hombre y mujer, sexo y sexo unidos en una perfecta complementación. Las respiraciones aceleraron, como ya era costumbre.

Trunks la vio. Videl lo miraba desesperada. No: la palabra es «desconsolada».

* * *

—Me miró desconsolada —relatará él, falto de aire, falto de razón. Borracho, excitado— me miró y me suplicó: quédate. Eso parecía decirme. Y yo, que me pensaba ir, que realmente estaba dispuesto a irme...

* * *

No se fue.

Cuando se miraron, el silencio pareció aplastarlo todo, incluso las respiraciones agitadas por el roce. Trunks dejó que la madurez se le drenara. Hipnotizado, hizo justo lo que la mano de Videl demandó: de pie ante ella, confundido y excitado y emocionado, se desnudó. Se sonrojó por completo al sentirse observado. Ella lo estudió, paseó sus ojos por todo el cuerpo adolescente. Seguía siendo hermoso, seguía siendo Trunks, seguía siendo lo que su piel suplicaba tener por irracionales motivos, por culpa de la maldita química que tenían y que no tenían manera de controlar. Sin pensar, silencio total en la habitación, en las mentes y en los corazones, ella abrió la bata. Él la contempló como quien contempla una obra de arte, boquiabierto, embelesado. Enamorado. Ella sujetó una mano de él, lo acercó, lo jaló hacia ella. Él obedeció. Las rodillas de él se hundieron en el colchón, las piernas de ella se separaron, los dos cuerpos se dejaron llevar. Se deseaban. Los dos se deseaban con la misma intensidad denotada en las miradas.

Se deseaban como jamás volverían a hacerlo.

Ella, bajo él, acarició el rostro con las dos manos, el silencio siempre imperando. Asió el rostro hacia sus pechos y, con voz trémula, lo pidió:

—Bésame...

Trunks, el más irracional de sus lados, lo hizo: besó un pecho, besó el otro, besó entre los dos. Ella, perdida en las sensaciones, abandonada sobre la cama, se retorció por causa del beso dado en la zona más erógena que se conocía de su cuerpo. Las piernas se separaron más, los sexos se sintieron listos y las pieles tiraron de la otra: unidos en lo mismo, él dentro de ella al igual que la noche anterior, danzaron un vehemente acto. Sentados, abrazados, chocaron sus cuerpos demencialmente, él para retenerla, para ser el mejor hombre de la historia de esa mujer; ella para consolarse, tomar fuerzas y continuar.

Puras mentiras.

Se apretaban para saciarse las carencias y para nada más.

Gimieron febrilmente entregados al acto, él entrando y saliendo, conteniendo todo, delirando mientras besaba los pechos blancos de su amor platónico; ella apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, retorciéndose de placer, enfurecida consigo misma. Qué placer. Qué equivocación.

Qué consuelo.

Cuando él escuchó el gemido de ella, percibiendo el placer de intimidad a intimidad, se abandonó a su propio goce. Al final, ella subía y bajaba despacio aferrada al cuello de él, y él con el rostro hundido entre los pechos, las manos en los glúteos, se dejaba. Cuando alcanzaron la quietud, ella se recostó al lado de él, quien cayó hacia atrás, exhausto. Respiraron interminables minutos.

Era miércoles. Trunks ya no sabía que los días existían y el mundo giraba; sabía que Videl estaba desnuda junto a él y que era adicto a esa inmaculada desnudez. Pronto, el móvil lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad: en la habitación sonó el tema punk de moda, la ruta solitaria es mi casa porque es la única que alguna vez conocí, o algo así. Videl se cubrió con la bata. La canción no paraba de sonar porque Trunks no hacía nada por detenerla.

—Anda, atiende —dijo Videl, su voz un esbozo de aquella llena de actitud del pasado.

Ya no era la misma.

—B-bueno...

Él tampoco.

Levantó el pantalón del suelo, sacó el celular y lo atendió.

—¡¿Dónde estás, jovencito?!

Se sonrojó por completo. Estar desnudo junto a Videl y escuchar la voz de su madre al mismo tiempo era casi una pesadilla.

—Mamá, yo...

—Son las ocho y treinta. A esta hora deberías estar pasando la puerta del laboratorio. Como no apareciste en el desayuno, fui a tu cuarto y nada. ¡Te fuiste ayer por la tarde! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre salir entre semana?!

Trunks se deslizó hacia el suelo y adoptó la posición de una pelota. No quería que Videl lo viera y escuchara lo que Bulma le decía, Videl, que seguía desnuda junto a él. Esto era bochornoso.

—Ya voy para allá... —farfulló, la voz ronca. Continuaba agitado, sudado e insatisfecho.

—¿Estás con una chica?

Cuando la voz de Bulma pasó del reproche a la complicidad, Trunks deseó desvanecerse del mundo. Para siempre.

—No...

—¡Lo estás! ¡Es tan obvio! Ay, hijo... ¡Qué difícil es verte crecer! Pero está bien, vuelve luego. Sólo te pido que te cuides, usa protección.

El corazón de Trunks pareció dejar de latir.

—Ma...

—¡Besos!

Y Bulma cortó. Trunks dejó caer el móvil junto a él. Miró su desnudez. Los nervios que lo invadieron eran más fuertes de los que hubiera experimentado alguna vez.

—Videl... No... Yo no usé...

—Tomo pastillas.

Él se sujetó el pecho. Suspiró.

—Ah... Yo... —Tragó saliva, se despeinó el cabello, se sintió terrible—. Siento no haber preguntado antes, juro que no me di cuenta. Fue... desconsiderado de mi parte.

¿Cómo lo iba a pensar estando ante ella, que le quitaba toda capacidad de razonamiento? Jamás le había pasado al así, nunca había olvidado usar condón. Un motivo más para sentirse culpable: no la había protegido tanto como se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Videl se levantó de la cama, pasó junto a él y se detuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Trunks.

Videl siguió su camino: se metió en el baño una vez más. Trunks miró hacia atrás. Se sentía tan incómodo que no se toleraba a sí mismo. Contuvo la angustia, se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y se fue. Antes, frenó ante la puerta del baño. Atisbó el picaporte conteniéndose de abrir. Al otro lado, la lluvia de la ducha se entremezclaba con el suave llanto de Videl. La situación era peor que mala; era devastadora.

Para los dos.

Fue al balcón y desde allí voló. Cuando Videl sintió el ki alejarse, se abandonó en brazos del más fervoroso llanto.

* * *

Trunks entró por la puerta de la cocina. Bulma fumaba un cigarrillo y leía una revista. Seguramente era su _break _de media mañana. Pasó junto a ella intentando no llamar su atención; la llamó por completo.

—¿Has estado llorando?

Bulma sujetó su brazo. Trunks no tuvo manera de desasirse de su madre.

—Mírame —pidió Bulma.

—No quiero.

Bulma se levantó del taburete que ocupaba ante la mesada. Sujetó la barbilla de Trunks y lo contempló. Un pinchazo de maternal preocupación se convirtió en su mundo.

—Tú no eres así, cariño.

Trunks contuvo las lágrimas. La culpa era demasiado pesada para sus hombros. Bulma entendió que él no le diría nada, no ahora.

—Date una ducha y duerme un rato.

—Pero el trabajo...

—Luego. Anda, báñate.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda y siguió con lo suyo: cigarro, revista, _break _de media mañana. Trunks corrió a su cuarto e hizo lo que su madre recomendó: se duchó, se secó, se vistió con ropa ligera. Ante el espejo empañado de su baño personal, vislumbró el chupón que tenía cerca del hombro derecho. Acomodó su ropa para no verlo nunca más. Ya en la cama, se sentó junto al velador. Tomó el móvil y puso la canción que usaba de _ringtone_. Camino, camino y camino, camino con mi sombra y nadie más. Cantó desordenadamente, hasta olvidar la letra gracias a la tristeza.

Cuando se entregó al llanto poniéndose boca abajo en la cama, Bulma entró. Él se levantó presurosamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella rio, como divertida con la situación.

—No habrás pensado que no iba a preguntar, ¿verdad? Trunks, soy tu mamá: sé cómo eres y sé que lo que te ocurre no es cualquier cosa.

Él sintió que la odiaba. Siempre se da cuenta de que me pasa algo. ¡Siempre me descubre! No sé cómo mierda haces, mamá, pero jamás le erras. Y siempre me dan ganas de llorar cuando estoy triste y eres tú quien está junto a mí. Me siento un niño ante ti. Me siento inferior. Me siento el peor.

—No quiero hablar.

—Pero tienes que. Eres saiyajin: nunca es buena idea que te tragues tus problemas, luego desbordas de maneras no muy adorables.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Ay, anda! Si es sobre una chica, sabes que confías en mí.

La sonrisa de la madre recordó algo al hijo: ella podía sacarle todo, porque era su madre y sabía cómo mirarlo, cómo hablarle, cómo hacerlo emocionar hasta el llanto, cómo extirparle sus problemas. Trunks no podía hablar con Goten, y Goten era el único con el cual hablaba de sus problemas, su único amigo de verdad. Nadie más era confiable, nadie más en el mundo le era interesante. Menos su familia, su mejor amigo y ella. Y Videl desnuda en la cama luego de tener sexo con él.

Necesitándolo, lo dijo:

—Es una mujer mayor —Apretó las sábanas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué tan mayor?

—Siete años más.

Eran ocho, pero no daría ni la mínima pista de Videl a su madre. Ni a ella ni a nadie.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué pasa?

—Es casada.

Los ojos de Bulma no ocultaron la sorpresa, se abrieron exageradamente al escuchar a Trunks. Bulma recordó el triángulo amoroso que había protagonizado con Vegeta y Yamcha en el pasado, el engaño al segundo con el primero. Y a Vegeta jamás le había provocado culpa porque era un saiyajin y no estaba en su naturaleza sentirse mal por un engaño, no si había sido por relacionarse con una mujer con la que tenía una profunda química, piel e intelecto ideales a ojos del otro. Pero Trunks era un humano también. Pese a ser un saiyajin y tener necesidades, reacciones y comportamientos de un saiyajin, había crecido como un humano «normal». Era humano y llevaba tatuadas la moral y la ética de uno. Jamás pensó que Trunks pudiera verse involucrado en una situación así.

Pero hay una diferencia, se dijo.

—Trunks, tienes diecinueve años. Ella tiene veintiséis, ¿no? Es una mujer adulta, no una muchachita como lo eres tú. Si fueran dos niños esto sería una tontera; si fueran dos adultos, cada uno tendría su responsabilidad y nadie más tendría derecho a meterse, porque nadie además de ustedes debería hacerse cargo. Pero tú eres un muchacho y ella una adulta. Ella no tiene derecho a involucrarte en algo tan delicado. ¡Eres demasiado joven!

Trunks frunció el ceño. Ella no era mala, ¡Videl no tenía la culpa de nada! No creía en las palabras de su madre, no lo hacía ni lo haría. Videl no tenía la culpa; el culpable era él. Apretó los puños.

Y el culpable era Gohan por no hacerla feliz.

—Cariño... —Bulma lo sujetó de las mejillas. Lo miró sonriente—. Eres guapo, eres inteligente, eres encantador y carismático y especial, Trunks. Podrías tener a cualquier chica, ¡si hay tantas! La que tú quisieras estaría a tus pies.

Y él quería a Videl. Y quien estaba a los pies de Videl era él.

—Mamá, sé que hay muchas chicas y todo eso, pero...

—Lo olvidarás pronto.

Se soltó del agarre de su madre.

—No la voy a olvidar.

—Es la edad la que te hace responder así. —Bulma se puso de pie—. No te involucres con una mujer que te mete en un conflicto así. Olvídalo, Trunks. Lo único que harás, a tu edad, será sufrir. —Posó una mano en la cabeza de su hijo y lo peinó con los dedos. Su cabello lila aún estaba húmedo, por lo cual parecía más oscuro de lo que era—. Sé que lo entiendes. Eres muy inteligente, como mamá. —Él ni se inmutó—. Sabes que no vale la pena involucrarse en una situación así, que el problema no es tuyo y no tienes por qué estar en medio. Cuídate. Sé que lo harás porque sé que lo entiendes.

—Sí, mamá.

Cuando Bulma cerró la puerta al marcharse, Trunks volvió a poner la canción de su _ringtone_. Camino, camino, camino solo. Se dejó caer en la cama, angustiado. Quería llamarla y decirle cuánto la amaba. Yo te protegeré, Videl. Si me necesitas, yo estaré contigo. Te escucharé, te apoyaré, te amaré todos los días. Serás libre.

A mi lado, no te marchitarás.

Boca abajo, paseó sus labios por la almohada. Soy un tonto, se dijo; debería haberla besado más, debería haberla acariciado más despacio. Me aceleré, tendría que haberme calmado. Lo hubiera hecho de a poco, besarla, acariciarla, apretarla contra mí.

Si hubiera una sola oportunidad más, lo haría mucho mejor. La haría muy feliz.

—Ya no sucederá...

Cerró los ojos y, exhausto de pensar, de sentir, de desear y amar a esa mujer, se durmió. En sus sueños, la luz dorada y la figura inmaculada contorsionándose por el placer se repitieron un sinfín de veces.

Nada deseaba más que eso, que repetir. Que ser el mejor hombre para la mejor mujer.

* * *

Después de la ducha habló con su hija. Pan le había preguntado lo mismo de siempre: ¿cuándo vuelves, mami? ¡Apúrate, te extraño!

—El lunes, mi amor.

Esa había sido su respuesta. Era miércoles; el lunes por la mañana saldría para Paoz. Hasta entonces, meditaría cómo hablar con Gohan para anunciarle la separación. La realidad era que no se sentía capacitada para volver aún. Era como si una parte de mente estuviera dormida y no hubiera forma de despertarla.

Y al pensar en ello, asomaba él, el que había dormido desnudo a su lado hacía tan sólo unas horas.

Sentía culpa, pero no la sentía. Era una sensación demasiado extraña y por demás inesperada: sentía un profundo rechazo hacia Gohan. Estar con Trunks, es decir estar con otro hombre, le había reforzado el rechazo que sentía _per se_, el mismo rechazo, que, aunque sólo ahora fuese consciente de ello, la había llevado a irse de Paoz. No quería pensar en su esposo; quería evadirlo todo lo que se pudiera. No soportaba pensar en Gohan.

Pero en cambio...

Eran las ocho de la noche. Con todas las luces apagadas, pensaba sin pensar, sentía sin sentir. Sabía, desconsolada, qué deseaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Sendos minutos pasaron y ella no se movió un ápice de su lugar. El silencio, la oscuridad y el griterío que se suscitaba en su inconsciente eran lo único que existía. Y la piel tiró, y ella intentó detenerla, pero no pudo porque no quería. Cuando debemos hacer algo, cuando es menester hacerlo, no lo hacemos a menos que queramos. Con las pasiones, los amoríos, así es. Prendió el velador, tomó el móvil y, sin más, se dejó fluir. La adulta no tenía fuerzas; la Videl rebelde que había sido una vez también era caprichosa y no dejaba ni dejaría que las cosas quedaran así.

* * *

Se había despertado hacía dos horas. Desde entonces, miraba el _microblogging _en su celular. Las tendencias del día hablaban del concurso de baile del _primetime _de ZTV, del partido del deporte favorito de todos, del video erótico prohibido de la actriz más conocida, de tonterías que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Mientras, sonaba la misma maldita canción, camino solo, camino por el único camino que conozco. Miraba su perfil, las fotos que se sacaba con Goten en las distintas fiestas, los comentarios huecos que hacía para ser popular y tener muchos seguidores; estupideces adolescentes. Cantaba la canción, se veía en fotos con novias ocasionales, con herederas de otras fortunas que cruzaba en bares, con mujeres que nada le generaban porque nada le inspiraban. Y no las quería.

Quería a la única mujer que no podía tener.

Quería dejar de ser un adolescente, ser un adulto y ser el hombre indicado para la única mujer.

Quería madurar.

De repente, todo lo que veía en pantalla se borró. «Videl» se leyó, la canción al principio, vuelta a empezar.

Se agitó. Pronto fue como si la luz bajara, como si el clima cambiara, como si la vida dejara de ser adolescente y se volviera adulta, prohibida. La vida se sintió sensual, como ella lo era.

Tragó saliva; atendió.

—Ho-hola...

Se maldijo por sonar como un crío cuando quiso, en realidad, sonar como un adulto.

—Perdóname —dijo Videl al otro lado—. Te metí en una situación horrible.

—No, no es tu culpa. No te culpes. Soy yo...

—Eres muy joven y...

—¡Entiendo lo que sucede! —sentenció, molesto con la situación, jamás con ella—. No soy tonto: estás casada, eres mayor que yo, tienes una hija y yo soy un crío. Pero aunque sea un crío, tengo cerebro: sé que esta situación apesta y que debes estar destruida y... ¡Sé que lo que pasó fue horrible y de seguro debes estar arrepentida, pero...!

—No estoy arrepentida, Trunks.

Al escucharla, él se sintió aún más sumido en la adultez. Era un mundo oscuro, perverso, denso. Era un mundo que, de ahora en más, ya no le sería más ajeno.

Quisiera o no, a los golpes o no, acababa de crecer.

—¿No...?

—No. Trunks, no es tu culpa: hace meses que lo mío con Gohan venía en picada. Y estuvo mal lo que hicimos, no lo niego, pero... ya... ¡Ya no quiero saber nada con Gohan! Lamento haberme dado cuenta de la peor forma, pero es mejor así que nunca. ¡Todo lo que pasó me sirvió para entender lo que me sucede! No es para mí: la vida que Gohan me planeó no es para mí y ya no la quiero más.

Trunks se mordió la lengua. No debía decirlo, no tenía voz en tan compleja situación. Y sin embargo lo dijo, porque aunque ya estuviera en proceso de maduración, seguía siendo un impulsivo adolescente:

—Entonces, si no es para ti, que no lo sea y ya.

No lo sabía aún, pero Trunks se arrepentiría de ese y muchos diálogos. Todas las palabras que pronunciará con torpeza la hartarán. Pero qué inevitable decirlas sintiendo todo lo que sentía por esa mujer.

Una risilla de Videl le iluminó los ojos.

—Lo haces ver tan fácil...

—Cuando se trata de cosas que están en nuestras manos, decidir siempre es fácil.

—No estoy de acuerdo, Trunks. Decidir no siempre es fácil, ¿sabes? —Algo en la voz de Videl sonó irritado. Asomaba, de a esbozos, la Videl llena de carácter—. Puede ser decirnos «haré esto» y ya, pero hay cosas más allá, factores que influyen. Están mis años de matrimonio, la familia de los dos y, sobre todo, nuestra hija. No se avecinan tiempos fáciles, una decisión no me arregla la vida ni me saca todo el sufrimiento.

¿Acaso ella aseguraba que se iba a separar? Conteniendo con tozudo ahínco la ilusión que de repente intentó florecerle en el centro del corazón, maldiciéndose por desear algo tan horrible con tanto egoísmo, carraspeó. Dijo lo que pensó, hablando con una medida objetividad:

—Pero todo tiene un principio. Decidir es lo más difícil de todo y tú… ya decidiste.

Ella demoró en responder. Unos segundos y lo hizo:

—Puede ser...

—Quiero verte, Videl.

Una nueva risa de Videl exudó resignación.

—Tu mamá dijo que no salgas entre semana.

—Una hora. Me iré rápido, lo prometo.

Videl rio a carcajadas y el mundo pareció, por una maldita vez, un lugar bello. Pareció haber una suerte de futuro.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella. Y cortó.

Trunks vio la pantalla: retornó la canción desde donde se había quedado, retornó el _microblogging_. Sumido aún en la nueva adultez, se dijo que era infantil todo cuanto hacía: un hombre no hace estas estupideces. Decidió: apagó la canción, cerró su cuenta de _microblogging_. Se metió el móvil en el bolsillo no sin antes silenciarlo —cualquier cosa antes que contestarle un llamado a su madre ante Videl otra vez—, se puso zapatos y salió por la ventana. Voló a la velocidad de la luz, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba allí. Videl, vestida con un sencillo vestido de algodón, lo recibió en el balcón. Aterrizó ante ella, se midieron de mirada a mirada y se lanzaron a los brazos ajenos con pasmosa entrega, igualdad de ansiedades y deseo. Atropelladamente, entraron en el departamento, donde la luz dorada los aguardaba. Contra una pared, Trunks se juró que sería el mejor hombre.

Ya no más un crío.

La besó apasionadamente, calculando cada movimiento de sus labios y su lengua. Ella lo apretaba contra sí misma. Inquieto, presuroso, lleno de deseos y rebalsado de fantasías, él recordó una que lo había tenido obsesionado una noche luego de un cumpleaños familiar, quizá el de Chichi, quizá el de Yamcha. Él, mirándola toda la fiesta, había imaginado lo que hizo en ese mismo momento: se arrodilló ante ella, subió la falda, bajó la ropa interior y dejó que su boca se encargara del placer. No era su especialidad o eso creía, pero quería hacer todo con ella.

Porque hacer todo le permitía demostrarle su obstinado amor.

Videl, sobrepasada de sensaciones, hundió los dedos en el cabello lila. Desordenadamente, demarcó un ritmo lento aunque intenso, tan intenso como ese muchacho lo era. Cerró los ojos: ¿en qué lugar de la maqueta de su nueva vida iba Trunks? No podía hacerlo su pareja y, dada su edad, no podía hacerlo su amante. Al sentir la insistencia de la boca contra su intimidad, supo que no tenía manera de pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta, no ahora, con él esforzándose tan maravillosamente en darle placer. A eso se habían reducido: eran dos cuerpos ansiosos que sólo deseaban una cosa: la piel del otro.

Echando hacia atrás la cabeza, gimió.

No tenía caso pensar: confusa como se sentía, desbordada y llena de irracional deseo inspirado por ese adolescente, sólo podía hacer eso que tanto necesitaba aún, gritar.

Desahogarse.

Olvidar.

Gozar con Trunks y dejar atrás todo lo demás.

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final VIII**_

_Holis. Mil millones de gracias por leer. El fic entra en sus momentos hot (?), aunque, si ya me leyeron, saben que no tiendo a enfocarme tanto en eso como en el desarrollo de la relación en sí. Me interesa mostrar cosas mientras atraviesan la etapa íntima de su relación. Lo de este capí era sentar bases para lo que sigue. Creo que apenas en el IX se va a entender mas esto que intento decir. Las cosas se están sucediendo rápido; está cantado que esta suerte de plenitud que viene no les va a durar. Veremos qué pasa. Me gusta que pasen por etapas, que la cosa vaya y venga, que haya cierta irracionalidad en sus acercamientos. _

_Watching me fall de The Cure acompañó como ninguna en este capítulo. Espectacular canción que les recomiendo con el alma. Es de esas canciones hela-piel. Robert Smith, al escribir, es una de mis más fuertes influencias. El poder de sus frases me resulta hipnótico. Lo amo. _

_La canción que Trunks escucha es una de Green Day que me encanta, Boulevard of broken dreams. Me parece que lo que refleja es algo con lo que un adolescente puede identificarse. Cuando yo era adolescente me llegaba mucho esa canción. Por eso la elegí. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus maravillosos comentarios. A __**Dev**__, __**TourquoiseMoon**__, __**Akadiane**__, __**LDGV**__, __**Skipper1**__, __**Steel Mermaid**__, __**Lady'z**__**Phantom**__, __**M**__**Briefs**__, __**VanneeAndrea**__ y __**Fiorella **__les agradezco con el alma tomarse un minuto para comentar y enriquecerme tanto. __**GRACIAS**__. _

_Sigo sin saber si van a ser 12 o 13 capítulos. Sólo sé que de esos no pasa. Falta poco. _

_Saludos y gracias. Nos leemos en el IX. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


	9. IX

Lo ve andar, fumar, pensar a lo largo y ancho de la sala, abstraído de ella y del mundo. Lo ve sumirse en el recuerdo como si éste fuera un cuarto en el cual sólo bastara ingresar, abrir la puerta y hundirse en la oscuridad.

Prender las luces y vivirlo de nuevo, una vez más.

Nota la sonrisa nostálgica con un fondo de dolor. Ve sufrimiento en los ojos azules de quien es su pareja.

La interlocutora, ella, que esta noche ha prestado el oído a su esposo para que él le relate la historia que nunca se atrevió a rememorar, que ha dejado atrás por once largos años, empieza a entender el porqué.

¿Por qué nunca me lo contó?, se preguntaba un tanto incrédula, celosa, al principio.

Ahora, lo entiende.

Ahora, lo sabe.

No lo hizo para no delatarse, se dice en su fuero interno.

No lo dijo para no mostrarme esto que le pasa: el amor que aún siente, que está dedicado a otra mujer.

—La sigues amando, niño —dice, resignada.

Él frena.

—Ya te lo dije: una parte de mí nunca la olvidará, porque fue algo que me sucedió en la adolescencia, porque _ella_ fue la primera que me hizo sentir algo así.

Ella sonríe, victoriosa. Él frunce —más— el ceño.

—¿Qué? —pregunta él, curioso por la sonrisa que su interlocutora, su Mai, su mujer, le dedica en ese preciso momento.

—Me río.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te estás subestimando a ti mismo, niño.

»Estás negándote algo que es evidente.

Él pierde la convicción. A sus treinta años y por un instante, se siente de diecinueve de nuevo. Eso es, quizá, lo que le gusta de su mujer: ella logra lo que sólo la del recuerdo logró, hacerlo sentir frágil, vulnerable. Hacerlo sentir un eterno adolescente.

Hacerlo sentir vivo.

—¿Qué cosa es evidente?

La sonrisa de ella se amplía.

—Que no es una parte de ti; eres todo tú.

»La sigues amando, Trunks.

»La sigues amando y no entiendo por qué no haces nada por recuperarla.

* * *

**QUÍMICA**

* * *

—una cuestión de piel—

* * *

**IX**

* * *

Abrochó el pantalón desganado no por lo que acababa de hacer; lo que lo desganaba era la idea de irse. Es que Videl le quitaba la energía o eso sentía: cuando estaba en sus brazos, nada más podía desear que aferrarse a ella tanto, tanto hasta acoplarse a ella, hasta que de la nada, por arte de magia, pudiera convertirse en una parte más de ella. Sin embargo, se estaba yendo. Dos horas con Videl habían equivalido a dos minutos. Minutos si se era optimista. Dos segundos, así se habían sentido.

Dos segundos y la insatisfacción era alevosa.

Giró hacia ella: Videl, de espaldas a él, se abrochaba el sostén. Trunks no pudo detener sus manos cuando decidieron, por _motus proprio,_ acercarse a la espalda, apoyarse a cada lado de la cintura y apretar la blancura con los dedos. La boca besó el hombro, la nariz se llenó del aroma ajeno y la voz, temerosa, se contuvo de salir. Trunks no debía decir nada. Nada era necesario decir.

Al sentirlo tras ella, Videl se estremeció. Ahora que lo habían vuelto a hacer ya no había explicación posible: ya no era un desliz, tampoco un acto por el cual se pudiera culpar al instinto; todo era a consciencia. Había piel y tocarse era electrocutarse; autoflagelación. Videl ya no podía ocultar cuánto la estremecía sentir una mera caricia de Trunks.

Ya no tenía forma de resistir.

Videl sujetó las manos que le apretaban la cintura y se dio la vuelta. A un centímetro del otro, se miraron. Las bocas dejaron ir aire al mismo tiempo, casi en perfecta sincronización. Ella estudió la adolescencia plasmada en el rostro, la dulzura involuntaria. Allí, al fondo del azul, vio carácter. Entrecerró los ojos, y los de él se incrustaron en los labios de ella. Sin pedir permiso, Trunks la besó.

Besarse era adictivo como todo cuanto les pasaba con el otro lo era. Videl aún no lo sabía, pero si algo terminaría fascinándole hasta lo obsceno de él, serían sus besos. Esto lo descubriría en un par de días más, durante la intensa madrugada del domingo que no sería humanamente posible olvidar. Por lo pronto, esos besos que Trunks le daba, condimentados por un fabuloso «no sé qué», le resultaban embriagadores. Él sentía lo mismo, que besarla era tan necesario como respirar, mas Videl lo hacía en mayor intensidad. Cuando el aire escaseó y las bocas se separaron, respiraron sobre el otro, los ojos fijos en los labios. Era hora de decir algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué debía decirse en tales circunstancias? No había, realmente, mucho por decir.

Había demasiado por hacer.

Los ojos de Trunks se desviaron hacia la pared, donde un reloj con marco de madera ciertamente anticuado con sus números romanos marcaba las diez y media de la noche. Debía irse; a su madre no se le pasaría inadvertida su ausencia en la cena.

Retornó a Videl. No se frenó; cada vez nadaba con más confianza en ese mar celeste que lo vislumbraba con tintes de culpa. Besó a Videl una vez más, la embriagó con su magia. Se besaron largamente.

«No…».

Los ojos de Videl se abrieron exageradamente, sin dejar de besarlo ni por un momento, hasta que lo frenó. La culpa acababa de clavarse en la espalda de Videl así como un puñal. Se incrustó, la hirió de muerte. Cuando la sangre fluyó, sin aire y sin fuerzas, derrotada, lo dijo:

—Vete, por favor.

—Pero…

Ella le dio la espalda.

—¡VETE!

Videl tomó asiento junto a la mesa de luz, en la cama. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. El puñal también se clavó en Trunks, lo hizo al traspasarla a ella para dirigirse directamente a él, que merecía tanto como Videl experimentar esa hoja envenenada, que quería sentirla junto a ella, para acompañarla y no abandonarla nunca.

Trunks se alejó de ella casi sin hacer ruido. Se vistió a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando supo que él se había marchado ya, Videl suspiró. Se le había ido de las manos y ya no le importaba un comino. Era maravilloso y horripilante semejante sentir. Era patético. Que la relación de diez años con Gohan acabara así era patético, no hacía justicia al pasado, a los buenos recuerdos.

Así lo había querido Gohan, no obstante.

* * *

—Pero ahora entiendo que me equivoqué —dirá Videl pronto, las emociones a flor de piel ante su amante y la inminente despedida—, que juzgué mal la situación, a ti, a mí y especialmente a Gohan. ¡Fui demasiado injusta con Gohan...! ¡Y de sólo pensar que cargaré con esta culpa para siempre, yo...!

* * *

Contempló la pared dorada. Rodeada de silencio, apresada en el exceso de calma del entorno, se sintió como en Paoz, sumida en una paz que no era para alguien como ella. La piel pareció desprendérsele en una nueva oleada de tan insoportable sensación, una que bien sabía qué significaba. No quería pasar la noche sola. Quería gritar, quería la piel contra la piel, quería besos interminables. Quería partir la realidad con el puño, como si la realidad ni fuera más que un cristal.

Quería química.

Pensó en la última. Qué misterioso es el cuerpo humano, se dijo; por más avances, por más moral, las personas continúan cayendo en actos que más tienen que ver con el instinto que con la razón. Aún hay cosas que no podemos controlar.

* * *

—Eso es sano, Mai. —Tanto su interlocutora como él reirán después de esta oración—. La vida sería muy aburrida sin esos destellos de pasión que, como personas, no podemos controlar. Es fantástico que haya algo en la vida que nos haga perder el dominio de nosotros mismos. Es como cuando no puedo controlar al saiyajin que tengo adentro: es maravilloso que el instinto exista y que podamos sacarlo sin miedo.

»Siempre y cuando no dañemos a nadie, liberar el instinto es algo positivo.

»Hace que sintamos una genuina libertad.

Claro que este caso es justamente uno donde alguien salió dañado, se dirá para sus adentros él. Este caso es uno donde dar rienda suelta al instinto fue el peor error.

* * *

Ahora, Videl estaba entregada a un adolescente y era incapaz de huir de él, así como era incapaz de volver con su marido. Al principio, al notar que el matrimonio se desmoronaba, ella había entendido el motivo racional del problema; al desesperarse por la piel de un adolescente, el instinto le había dicho todo lo demás. El instinto le había confirmado incluso lo que no se atrevía a pronunciar: estaba harta de Gohan, del Gohan esposo, compañero, amante; de ese Gohan que no la hacía sentir especial. Estaba tan harta de Gohan que sólo podía desear evitarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos, hasta olvidar su existencia, hasta alcanzar la vida independiente que tanto anhelaba para sí.

Hasta arrancarlo de su vida para siempre. Así de cruel era con su marido en este punto de la historia. Luego, todo, incluso sus sentimientos, virará.

* * *

De vuelta en casa, en su cuarto, en su cama, totalmente cubierto por las sábanas, asfixiado bajo ellas en plena noche así como lo había estado junto a Videl, Trunks se sentía insatisfecho a un nivel alevoso. ¡No se soportaba! Quería a Videl inmediatamente, Videl desnuda en la cama, sobre él. Quería a Videl desnuda y abrazada a él, durmiendo en total tranquilidad. Quería a Videl con él para siempre.

Pero ella lo había echado, aparentemente decidida a dar fin al idilio.

Al no tenerla a su lado y pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a estar con ella nunca más, la desesperación lo subyugó. Su vida se transformó; la existencia se le tornó un peligroso círculo vicioso donde todo cuanto acontecía lo remitía a ella, a Videl y a él desnudos en la cama, ensamblados los cuerpos extasiados mientras las almas, libres, revoloteaban por toda la habitación, iluminadas por las conmovedoras luces doradas del departamento de Ciudad Satán. Se fue la semana y ninguna noticia tuvo de ella, sin embargo. En el pecho, algo parecía desquebrajársele. Sentía cómo el alma se le llenaba de fisuras incurables. ¡Era insoportable! Miraba el móvil a cada rato, verificaba que estuviera prendido, que la señal estuviera presente. Verificaba que ningún factor externo pudiera alejarlo de ella. Y resultaba ser que todo el exterior afectaba, porque lo que estaban haciendo, dejarse arrastrar sin más por el deseo, era el más nefasto error.

El viernes por la tarde, Bulma se lo preguntó:

—¿Seguro que ya no te verás más con esa mujer?

—Seguro, mamá...

¿Acaso eso no era cierto? ¿Acaso, luego de que ella lo echara, alguna esperanza permanecía en pie? El miércoles, al llegar del departamento de Ciudad Satán, Trunks había asegurado a su madre que acababa de terminar con esa mujer mayor de la que le había hablado y que ya no la vería porque no era buena idea hacerlo. No obstante, Bulma lo notaba disperso, como perdido en perturbadores pensamientos que el adolescente no podía controlar. Por eso la pregunta el viernes, porque la actitud de Trunks era por demás sospechosa. No parecía que eso hubiera terminado.

Al contrario.

—Estás raro.

—Ya se me va a pasar, ¿sí? —respondió él, un tanto exaltado—. Un par de días y estoy perfecto.

Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras.

El viernes tenía el cumpleaños de una conocida. La idea original era ir con Goten; no fueron. Trunks suspendió la salida. Su amigo, que sólo podía ir con él porque era Trunks el nexo entre esa chica y él, primero le protestó, luego le lloró, luego lo aceptó pero insistió en hacer otra cosa. Trunks dijo que no.

—No me siento bien, me quedaré en casa.

—¡Voy para allá y jugamos al Pro Evolu...!

—¡No estoy de humor! ¡No quiero jugar! _Bye_, Goten.

Le cortó. Goten lo mató a mensajes chillones que ignoró olímpicamente. Solo, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. ¡No quería volver a tontear! Ya no quería comportarse como un adolescente sino ser un adulto, ese que Videl, tan triste por la separación, necesitaba a su disposición. Eran las siete de la tarde del viernes y seguía sin saber nada de ella. Se dijo que era obvio, que era inevitable. Videl no dejará a Gohan, no puede. No lo hará y mucho menos por mí. Ya la perdí y, lo peor de todo, es que jamás debí tenerla.

¿Realmente la tuve?

—Soy un idiota...

Sujetó el móvil. Por instinto, abrió la red social, la del _microblogging_. Al notar la mecánica elección, cerró la aplicación controlando lo más posible la fuerza del pulgar al deslizarse por la pantalla. Los celulares no estaban hechos para saiyajin.

Se levantó, vagó por la casa sin rumbo aparente, terminó en el cuarto de su hermana.

—¡Juega conmigo, Trunks!

Bra había organizado un consejo interplanetario de comercio con sus peluches. Trunks asistió en calidad de asistente de la princesa de Vegetasei. Debatieron sobre los nuevos planetas a conquistar, pelearon con el enorme panda-general por diversos desacuerdos de índole territorial. Al final, Bra estaba de lo más feliz. Al verla contenta por poder jugar con él, Trunks al fin pudo sonreír. Recordó, no obstante, a Videl en Paoz, hablando los dos aquella vez del café, la mordida y el abrazo. Videl tenía razón, Bra podía era un diablo, pero era linda. Muy.

Cenaron. Trunks vio una película en la sala, esa del superhéroe que usaba una compleja armadura creada con última tecnología y era multimillonario. No le divertía mucho ver algo tan corriente (un saiyajin ve corrientes cosas que otros seres no), pero por lo menos le ayudaba a no pensar, a sacarse el cerebro y dejarlo a su lado, inservible. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a su cuarto y se vio en medio de la cama leyendo un complicado libro de ingeniería para matar el tiempo, vio algo muy distinto a lo que era antes de Videl. Nunca hubiera pasado un viernes por la noche a solas con un libro de ingeniería en su cama. Sus intereses parecían endurecerse, madurar. ¡Qué tonto se sentirá algún día al recordar tan patética reflexión! Estar en casa y no en una fiesta no lo hacía más maduro. Eso no significaba nada.

Pero aún creía que sí.

Pero la melancolía, el añoro, la preocupación por Videl, hacían que viera más allá de lo que acostumbraba. Es que él era un chico «normal» con un lunar llamado Videl que no paraba de expandirse y adueñarse de su piel. Él era noble, tenía empatía, pero eso no quería decir que fuera por la vida tomándose las cosas _tan_ en serio. Ahora sí. Ahora, se tomaba muy en serio a Videl, lo hacía de una forma más madura de la que, de momento, se creía capaz. Por eso se aguantaba las ganas locas de llamarla e indagar, de preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Ella necesitaba su espacio y ellos dos, juntos, no eran nada. ¡Nada! No podía llamarla, no tenía ni derecho ni un porqué demasiado claro como para hacerlo. Tenía que esforzarse en comportarse, en no arruinarlo todo con su siempre inoportuna impetuosidad: basta de ser un crío, de creerme capaz de todo, de ser tan intenso e idiota con ella. Basta de ser un adolescente distraído por la nada, ¡basta, Trunks! Es hora de dejar de lado todo eso. No quiero esas tonteras de las redes sociales, distraerme en Internet, andar en fiestas y en relaciones superficiales que no me dejen nada. No quiero llamar la atención, tampoco quiero esforzarme más por algo que nada me dejará. Quiero esforzarme por ella.

Lanzó a un lado el libro. ¿Qué era esa insoportable inquietud, esa necesidad de hacer algo urgentemente, ya, ahora, todo con tal de sacarse el cerebro y dejarlo a su lado, inservible, inerte? ¡Necesitaba distraerse! Pero no: ahora que estaba en la vida después de haber tenido a Videl en sus brazos, todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.

* * *

—Un pensamiento muy adolescente —dirá once años después, convertido ya en un adulto—. Para el adolescente, todo aquello que representa el exterior, todo aquello que no se relaciona con eso que tanto interés provoca, sume en una suerte de soledad. Al no poder compartir lo que sientes, al yacer contra el piso aplastado con tan pesado ladrillo, te sientes solo. Todo, a tu alrededor, parece accesorio, aburrido, fácil, tedioso.

»Sin ella, todo me aburría. En ese momento y durante mucho tiempo, rocé la obsesión. Estaba loco por ella, Mai. Luego de tenerla, de estar íntimamente con ella, perdí la cabeza. La situación se me fue de las manos por dos motivos:

»Ella me hacía sentir más hombre. En un adolescente, sentirse fuerte es una sensación intensa que sube mucho la autoestima. Yo siempre he sido como soy, burlón, impertinente, soberbio… ¡Pero ella me reducía! Me sentía un niñito. Que ella me mirara me hacía sentir un hombre hecho y derecho, me instaba a esforzarme y a querer ser mejor.

»Ella me hacía sentir especial. Creo que esta sensación es una de las más buscadas por un adolescente, saberse único y con identidad propia. Yo sentía que ella me había tratado con seriedad; merecerme su seriedad me hacía sentir que tenía algo distinto al resto, algo distinto que ella era capaz de verme y que, como era ella y nadie más que ella quien lo veía, efectivamente existía en mí.

—¿Existía eso, niño? —preguntará su interlocutora.

—No lo sé. De mi parte había fuertes sentimientos; de la suya, sólo había piel. La química que había entre los dos hacía del otro una droga y de uno un adicto. No puedo explicarlo… Necesitábamos tocarnos, sentirnos. Ella lo necesitaba tanto como yo, pero por obvios motivos su situación no era tan sencilla como la mía. A ella la aplastaba una culpa que yo ni siquiera llegaba a entender en lo más complejo de su magnitud.

»Ella tenía todo para perder y yo sólo podía ganar.

»Por eso la harté. Por eso y por mucho más.

* * *

Suspiró. Esa era la sensación que lo tenía postrado en la cama, sin ganas, sin nada: sentía culpa por ser como era. Se recordó con Videl la noche del martes, en brazos de ella, desesperado por llenarla de besos, caricias y satisfacción, esforzándose con tanto detalle por encantarla, complacerla. Esforzándose por hacer el amor como un adulto, no como un adolescente. Y ahora que estaba lejos de ella, se sentía más adolescente que nunca; y no, no quería sentirse así.

Quería crecer.

Tenía una extraña sensación, era como si de repente se sintiera un inútil y anhelara una gran responsabilidad. Al pensar en su vida «normal» de adolescente, experimentaba una intensa insatisfacción. Era como si ya no pudiera ni quisiera volver atrás.

* * *

—Yo ya había cambiado —dirá al rememorar—. Me frustraba sentir que ya no era el Trunks que había sido hasta entonces. De alguna manera, deseaba deshacer lo sucedido con _ella _y volver a insertarme en esa vida fácil y sin sobresaltos, volver a ver las cosas con simpleza, ser caprichoso, obstinado e inmaduro. Deseaba ir a bailar con Goten a alguna fiesta, emborracharme y besar hasta cansarme a la chica de turno sólo para cambiarla por otra la próxima vez. Deseaba volver a querer eso, ser un muchacho y jugar a los videojuegos, divertirme y distraerme. Pero no.

»Necesitaba la intensidad. Necesitaba sentirla en cada milímetro de mi piel.

»Ya no quería distraerme más.

* * *

Su vida post-Videl era diferente. Ahora se sentía a miles de kilómetros del muchacho que era. Quería dejar atrás la superficialidad del adolescente en pos de vivir la intensidad del adulto junto a la mujer de sus sueños. Quería cuidarla, acompañarla y verla volar por los cielos, libre. Quería hacer feliz a Videl.

No pedía nada más.

* * *

—Pero me había olvidado de un detalle: lo que le gustaba de mí a _ella _era mi juventud, mi forma adolescente de ver al mundo. Le gustaba de mí que yo aún no me hubiera marchitado, que estuviera lleno de deseos, fantasías y anhelos imposibles de cumplir. Le gustaba mi punto de vista adolescente del mundo. Al desear ser adulto, lo arruiné: por esforzarme tanto para mostrarme adulto para ella la harté.

»Porque no estaba siendo yo mismo, quizá.

»Porque estaba posando con el único propósito de agradar. Agradarle a ella y agradarme a mí mismo.

»Intentar agradar es algo muy adolescente. Y muy adulto también.

»Es algo estúpido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, sábado al fin, sintió en su pecho la necesidad de ser productivo, de concentrarse, de no pensar en tonterías. Con el móvil en su bolsillo, todavía implorando un llamado salvador de Videl, fue al laboratorio, se sentó en la mesa de trabajo que acostumbraba usar y puso manos a la obra. Desde hacía siglos que fantaseaba con diseñar y construir su propia moto; había llegado el momento. Dibujó un bosquejo con más obstinación que habilidad, lo llenó de detalles, hizo todas las anotaciones pertinentes.

—¿Una moto, muchacho?

Entusiasmado, giró hacia su abuelo. Brief sonreía.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Se ve muy bien. —Brief acomodó sus lentes y se acercó más a la mesa, para leer los detalles técnicos—. Interesante, buen trabajo. ¿La harás para ti?

—Sí.

—Eso es fantástico. Aún recuerdo cuando me hice mi primera moto… ¡El estéreo sonaba increíblemente bien!

Las palabras de su abuelo le inflaron el pecho, lo llenaron de orgullo; las palabras indicadas en el momento indicado. Continuó trabajando en el diseño el resto de la tarde, recorrió el laboratorio, buscó piezas, recolectó algunas, tomó más notas. Evitó atender a Goten como nunca lo había hecho, decidido a ocuparse de sus asuntos y no tontear más. Pasadas las seis de la tarde, cansado, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió jugo. Vio el paquete de cigarros de su madre abierto en medio de la mesa. Al desear uno de una forma casi sexual, al necesitar fumar un cigarro tan imperiosamente, se supo mucho más nervioso de lo que creía estar. Miró sus manos y éstas temblaban.

Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Todo cuanto estaba haciendo era evadir ese deseo.

Le dijo que no al cigarro; eso era algo que hacía muy de vez en cuando e intentaba, por aquellos años, no volverlo una costumbre. Fue a su cuarto, se encerró y miró el número de Videl en el móvil. Se refregó el rostro con las manos, respiró a mil por hora, golpeó el colchón con los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. No debo, se dijo; no debo, ella no quiere verme. Ella no quiere porque esto está mal, porque por más piel que haya, seguimos siendo conocidos, sigo siendo amigo de su cuñado, sigo siendo un crío y ella una mujer casada. No está bien, es algo malo, es algo imprudente y estúpido. Es un error...

Pero la llamó.

Suspiró contra el móvil, se tapó los ojos.

Ella atendió.

* * *

Por su parte, Videl había pasado los últimos días en perpetuo silencio, echándole leña al fuego y convenciéndose de patrañas para justificar lo injustificable: esto tenía que pasar, necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba sentir, experimentar la intensidad. Necesitaba sentirme viva y gritar mi libertad. ¡Gritar la ira de vivir en una intolerable monotonía al lado de un hombre que se mantiene demasiado concentrado en todo, menos en nosotros! Estaba más que convencida de dejar a Gohan, pero entonces asomaba la culpa y la abofeteaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era terrible lo que hacía, consolarse en unos brazos adolescentes, mas era imposible soportar la soledad que no sabía sobrellevar. _Necesitaba_ a Trunks y no podía frenar el deseo irracional, el mismo «no sé qué» que destacaba en los besos de él, que la subyugaba con semejante naturalidad.

Un cuerpo reclamaba al otro y viceversa.

Cuando no podía retener a su piel, cuando ésta amenazaba con despegársele del todo, Videl salía a correr. Cerca del departamento había un hermoso parque que abarcaba entre cuatro y seis manzanas, un lugar más que indicado para hacer ejercicio y dejar de lado los pensamientos. Le costaba tanto dormir que cansarse era menester. Corrió, entonces, cada día; corrió mañana, tarde y noche con ropa deportiva, con la capucha del buzo cubriéndola, volviéndola una anónima. Pensaba en Pan mientras lo hacía. La víctima de esta historia no soy yo, se decía; no es Gohan y tampoco es Trunks; es Pan. Pan será la gran víctima y no lo puedo permitir. Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que encontrar el equilibrio, no puedo llevarme el mundo por delante cuando el mundo, para mí, es mi hija. Ella no tiene nada que ver con mi hastío y con mis problemas de pareja con Gohan. Ella es lo único bello, puro y maravilloso que tengo en la vida.

Ella hace que todo valga la pena.

Corría más que nunca al sentir la ausencia de su hija, aceleraba el paso, apretaba los dientes y aguantaba. Quería volver a Paoz sólo para abrazarla, pero para permitirse el privilegio de hacerlo debía estar bien. Videl era orgullosa, mas no era el orgullo aquel que la frenaba; no quería que Pan la viera mal porque sabía que su hija sufriría por ella. Y eso sí que no, se decía al borde del colapso, corriendo a una velocidad casi irreal por el parque; Pan me necesita fuerte, no así como estoy ahora. Pan necesita una madre que la proteja, que sea de hierro, no esta sombra que soy ahora.

Necesito recuperar fuerzas para ella. Para ella y para nadie más.

Retornaba al departamento, se duchaba y la llamaba. Mi amor, volveré el lunes temprano, ¿sí? No veo la hora de verte. Y Pan hablaba como perico: ¡mi abuelito me enseñó una nueva técnica! Quiero mostrarte, mami. ¡Me mostrarás todo lo que aprendiste, mi amor! Y pelearás conmigo, estoy haciendo ejercicio, me estoy preparando para ello. Cuando vuelva entrenaremos, ¿qué dices? ¡Sí, mami! ¡Quiero! ¡Siempre quise entrenar contigo! Lo haremos, mi amor.

Mamá estará ahí para ti, siempre.

En la cama, antes de dormir, pensaba en Trunks. No quería, intentaba obligarse a no hacerlo, se instaba a pensar en otras cosas; no se podía. Él se le venía a la mente cada noche, cada mañana. ¡¿Por qué?! Si esto se trata de mí, no de él. Si no soy más que una egoísta y me dejé llevar porque necesitaba inyectarme pasión. ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él, por qué?! ¡No quiero pensar más en él! ¡Quiero pensar en mí, no en él! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasa a mí!

«¿O sí?».

No aceptaba la vida como lo que era, la rutina, Gohan y el silencio de Paoz. No aceptaba tampoco la soledad a la que se condenaba en ese departamento. ¡No lo aceptaba! ¡Quería más! ¡Quería no sólo gritar, sino además rugir, salir de ella, dar vuelta su piel como a una blusa, mostrar su carne y sentir directamente en ésta la intensidad del mundo! ¡Quería escapar! ¡Quería una segunda oportunidad! Y era inútil, se lo dijo el sábado al mediodía, intentando almorzar una sopa que no podía tragar por causa de la angustia: es mentira que Trunks no tiene nada que ver. Aunque me diga que es casualidad que se trate de él, que esto pudo haberme pasado con cualquiera, eso es mentira. Trunks tiene algo que me atrae: es su libertad, su ímpetu, su pasión. Es la pasión y el instinto que me hace sentir compatible con él el problema, el meollo de esta situación. Algo me debilita cuando lo tengo al frente. Es como cuando nos tocamos por primera vez esa noche en Paoz: tocarlo me consume los pensamientos. Quiero controlar esta sensación; no puedo. No puedo controlar algo que no tiene explicación.

Hay piel.

Hay piel y no soporto no ceder ante él.

La situación en la que estaba inmersa, se decía entonces, constaba de dos problemas elementales:

Su hastío de Gohan.

La pasión que Trunks le inspiraba.

Y la última era la sensación más peligrosa de todas.

Hizo ejercicio el resto de la tarde, en el parque. Cuando volvió, después de ducharse, el teléfono sonó. Ansió que fuera Pan, que fuera su niña y la alejara de todo, que fuera la pequeña y le dijera que la extrañaba y le contara lo que su abuelo le había enseñado ese día. No quería que fueran los problemas, que fuera Gohan o que fuera Trunks.

Y era el último.

Se refregó el rostro para contener a la piel. ¿Qué era ese asqueroso calor en su pecho, esa sensación de ansiedad tan asfixiante que se le desataba por el simple hecho de leer ese nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono? Miró la cama, tras ella, que estaba ante la ventana del cuarto: juró verse desnuda sobre él, moviéndose, desatada. Juró escuchar sus propios gritos. Al volver hacia la ventana, sosteniéndose aún el rostro, atendió.

—¿Para qué llamas?

Al escucharla, Trunks palideció.

—Te necesito, Videl. ¡Discúlpame, pero ya no puedo más! ¡Quiero verte! ¡Iré ahora mismo! ¡Por favor!

Los ojos de celestes se desfiguraron en el reflejo de la ventana.

—¡Basta, Trunks! —pidió, la voz entre el grito y el susurro—. Fue un error. Ya caí dos veces y no debo caer más. ¡Esto está mal! ¡Ya no quiero saber más nada! ¡Ya basta de esto!

—Pero dijiste que no estabas arrepentida. ¡Lo dijiste!

—¡No lo estoy! O sí, o no sé… ¡Yo qué sé! Ya no sé qué mierda siento, Trunks. Sinceramente, ya no lo sé, ya no entiendo nada, ya… —contuvo el llanto tapándose la boca un ínfimo segundo—. ¡Ya no sé qué quiero! ¡No sé nada! ¡YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA! Sólo quiero concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer: volver el lunes a Paoz, hablar con Gohan, decirle que me rindo y que ya no quiero vivir la vida que me eligió y largarme de allí para siempre junto con mi hija. ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡Eso es lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Dedicarme a Pan, no a tener sexo contigo como si tuviera tu edad! ¡No dejarme llevar por esto, Trunks! ¡Ya no debe suceder! ¡Ya basta! ¡BASTA…!

Al final, la voz se quebró. Videl se tapó la boca de nuevo, pero ni esto ni nada pudo evitar que Trunks la escuchara. Ella se deshizo en llanto, porque la piel se le despegaba y el orgullo se encogía ante sus instintos. Quería piel, quería besos, quería al chico que le decía que la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él.

Quería un abrazo y un susurro de amor.

Quería un susurro proferido con la adolescente voz de Trunks.

Y él la dejó ir, impetuoso:

—No quiero que sufras más… Quiero estar contigo, Videl. Si me necesitas, quiero estar ahí… Y abrazarte, y besarte, y cuidarte y hacerte sonreír…

Besos, esos besos dotados de ese «no sé qué».

Esos que ella tanto se moría por recibir.

—¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡Trunks, no!

—¡Sí! Quiero estar contigo. Todo me aburre, todo es tan aburrido aquí... Lo único que hago es intentar pensar en otra cosa y no lo consigo: me acuerdo de ti y me vuelvo loco. ¡Necesito verte! ¡Ahora!

—¡No!

—¡Nadie lo sabrá! ¡Es la última vez, lo juro! ¡Pero déjame, por favor! ¡Me iré rápido!

—¡Lo mismo dijiste la última vez!

—¡Hablo en serio!

—¡No lo haces!

—¡Videl, yo…! ¡Una última vez!

—¡No te lo crees ni tú!

Porque si a él se le hacía tan imperioso verla, porque si él sentía lo mismo que ella, ese despegar de la piel, entonces no podría dejarlo luego de una última vez. Eran adictos; esto no se solucionaba con un simple «no».

—Lo sé, pero… —La voz de él se quebró del todo, al fin. Trunks no pudo contenerse más. Al otro lado de la línea, Videl tiritó—. Videl, quiero estar contigo…

—No podemos, Trunks…

Lloraban los dos. En el llanto del otro, pronto, encontraron la verdad: los dos lo deseaban, los dos sentían el despegue de la piel, los dos ansiaban lo mismo y en el mismo momento: verse, tocarse, hundirse en el otro ser.

Pero sólo uno lo reconocía.

—Entonces… —Ciertamente furioso, Trunks intentó no decirlo; no pudo. Lo tuvo que decir para no enloquecer—: ¡Dime que no sientes lo mismo y no te molestaré más! ¡Anda, es fácil! ¡Dilo y lo olvidaré!

Justo como en el callejón: el pedido de reconocer algo que Videl era incapaz de pronunciar.

Porque era mentira.

Porque ella sentía, aunque su mente la obligara a creer que no, lo mismo que Trunks.

Horrorizada, Videl cortó la comunicación.

Trunks, al percatarse de que ella ya no estaba del otro lado, sintió en su pecho cómo se abría una nueva herida, una hendida ensangrentada abierta en el centro del orgullo. ¡Esa era la respuesta! Ella no podía decir que no le pasaba lo mismo que a él. ¡Ella no lo reconocía; le pasaba lo mismo que a él! ¡Lo mismo! Encolerizado por verse desprovisto de la mujer que amaba con aplastante intensidad, caprichoso como él solo, salió disparado hacia Ciudad Satán. Al mismo tiempo, Videl salía disparada al parque con ropa deportiva, discreta. Para cuando Trunks llegó al departamento y se percató de que ella no estaba allí, Videl iba corridas sendas vueltas a la superficie del parque: corría como sin intentara escaparse de alguien, de la situación en sí, de Gohan y de Trunks, de todos menos de su hija. Corría para huir del deseo, para no ceder, no caer, no errar de nuevo. Y quería: nunca había deseado más cometer un error, ¡y qué error! Un error adolescente que le anestesiaba la cabeza, que le despertaba deseos profundos e intolerables. Un adolescente que representaba al terremoto, a eso que sucedía en su interior y que no podía detener con nada.

Trunks sintió su ki cerca, muy cerca del departamento. Aterrizó en un callejón y corrió por la ciudad. Llegó al parque que sólo era iluminado por las luces de la calle y la luna, que estaba más oscuro que claro, tan dorado como el cuarto donde la intimidad había florecido. Emocionado por la belleza de la noche, corrió siguiendo al ki. La sensación de libertad que experimentó le llenó el pecho, le incrementó el amor que sentía por ella: juraba que, si cerraba los ojos, podría alcanzarla. No necesitaba verla para dar con aquella de la cual venía tanto calor, la que inspiraba tanta pasión. Dio con ella: corría delante de él evidentemente agotada. Frenó un momento; al siguiente, corrió más rápido que nunca. Dos segundos, y en medio del vacío parque, bajo las luces de la electricidad y de la luna, blanco y dorado entremezclados, la atrapó. Al sentirse rodeada por los brazos del adolescente, ella no hizo ni dijo nada; respiró agitada, tan agitada como si continuara corriendo. Estaba sorprendida, que él estuviera allí era inesperado, pero qué fortuna, le susurró al oído el instinto, sensualmente: qué fortuna que Trunks está aquí, que vino por ti, que vino y está dispuesto a todo por ti. Qué fortuna que él dio el paso que tú jamás hubieras dado, buscarte, encontrarte, atraparte.

Enloquecerte.

En su oreja, después, susurró él:

—No me rechaces, por favor…

Videl observó la luna, las luces de los faroles, las hojas oscuras de los árboles, las manos aferradas a su cintura. Era un barco a la deriva y él el océano que la alejaba de la orilla, de lo debido, de lo correcto, de lo que debía hacer. Trunks era el océano que, apasionado, la llevaba a donde quería, que la movía a su antojo con la fuerza de su naturaleza, que la sumía en las lejanías de su propia alma, en eso de ella misma que ya no recordaba, la mujer que ansiaba la pasión en cada pequeño detalle de la vida.

Trunks miró el cuello blanco y lo besó; ella se dejó. Él deslizó lentamente sus labios, deleitado. El cuerpo entero le temblaba, porque quería todo, porque contenerse era menester. Debía disfrutar de esa mujer como el tesoro que era, que le representaba a su corazón.

* * *

—Porque ella era un sueño. Y yo me iba a despertar, Mai. Y no quería… —La voz se quebrará, los ojos resplandecerán. Su interlocutora notará todo, incluso lo que ni él notará de sí mismo; que continuará amando, siempre, a la mujer del relato. Siempre, hasta el final—. No me quería despertar y sabía que sucedería eventualmente.

»Y saberlo me devastaba.

* * *

Suspiró el nombre de Videl contra el cuello, lo cual provocó un escalofrío en ella. Trunks la volteó, la abrazó, la miró a los ojos con una profundidad tal que ella creyó desvanecerse. Videl se había dicho que no, que no era lo que debía hacer, que debía huir, que Trunks no tenía nada que ver, pero el mero tacto de sus cuerpos la estremecía y no podía frenarse más. Era adictivo, sentirlo tocarla y morir segundo a segundo por causa de la electricidad que el toque provocaba. Quieta, sin moverse, respirando agitadamente y nada más, ella cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro. Así, se rindió. No lo hizo, no lo besó, no lo tocó, no nada más que permanecer en sus brazos, ante él, con él, junto a él, aquel que no debía ser. Y Trunks, enamorado, la besó.

Besándose, cayeron. No volaban por los cielos, no eran libres, no estaban desatados, desnudos y liberados; caían por un precipicio y nada más importaba que sostenerse el uno al otro, que besarse, besarse y besarse, tocarse, gozarse hasta que sus cuerpos colisionaran con el piso. Hasta ese momento límite, se disfrutarían culposos, devastados, llenos de instintos y rebalsados por la piel que había entre los dos.

Chocaron con la corteza de un árbol y sólo allí ella despertó. Videl intensificó el beso, lo tornó demencial, violento, ansioso. Las manos tocaron, las bocas se abrieron, las lenguas danzaron y ya nada importó. Habían vuelto a caer.

Y esta caída sería la definitiva.

* * *

—Y la noche que siguió es la que jamás podré olvidar.

Prenderá un cigarrillo, se levantará del sofá, caminará por el salón, el vicio en su boca. Su interlocutora lo estudiará, lo verá andar, lo verá meditar. Su interlocutora sonreirá con cierta resignación por diversos motivos, uno de los cuales es el entendimiento: él la sigue amando. Trunks no ha olvidado a esa mujer.

¿Pero por qué nunca ha luchado por ella?

¿Pero por qué no hace algo por recuperarla?

¿Pero por qué sigue conmigo, si es _ella_ la mujer que le significa todo?

Y entonces se decepcionará: ¿Acaso no tienes el valor, la capacidad para luchar, niño? ¿No tienes armas? ¿No tienes forma? No lo creo de ti, niño, que eres tan especial, tan obstinado e insistente. No me creo eso de que te has resignado.

Pero hay un motivo, y tal vez él se lo dirá en algún momento.

De momento, no lo hará.

Porque el motivo, once años después, seguirá siendo poderoso.

Seguirá siendo invencible.

El motivo seguirá pesando más que el amor que sentirá hasta el fin por la única, por la verdadera. Por Videl.

Por la que mujer que no…

* * *

**~Continuará**

* * *

_**Nota final **__**IX**_

_Buenas. Ante todo, __**gracias por leer**__. Espero no estar aburriéndolos en exceso con mis locura__s. __Disculpen también que tardé en actualizar, pero sufrí una fuerte gripe por la cual estuve varios días en cama. Además, no tuve ánimos de escribir, si les soy sincera__.__No tuve ánimos __debido a__, entre otra cosas,__ la muerte de mi héroe__ máximo de la música__, Gustavo Cerati. Aunque pueda parecer extraño, siendo que crecí con __Soda Stereo__, su muerte me pegó durí__simo__. __Mi papá fue músico en su juventud, mi novio lo es y tanto ellos como mi hermano mayor son fanáticos de la música, así como yo lo soy. Vivo este arte con particular intensidad, por lo cual __siento la muerte de Gustavo muy cercana, demasiado. _

_Gustavo siempre hablaba (y hablará para siempre) de caminos, de avanzar, de seguir y no detenerse por nada, ni siquiera por los vacíos del entorno. «__Estoy moviéndome con mis propios latidos... ¡Llenando vacíos!». __Hay que seguir adelante. _

_Siempre te voy a amar, Gustavo. ¡Gracias por llenarme el alma con tu música! Aunque no sea más que una de millones de fans, por el amor que te tengo te dedico este capítulo. Gracias por inspirarme tanto, mi amor. _

_Y la dejo acá. Sé que este capítulo es extremadamente introspectivo y reconozco que relatar esta clase de cosas es casi un fetiche para mí. Al escribir, me vuelve loca y me llena escribir estas reflexiones. Por eso quise darme el momento de incluirlas. El capítulo me había quedado muy largo (unas 9 mil palabras), así que opté por cortar en dos. Ya lo tengo listo, así que en unos días lo subo. _

_Y eso. Gracias a __**LDGV**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**Dev**__, __**M**__**Briefs**__, __**Kikky**__, __**Lady'z**__**Phantom**__, __**Skipper1**__, __**Tourquoise**__**Moon**__ y mi amore __**Kattie**__ por sus maravillosos comentarios. ¡Con el alma, mil gracias! _

_Faltan poquísimos capítulos. Finalmente, creo, serán 13 más el epílogo. _

_Nos leemos en el X, que lo tengo casi terminado ya. __**Mil millones de gracias**__ por leer mis tonteras. «Gracias totales», como diría Cerati. _

_Besos. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball _© Akira Toriyama


End file.
